


Mixed Blood

by Smolwillybean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Alpha Levi, F/F, Fairies, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So much smut, Vampire Erwin Smith, Vampire Hange Zoë, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampires, Werewolf Eren Yeager, Werewolves, Witch Mikasa, oh my!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolwillybean/pseuds/Smolwillybean
Summary: When the sun was just beginning to set, painting the forest in soft hues of orange and pink; the lively chatter that filled the daytime hours died down leaving nothing but the sound of the wind in the leaves, that’s when Eren would escape.In a village of werewolves, Eren is the only omega his age that has yet to find a mate, but he refuses to settle. Enter Levi, a thousand-year-old vampire who seems intoxicated by the sweet smell of Eren's blood. Their first encounter could have gone a lot smoother, but soon enough two will risk everything for each other as they enter a taboo relationship that should have never existed.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 53
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

When the sun was just beginning to set, painting the forest in soft hues of orange and pink; the lively chatter that filled the daytime hours died down leaving nothing but the sound of the wind in the leaves, that’s when Eren would escape.

Escape didn’t seem like the proper word, really.

No one could force Eren to stay. Nothing bound him to his village anymore, but he couldn’t stand making the elders, the people who treated him as though he were their own child since his parents passed away, worry about him. Leaving the village alone was dangerous, but it was the only time the young wolf truly felt free.

The smell of smoke wafted over Eren as he headed out of his little cabin and silently walked down the vacant dirt path. This was the time when most people were making dinner, the warm scent wasn’t overpowering but rather it was a reminder of the times when Eren would sit down with his own family beside the fireplace. It had been nearly three years since he had lost his parents, and though most of the wounds had healed, he found his mind wandering to how things used to be more often than not.

This village held too many memories.

As Eren reached the end of the dirt path and looked back on the settling village, he thought about how often he slipped away. Maybe it was as far as he could go to get away from those memories without truly leaving. There was nowhere for a young wolf like Eren to go, he knew nothing outside of the place he had grown up so even if he left, where would he go?

Walking through the forest and listening to the melodic tune of crickets and the rolling river, Eren approached the spot he had started coming to ever since a few months after his parents passed. The sun had finally been laid to rest and the moon was beginning to hover overhead, filling Eren with the strength he needed to be on his own.

Aside from not wanting to be seen leaving alone, Eren chose to leave the village only at night because he grew stronger under the moonlight. He wasn’t very strong as it was, being an unmated wolf halved his potential power, so he took full advantage of his strength he gained at night.

Many of the creatures that dwelled outside the village were harmless but just as many would mercilessly attack a lone wolf. Closing his eyes and taking a deep refreshing breath, Eren eagerly answered the instinctive call to shift forms. The relief it brought was like stretching stiff muscles and Eren cursed himself for not being strong enough to change into a wolf during the day.

The night was fleeting, and there was no time to waste on bitter thoughts. Eren took off along the side of the river, running as fast as his legs would carry him. As per usual he had no idea where he was going but followed his instincts. Something was always drawing him to this part of the forest, so much so that he knew every last detail. Eren could never determine why he always came here, but if it were important the reason would eventually reveal itself.

The night crept further into the forest, bringing abysmal darkness that, in his human form, would leave Eren vulnerable but as a wolf, he had no problem seeing every obstacle in his way. He jumped over tree roots and avoided thorny bushes without sacrificing his speed. The best part about the night was how he could let his mind wander.

During the day, Eren occupied his time with chores around his village. He avoided being in his own cabin like the plague and as a result, he became something as an errand boy for the elders, but at night time he gave himself proper time to think. As of late, this involved thinking about how he still lacked a mate.

Eren was nearly 23 now, and for a wolf that was pretty old to still be unmated. Most of the others had courted each other in their early teens and by the time they were 18 they already bore the marks of their chosen partner. This alone concerned many of Eren’s neighbors, but he paid little mind to it on the surface.

It was a concern, yes, but it wasn’t as if the opportunity had not presented itself. Eren, as a young omega, was rather attractive and many alphas and even a few betas had tried getting his attention when they were younger but he never returned their interest. Eren couldn’t explain why he was so picky, some of them had been so sweet and seemed like the perfect material for a mate and yet there was still no attraction.

It would be hard to leave the village without a mate but even harder if Eren had someone tying him down…

The shifting wind brought Eren’s attention back to his surroundings. He picked up a foreign scent; there was another creature nearby and his gut told him it was strong. Eren’s running came to a halt immediately as his eyes took in every detail of the woods.

There was nothing.

The young wolf started walking at a leisurely pace and kept his guard up but while the scent did not fade he wasn’t seeming any closer to finding the source. Was he being watched?

The forest was deathly silent, the crickets no longer chirped and even the wind had died down leaving the atmosphere alarmingly still. The scent of this new creature grew closer and with it the smell of blood suffocated Eren. An involuntary growl rumbled in Eren’s throat and just when he thought he would be attacked, he felt a hand that he could not see sift through his fur in a gentle manner.

What the hell, was this creature naive enough to touch an unfamiliar wolf, or was it strong enough that any attack Eren could dish out would be meaningless? Moreover, was it trying to lower his guard because it wasn’t a threat? More likely, if the scent of death was anything to go off of, it wanted to lower his guard for an easier attack.

While Eren was contemplating this, however, the hand in his fur disappeared, along with the scent of the creature that had been watching him. A loud bark came from behind Eren, and he turned back just in time to see a large, dirty blonde wolf scamper up to him.

Jean.

As much as Eren hated to admit it, the damn fool was probably the only reason the creature left him alone, who knows what would have happened if he hadn’t been nearby. Jean growled and bit Eren by the scruff of his neck, starting to drag him backward but Eren wasn’t having it. He held his ground and planted himself firmly while his friend(?) tried to drag him back to the village. He wasn’t even sure why Jean was out at night or how he had found him, but he wasn’t ready to leave just yet and he wasn’t looking forward to explaining why he was out alone again, to begin with.

God forbid Jean had actually noticed that suspicious creature too… Eren might actually be banned from leaving alone if that were the case.

Jean let go of Eren and let out an annoyed howl just before shifting back into his human form. “God damn it, Eren, what the hell are you doing out here. Let’s go. If you come back now I won’t tell anyone you were out here.” He hissed in irritation. Instead of trying to wrestle Eren back as a wolf (which he could have done, but would have taken too long) Jean decided lifting the stubborn omega was an easier way to go. Eren was small compared to an actual wolf, a side effect of being an omega, and this made it easier for a horse-faced alpha to lift and carry him.

Eren gave in and promptly switched to his human form as well.

“I can walk by myself, you know.” He hissed.

“I don’t trust you not to run off.”

“If I do, you’re gonna tell on me like you’re five.” Eren snorted.

“You’re such an idiot. You’re possibly the weakest person in the village and yet you refuse to take anyone with you when you leave. How many times have I told you I would go with you? I would just leave you alone, it’s not like I wanna talk to you anyway.” Jean snapped. Eren knew it wasn’t meant as an insult, but he still wasn’t fond of having this fact pointed out.

‘That’s exactly why I don’t want you to come!’ Eren thought bitterly. “Listen, I’m not your burden to bear, so just leave me be.” he spat out.  
Jean glared at him, and Eren instantly regretted having said that. Maybe he shouldn’t have chosen that specific set of words.

“You’re such a child.”

Eren was silent for a moment. His pride was too strong to bring him to apologize, but he knew he couldn’t leave the conversation at that. “You really won’t tell anyone I left?” He asked quietly.

“No, but next time you’re bringing me with you. No discussion, if you don’t then I will tell the elders.” Jean said simply.

Fair enough. Maybe Eren could just drag Jean along a couple of times just so he thinks he’s complying. “Alright” He sighed as though in defeat.

“I know exactly what you’re thinking, I’m going to start checking your house if I think you’re still leaving on your own.” Jean narrowed his eyes.

God damn it…

“Ugh, why would you tell anyone anyway? You know that the others can’t do anything about it, it’s just going to make them worry.”

“Because I know you don’t want that. Even if they can’t do anything about it, if they beg you to stay I know you will.” Jean shrugged. He set Eren down as they finally reached the village again.

“Go get some rest, it’s late and I already know you were up early this morning,” Jean said, the look in his eyes daring Eren to try leaving again.

That was unnecessary, however, because Eren was already exhausted. He hadn’t been gone for nearly as long as he usually would have been, but that experience with running into a (likely dangerous) unknown creature had him shaken. He retreated into his cabin without another word and almost as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

Eren had fallen asleep so fast that he hadn’t even noticed the familiar bloody smell seeping into his room through the crack of his window…

Morning brought the torture of having to drag oneself out of bed and for Eren that was almost always a nightmare but on this particular morning, it was even more hellish than usual. Eren groaned as he quite literally rolled out of bed, dragging half of his bedding out with him. He felt sapped of energy as he dressed in his usual trousers and fur boots to head over to Krista’s home. Every week he paid the girl a visit, usually while Ymir was out hunting with the other alphas. They had 5 pups now and Eren offered to help Krista clean and look after them while her mate was away. It wasn’t as if the omega particularly needed the help, but it was nice to have a little break every once in a while not to mention Eren was always looking for ways to busy himself within the village. Too much free time meant too much time to remember things that only brought pain.

Upon arriving, Eren helped out with household tasks like sweeping and cleaning up the toys the pups left lying around before helping to keep said children entertained. They were always such a handful.

“I appreciate your help, Eren. You know you don’t always have to— Lily, don’t climb on that!” Krista yipped, pulling one pup off of the curtains. “Her claws are coming in and it’s destroying my furniture, not to mention she keeps climbing things and I’m worried she’ll fall” Krista pout.

“I know you say you don’t need my help every week but I think you need it a lot more than you let on” Eren laughed nervously as he held the youngest pup, Quil, in his arms. The little bugger was close to falling asleep even despite the noise of his four older siblings playing.

“I do appreciate it. You’re going to make an amazing mother one day.” Krista giggled

“Right…” Eren said awkwardly. “Hey look, Opal drew a picture!”

“No, mommy, don’t look yet, it’s not finished!” The oldest pup screeched, covering her drawing with her arms.

“Oh my.” Krista sighed and looked back to Eren. “You don’t have to be so nervous about that conversation. You’re great with the kids, you know you’ll be a great parent.”

“That’s not the problem.” Eren frowned.

“Oh right, I have to ask, Eren, did you— Aiden, don’t bite your sister!— did you leave the village again last night?” Krista asked as she lifted one little troublemaker into her arms.

“How do you always know? Ah! Lily, don’t play with that” Eren hissed, yoinking away a stick the girl managed to drag in from outside and replacing it with her favorite stuffed doll Krista had made for her.

“I heard you and Jean fighting outside last night.”

“Were we that loud? Do you think anyone else heard?” Eren asked quickly.

“Calm down, I had just stepped outside to get some fresh air last night. I could barely even hear you guys, I just assumed that was the only reason you two would be fighting at night… unless there’s something else I don’t know about?” Krista asked, grinning slyly.

Luckily, Eren didn’t even have to humor her with a response, because just then Aiden tugged on Krista’s hair. “Ow! Ok, I think it’s nap time.” Krista huffed, prying her pup’s hand from her golden locks. “Where did Sylvia go?”

“She’s hanging off my back.” Eren blinked.

“Be careful, her claws are coming in, too,” Krista warned.

“Really? I don’t feel anythi— ooooh, there it is. Ok, that hurts.”

“Here, let me help.” Krista laughed, setting Aiden down to lift Sylvia and carefully free her sharp baby claws from Eren’s back.

“Aiden just ran outside—”

“Aiden!” Krista yelled, running for the door. How did he even manage to get it open? He was only two, he could barely reach the handle!

Half an hour, several temper tantrums (Krista saw Opal’s picture before she was finished), and a few diaper changes later the pups were all tucked away for their naps leaving Krista and Eren to have tea like they did every time he helped out.

“So you still won’t bring Jean along with you?” Krista frowned. She served them both a cup of tea and sat across from Eren.

“I might have to now. He caught me again last night and I doubt he’ll keep quiet about it forever.” Eren sighed.

“Is it really the end of the world if you bring him with you? You know he’s just worried about you, since—”

“I really don’t want to talk about that right now,” Eren said quickly. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I understand why it bothers you so much… but please tell me you’re not going to leave. For good, I mean.” Krista pleaded.

“Of course not, I don’t even know anyone from our sister tribes. I’ll grow up eventually, I’m just not ready yet.”

“It’s not going to get any easier.” Krista murmured.

‘I know it’s not’ Eren thought to himself. Krista’s words stayed with him for the rest of the day, though. He knew she was right but something held him back, something was always holding him back. Eren always listened to his gut, but maybe this time he should just do what he knows he has to.

Just as he always did, Eren avoided thinking about such heavy thoughts the best he could by filling his day with meaningless chores. His neighbors loved him, he would help them with whatever tasks they might have for the day without complaining or asking for anything in return, of course, many of them didn’t want to feel they were taking advantage of the young omega, so he would usually get something small as compensation for his work.

The day was filled with so many random chores like chopping firewood, helping out with laundry, and even babysitting a few pups again, but it did little to distract from all of the unpleasant thoughts Eren didn’t want to deal with. Regardless, it wasn’t long before twilight came upon the village once more and Eren was heading back to his cabin with plans to slip out into the forest again.

Right in front of the door sat the last person Eren wanted to see at the moment, though he would have had to go find him anyway.

“How are you so sure I’m going to leave again tonight?” Eren asked, raising an eyebrow as he walked past Jean and into the cabin.

“I’m not, but if you try I’m coming with you whether you like it or not,” Jean smirked. He stood and followed Eren inside, not bothering to ask for permission he knew he wouldn’t get.

Eren rolled his eyes. “Save it. I already told you I’d let you come with me.”

“Really, giving up just like that?”

“Are you asking for a fight?”

“No, but I can’t help but tease you a little. You never listen to me, after all. I’m surprised you suddenly had a change of heart.”

‘Well you did manage to scare off whatever found me yesterday’ Eren thought to himself. If it weren’t for that maybe he wouldn’t have considered letting Jean come along but it left him feeling like it really would be safer not to leave alone. It still didn’t change the fact that Eren really didn’t want to talk to Jean of all people.

“Whatever, if you come with me you had better keep up,” Eren said and without another word, hoping Jean would take the hint, he shifted into a wolf and ran through the doorframe and down the path.

“So impatient.” Jean sighed but he soon followed suit and chased Eren into the forest.

Unbeknownst to either of the two wolves, they were being watched the moment they left the cabin.

Maybe bringing Jean along wasn’t so terrible. He was pretty quiet and stayed behind Eren so he could pretend he wasn’t there, but it still hurt Eren’s pride to know he couldn’t leave entirely on his own. Still, the sound of the stream distracted him, it even helped him forget the heavy thoughts that had been weighing on his shoulders all day. The forest was as peaceful as ever.

Well, for a while it was, anyway.

Eren came back upon the same spot where he had first noticed the bloody scent in the air the previous night and stopped. Jean slowed behind him, seeming a bit puzzled by his decision to stop suddenly but sat quietly, letting Eren walk around and sniff at the ground curiously.

The scent was gone, nothing remained of it, Eren couldn’t catch a single trace and it wasn’t as though it had rained since the previous night, so how was there nothing?

Suddenly it felt as though the temperature had dropped 10 degrees all at once and Eren could smell the same creature he had run into the previous night. He never would have expected it to show itself after it ran off when Jean found him, so did it come prepared this time? The creature was right in front of him, once again it sifted fingers through Eren’s fur, eliciting a growl from the wolf.

Jean’s ears perked and he tilted his head at Eren, looking oblivious to what was happening. Couldn’t he smell it? This creature that reeked of death was directly in front of Eren, it was touching him, so how could Jean not tell it was there?

Suddenly the hand left Eren’s fur but instead of the scent disappearing all at once it slowly started to get weaker, this thing was running away? No, not before Eren figured out just what it was up to. The wolf took off into a full sprint, pushing himself far past what he was used to in order to keep up with whatever it was that was evading him. Jean howled behind Eren and pursued him, clearly still not understanding what was going on.  
This thing must be strong, it hid from sight and even masked its scent from Jean but yet it was making itself known to Eren.

Jean barked and growled, clearly trying to get Eren’s attention, but the omega ignored him. He didn’t know what was going on, why would Eren listen to him?

Well, that line of thinking didn’t get Eren very far because Jean tackled him, pinning him to the grass and snarling.

No! Eren was so close, he needed to know what that damn creature was no matter what Jean thought. Eren bit at Jean’s neck just hard enough to shock him into letting down his guard before kicking him with his hind legs and scrambling to his feet. he took off into the forest again and though he could hear Jean’s muffled howls behind him, it seemed as though the alpha hadn’t followed him.

The scent grew stronger once again and Eren stopped in a clearing. More like there was a force keeping him from moving. An urge to change forms started to creep into the back of Eren’s mind, which he fought against violently, this creature had yet to show itself but he was sure he knew what he was dealing with now. The scent, the invisibility, the power to influence one’s thoughts, it seemed like there was a vampire stalking Eren.

Sure enough, a vampire revealed itself, standing in front of Eren with an unamused expression. He appeared as a short man in nice clothing, but what really drew Eren’s attention was the blood-red eyes that felt like they could see through his soul.

“I’m not terribly fond of getting fur stuck in my teeth, so would you be a good boy and change back for me?” the vampire purred.

Eren growled.

“No? Well, I was trying to be nice but if you’re not going to listen it’s not that much of an issue.” The vampire shrugged. Suddenly dark clouds started to form directly overhead, blocking out every bit of moonlight from the clearing.

Eren’s ears flattened against his head as he saw the sky disappearing from his view. He wouldn’t be able to keep up this form for long like this and somehow this vampire was well aware of that.

“I was going to be gentle with you, but if you’re going to be such a brat maybe I should reconsider.” The vampire hummed, kneeling in front of Eren and running his fingers through the wolf’s fur once again.

It only took a few minutes, Eren was able to hang on for about three minutes before he exhausted himself and was forced back into his human form.

“That’s much better, now we can talk like adults.”

“Who are you?” Eren asked, narrowing his eyes.

“My name is Levi.” The vampire answered. “Don’t bother telling me your name, I already know exactly who you are, Eren.”

“How do you know my name?” Eren’s eyes widened.

“I’ve been watching you for a while now. You’re a rather… interesting werewolf” Levi said, grabbing Eren’s chin. “I was drawn in by your scent, your blood smells so sweet… and sure enough, it did not disappoint.”

“When did you—”

“You really didn’t notice the mark? I thought for sure you knew that I had bitten you.” Levi raised an eyebrow. “Check your thigh.”

Eren glanced down and his face heated up from the mortification of finding a bite mark on his inner thigh, it was mostly faded but still distinguishable “You shameless demon, you bit my thigh?”

It was then that Eren became painfully aware of just how naked he was. It was one thing to be naked in front of his own kind, but this wasn’t another wolf, this was a vampire. They behaved more similarly to humans than werewolves did and it just made Eren extremely self-conscious.

“I figured you would appreciate it being somewhere hidden from others, although it’s mostly healed now.”

“How do you know I won’t tell anyone about you? If it were known that a vampire was in our territory you would be hunted down.”

“You won’t tell anyone,” Levi said plainly. “In fact, you’ll be drawn here again.”

“How—”

“Hold still.” Levi murmured, pressing Eren onto his back. “I took a bit more from you than I meant to last night, but I’ll be more careful about it this time. It’s a good thing you recover faster than a human would. I don’t think I could wait more than a few days to sink my teeth back into you.”

“You’re a creep.” Eren hissed.

Levi just ignored Eren and pressed his lips against the omega’s unmarked thigh as if giving him a soft kiss before two sharp teeth punctured the soft flesh. It didn’t hurt like Eren had expected it to, and suddenly he understood why vampires were so dangerous. The bite felt euphoric and even if he had been able to move and fight back, Eren was sure he wouldn’t have.

Red eyes were glued to Eren, the omega wasn’t even aware of himself. He didn’t realize just what kind of expression he was making, or what kind of sounds were spilling from his lips, he definitely didn’t realize that slick was running down his thigh or that he had started getting hard. This almost felt like he was going into heat.

It wasn’t until Levi retracted his sharp teeth that Eren was able to take notice but the worst part was that he didn’t care.

“Levi…”

“Huh, I didn’t think this would excite you this much.” Levi teased, averting his gaze. As much as he wanted to ravage the omega beneath him, he knew better than to do it now while he was still under the influence of a vampire’s seduction. Eren would regret it later, Levi didn’t want that.

Suddenly Eren was able to move again and the dark clouds above vanished.

“I’ll be seeing you soon, Eren,” Levi said and suddenly he disappeared.

Just as rational thoughts began to seep back into Eren’s head and embarrassment took over, he heard his name being called in the distance.

“Eren? Eren!” Jean ran up quickly and stopped beside Eren. “Where the hell have you been, why did you leave like that?” He growled.

“You tried to stop me,” Eren said simply.

“I felt something was off, and— Eren, why do you have an erection?” Jean deadpanned.

“Shit!” Eren hissed and snapped his thighs shut. It would be worse if Jean were to see the bite mark on his thigh as well. “I need to think of the most disgusting thing I can… It’s a good thing you’re naked,” he added with a shit-eating grin. Maybe it was embarrassing but at least he could throw it back at horse-face.

Jean glared at Eren. “It’s not working. Maybe you don’t hate me as much as you think you do,” he said with a smirk.

“I don’t actually hate you.” Eren snorted.

“You’re confusing as all hell.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Ok, all jokes aside, we should really get you back to the village. I think you’ve had enough fun for one night.” Jean said turning away.

“Right.” Eren stood up. The two quickly changed back into wolves and headed back to the village.

Levi stuck in Eren’s mind for the rest of the night, he even avoided going outside of the village for a few days, but something told him it wouldn’t be long before he ran into the vampire again. Maybe it was curiosity or maybe the vampire’s seduction stayed with their victims even in their absence but Eren yearned to see Levi again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't ditched my other story but I just haven't been too interested in working on it lately. I wanted to write something new so I just popped this out in a few hours. I'm not sure just how long this story is going to be but I imagine I'll probably finish it pretty quickly. Either way, things are just getting started so let me know what you think~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this posted last night but work kicked my ass yesterday. I got home and was so exhausted I couldn't bring myself to write anything. BUT I did draw up a quick picture that'll be at the end of this chapter. thank's for reading!!

Even though Eren had made a promise not to leave the village on his own again, he felt that he no longer had a choice. At least not tonight. 

It had been three days and even though Eren had not seen any new bite marks littering his skin, he could still sense Levi’s presence around him. He would not approach him but the smell of blood tainted his home at nearly all hours of the night and when Eren went about his day that scent would accompany him occasionally. That alone was enough to put him on edge, but when Eren had been helping Krista with her pups and that dangerous scent dared to make itself known, that’s when he decided he needed to put a stop to this sooner rather than later. 

As Jean had been loitering outside of Eren’s cabin in case he wanted to leave, or maybe just to make sure he didn’t try leaving alone, it was midnight by the time the omega was finally able to slip out undetected. The undocked silence that accompanied the still night made it clear that Eren was being watched from the moment he left his cabin until he reached the forest. 

Eren did not have to wonder for very long on how he would find the vampire. Only a few minutes after walking through the woods in dead silence, not bothering to try taking on his wolf form, he heard footsteps behind him. Eren didn’t slow or even look back behind him, instead, he continued walking, expecting the vampire to follow him. 

“Why are you intent on stalking me?” He asked plainly. 

“Stalking? You make it seem like I’m doing something wrong.” Levi answered. 

“You’ve been watching me nonstop, I could smell you in the village! You’re making it pretty obvious that you’re always around.” 

“I’m a _vampire,_ Eren. It’s kind of what I do.” Levi raised an eyebrow. 

“But you shouldn’t be here. Vampires usually live around large groups of humans, so why are you all the way out in wolf territory?” Eren asked, finally stopping to turn on his heels and face Levi. 

Levi took a moment to think about that. Either he wasn’t planning on answering honestly, or he didn’t know what had drawn him all the way out here and Eren was betting on the former. 

“The blood of most humans tastes vile. Most vampires prefer it, but I’ve always found the blood of inhuman creatures to be much more appetizing.” Levi answered with a shrug. “It’s not hard for me to move around, so coming out this far wasn’t very difficult.” 

“Can’t you choose another victim? I don’t like you hanging around my village.” Eren narrowed his eyes. 

“Brat, do you really think you’re in the position to be making demands like that?” Levi scoffed. “You came out here _alone_ to meet up with a creature you can’t defend yourself against. Even if you could fight me as a wolf, I’ve never had a problem with slaughtering your kind.” 

“You’re threatening me, now?” 

“No, just making you aware of your situation,” Levi blinked. “... and I have no interest in your village. Just you.” 

“You’re not going to leave if I say ‘please’, are you.” 

“No.” 

Eren sighed. He figured that he would regret what he would say next, but if he ever caught Levi hovering around Krista’s pups again, he would either kill him or (more likely) die trying. 

“I’ll willingly give you my blood then—” 

“Really?” Levi seemed surprised by that. 

“ _If_ you stay out of my village.” 

“I like watching you sleep.” Levi deadpanned. 

“Why are you so creepy?” Eren groaned. 

“Why are you so needy? I don’t need to listen to you, to begin with.” 

“Ok fine, just stay away from my neighbors! My cabin and the forest are fair game.” 

“Deal. Take your pants off.” Levi said. He impatiently pulling off Eren’s pants, making the omega fall over onto his back. Levi was between his legs in an instant, ready to bite into his soft flesh until Eren’s hand quickly pushed him away. 

“Wait! You’re going to do it _here?_ We’re out in the open!” Eren hissed. 

“No one’s around to see you, and I’ve already waited for three days!” Levi hissed. “If it weren’t for that damn alpha that keeps hovering around you, I would have just done this sooner.” 

“Jean? He only stops by for a bit to make sure I’m not leaving the village on my own. He doesn’t stick around.” Eren gave a puzzled expression. 

“Really? You noticed _me_ stalking you, but you haven’t noticed that clingy bastard sticking around all night? He sleeps outside your cabin, you know.” 

“ _What?_ ” Eren yelled, sitting up quickly. 

“Did I get the puppy in trouble?” Levi snickered. 

“Hell yeah, you did. I can’t believe him he— Oh my god, he’s going to know I left.” Eren said quickly, pulling his pants up and scrambling to his feet. 

“Hey, wai-”

“You can wait until I get home! If Jean finds out I left without him I’m not going to hear the end of it.” Eren yelled out, taking off into the forest to head back to the village and leaving Levi behind in a daze. 

“Just what is he to you?” Levi muttered to himself before standing up and brushing himself off. Well, he wasn’t planning to leave Eren alone for the night just yet, but maybe he could get the answer to his own question first. 

  
  
  
  


“Ah, shit— Eren, what the hell?” Jean cursed as he woke. He had fallen asleep in his wolf form, curled up behind Eren’s cabin, but when Eren’s foot met the back of his head he quickly switched back. 

“That’s what I should be asking you! Why are you here? Go home.” Eren answered bitterly. 

“Ah, geez. Come on, I told you I would make sure you didn’t leave on your own.” Jean frowned. He rubbed the back of his head as he stood up and brushed himself off. 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I want you to sleep on the floor.” Eren sighed, shaking his head. 

“Well, you could always invite me in,” Jean suggested hesitantly. 

Even if it hadn’t been for the sudden spike in anger Levi’s scent suddenly started suffocating Eren with, the answer still would have been no, but the vampire deciding to but in now, of all times, left him irate. 

“Damn it, Jean, just please go home.” Eren barked out a lot more harshly than intended. He regretted it the moment he saw the kicked puppy look on Jean’s face. “I’m sorry, alright. I’m just really tired and… tonight isn’t a good night. How about tomorrow?” he muttered quietly. 

“FIne, I was doing this for you anyway,” Jean shrugged, recomposing himself with a smug grin. 

“Just go home, alright? I’m not going anywhere.” Eren said as he turned to walk back inside. 

Jean didn’t put up a fuss after that, thankfully, and left Eren to walk inside. 

“You’re letting him stay over tomorrow night?” Levi scolded the moment Eren shut the door. 

“Yeah, why?” Eren walked over to his bed. “He’s annoying but I don’t want to see him sleeping on the ground like that.” 

Levi bit his tongue for a moment. It wasn’t as if he owned Eren, but the idea of seeing him sleeping beside another man wasn’t sitting well with him. Was it normal to get so possessive about one’s food? Who was he kidding, of course, it was. 

“Did you want to bite me or not?” Eren called out, sitting on the edge of his bed. He had already stripped himself of his pants and laid himself out like the perfect feast. 

Levi’s throat went dry. 

“You know, I’m bigger than him.” He said casually. 

“What?” Eren blinked in confusion. 

“Jean. his dick is smaller than mine,” 

There was a moment of silence while Eren tried to decipher just why Levi decided to share that information. 

“Are you _jealous?_ ” He asked. 

“What? Why would I; an all-powerful vampire, be jealous of him; a wimpy wolf, over you; an even more wimpy wolf?” Levi snorted. 

“Well, what was it then, you also got angry when he asked to sleep over.” 

“I’m thirsty!” 

“I can _tell._ ” Eren laughed, and by the look on Levi’s face, it was clear that he hadn’t understood just what Eren was trying to say. 

“No one wants to eat something that some random guy has put his dick in. that’s disgusting. If you want to get off that badly, I’ll deal with it.” Levi scowled. 

“First of all, Jean would never make a move before we’re mated.” Eren started. 

“He’s your future _mate_?” Levi hissed. Oh, that hurt. No, that definitely was jealousy. He might have to kill that bastard. Hopefully, Eren wouldn’t hate him too much. 

“Well, yeah. He’s the only available alpha in the entire village.” Eren muttered. this was a topic he generally tried to avoid like the plague. “We’ve known we would eventually end up together for the past three years.” 

“And you still haven’t?” Levi asked, calming significantly. Eren’s expression imbued nothing short of pure distress, and even though Levi could not sense the pheromones of a wolf as Eren could, it would have been hard to miss just how much the topic was upsetting the omega. “Hey, you know, just because he’s the only alpha doesn’t mean you have to be with him.” 

“Why shouldn’t I?” Eren asked. “It’s one thing to make myself suffer alone, but choosing to be alone is also choosing to make _Jean_ be alone.” 

_‘Fuck Jean’_ Levi groaned inwardly. “Why does that matter? There are other wolves outside of this village. If he doesn’t want to be alone he could always find a larger village of werewolves.” he answered. 

Eren was quiet. That was always a possibility but this was their home and Jean wasn’t as desperate to leave as Eren was. 

“Whatever, I don’t want to think about this,” Eren muttered. “Right now there’s nothing between us, anyway.” He added as if he really needed to explain himself. He lay back down and watched as Levi tentatively crossed the room over to sit beside him on the bed. 

“Alright,” Levi answered. He hated to admit that Eren’s words had filled him with a sense of relief. 

“When you bite me… Is it always going to feel so erotic?” Eren asked curiously. 

“Ah, I’m not sure. Truth be told, in the hundreds of years I’ve been around, I’ve never seen that happen before.” Levi smirked. “At least not without my intending for it.” 

“You didn’t cause that?” Eren’s face flushed bright red in embarrassment. 

“No, I did. Just not on purpose.” 

“Creepy vampire.” 

“Horny wolf.” 

“That was _your_ fault!” Eren glared at Levi. 

“I heard you moaning my name in your sleep. You were having dirty dreams about me!” Levi threw back. 

“I changed my mind, you’re not allowed back in the cabin!” Eren shot up instantly. 

“Be quiet, brat. I’ve waited long enough.” Levi climbed over Eren and pushed him back down. He climbed between Eren’s legs and pushed them open quickly, letting his eyes linger over the sight the omega offered. Smooth unmarked skin, a toned chest and plush thighs. Wolf omegas truly were beautiful creatures. Levi didn’t miss the shiver that ran through Eren when the vampire’s breath hit his thigh. Levi pressed his lips against Eren’s thigh and slowly let his fangs puncture the flesh. He watched over the omega’s every move, delighted by just how aroused Eren grew. Levi drew the process out as slowly as possible, watching as Eren writhed beneath him, growing painfully hard and whining at the aching emptiness inside of him. 

Levi hummed and prodded two fingers against Eren’s slick hole, eliciting delicious moans from the omega. He made no move to protest, but rather his hole greedily sucked Levi’s fingers in. The vampire retracted his fangs and sat up, looking down at the beautiful mess he made with pride. 

_‘Let’s see that bastard, Jean, do this.’_

Levi harshly thrust his fingers into Eren, unraveling what little bit of restraint the omega had left into insuppressible desire. 

“Levi! More, I need more.” Eren begged, gripping onto Levi’s shirt and pulling him closer. 

“What is it you want, Eren? Tell me.” Levi purred against Eren’s ear. 

Eren whined and pressed his hand against Levi’s clothed erection. Levi hadn’t even realized he had gotten hard until then, but his free hand grabbed Eren’s and pinned it back down to the bed. 

“Naughty boy. I want you to use your words.” Levi slammed his fingers against Eren’s prostate, bringing tears of pleasure to the boy’s eyes. 

“Levi, I need something bigger, _please_.” Eren panted “I want you inside of me.” 

Levi pulled his fingers out of Eren, just to grind his bulge against Eren. 

“You’re already so slick, how badly do you want it?” 

“Levi!” Eren growled impatiently “Hurry up and fuck me already!” 

“Oh, feisty. Don’t forget who’s in charge here.” Levi easily flipped Eren onto his stomach and before the omega could get his bearings, Levi had already pulled his cock out of his pants to shove deep into Eren’s inviting hole with a firm grip on his hips. 

The sound that spilled from Eren’s lips was sinfully lewd and music to Levi’s ears. 

“Oh god,” Eren shuddered, falling against his pillows as Levi started a punishing pace. There would be no room for thoughts of any other partners, Jean could never live up to the kind of experience Levi had.

Levi pressed affectionate kisses against Eren’s neck and back, trying to fight off the temptation of sinking his teeth back into that delicate, unmarked skin. He was no wolf but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to mark what was his; only his. 

Eren couldn’t contain himself in the slightest. His claws were shredding the sheets below him like a pup who had just grown into them. He couldn’t bring himself to care, the pleasure Levi made him feel was unlike anything he had ever felt when he touched himself alone. 

Levi’s name was shouted with little restraint. His fingers tangled in Eren’s brown locks, pulling his head back. 

“You belong to me, got that, brat?”

“Y-yes. I’m yours.” 

Levi pressed his lips against Eren’s to find that his mouth tasted just as sweet as his blood. He throbbed inside of Eren. Realizing that this little omega had been completely untouched as if reserved just for him was far more enticing than he would have expected. He let Eren fall back against the bed, and with just a few more thrusts Eren was finishing on the bedding beneath him. 

It didn’t take long for Levi to follow, soon enough he filled Eren to the brim with his seed and collapsed beside him. 

He definitely had not planned for things to go this way when he first approached Eren that night. Looking over to the omega in question, Levi found that he was quickly falling asleep in the afterglow of their coupling with a satisfied look on his face. 

When had he let himself get so attached to this boy? He had been watching him for a while, but that shouldn’t have meant a thing. Still, it was undeniable that hearing Eren talking about the possibility of being mated to Jean had him fuming. Eren belonged to Levi, Jean could fuck off. 

That line of thinking would only bring more trouble, but when had Levi done anything other than what he wanted? He pulled Eren against his chest tight. Maybe Jean was more justified in being Eren’s mate, but that wasn’t what Eren wanted either. 

  
  
  


When morning came, Eren woke to find Levi gone, but the memories of the previous night stuck with him. He was left stupefied; what was he supposed to make of Levi’s behavior? Regardless of what he had said, it was undeniable that he was acting like a jealous boyfriend. Moreover, Eren couldn’t say he hated it. 

He groaned and dragged himself from the bed. He dressed and readied himself for the day, pondering what this would mean. Everyone knew that relationships between different inhuman creatures were forbidden. if anyone were to find out about what had happened between the two there would surely be some sort of punishment involved. Eren wasn’t sure what that would involve but he knew he wouldn’t want to find out. 

He should cut off whatever was starting before they got caught. 

But… 

Between being stuck in this village and only having one potential mate; a man Eren had no feelings for, Levi offered an escape from both. How could he turn down the possibility of ending the problem that’s been weighing on him for years? 

The moment Eren stepped foot outside the cabin he was met with Jean, the last person he wanted to see at the moment. Just seeing his face filled Eren with guilt as if he had betrayed him. How ridiculous that he would feel like that, they were never in a relationship, to begin with! Despite that, Eren _had_ discussed with Jean their future mating. He had already agreed to be his mate… when he was ready and now he had gone and slept with a guy that he’s only known for a few days. 

“What is it, Jean?” Eren asked. 

“Krista was asking for your help today— if you’re free, that is,” Jean answered with a grin. 

“Alright. I didn’t have anything planned yet, so I may as well head over there.” Eren sighed, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Great!” 

Eren immediately noticed something was up when he started walking towards Krista’s home and Jean had followed him. Never once had Jean accompanied him to Krista’s house, so why would he suddenly start now? 

“What are you doing?” Eren asked with an unamused expression. 

“Well, I was also asked to help out. Krista said she had somewhere to go so she wanted to make sure you had extra help.” Jean shrugged. 

Eren narrowed his eyes. He’s always been able to manage the kids on his own, what was going through Krista’s head? He intended to ask her himself, but the moment he got through the door she was leaving. 

“Thank you so much, Eren. I’ll be back in a few hours, so you two just take care of the kids until I’m back. They’ve been behaving all morning so you shouldn’t have too many problems.” Krista called out before hastily leaving. 

The shit-eating grin on Jean’s face made Eren immediately regret agreeing to this. 

“I can handle the pups on my own, you don’t need to stay,” Eren muttered. He went into the living room to find the five pups playing quietly, a rare sight in this household. 

“I’m not going to leave you on your own. Can’t you put up with me for a few hours?” 

“I was going to see you tonight, anyway!” 

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that.” Jean frowned. “It’s been a while since you left the village.” 

_‘That you know of…’_ Eren rolled his eyes. “What are you trying to get at?” 

“You’re not leaving without me, again, are you?” Jean asked, sounding more concerned than accusing. 

“No, I just haven’t wanted to,” Eren answered. 

“Why the sudden change of heart?” Jean asked. Lily ran up to him, arms flailing and he lifted her without hesitation. 

“I don’t know, I just haven’t really needed to.” Eren shrugged. “Careful of her, she just got her-” 

“Agh!” Jean hissed when Lily dug her claws into his arm. 

“Yeah, that. Lily and Sylvia both got their claws recently.” Eren snickered. 

“Wow, they’re sharp.” Jean frowned. 

“Hold on, let me help.” Eren carefully pulled each of Lily’s fingers away from Jean’s arm. “Maybe I should file their claws today.” 

“That’d be nice, these marks are pretty deep.” 

“Just watch them for a sec. I’m sure Krista and Ymir have a file somewhere around here.” Eren called out as he walked down the hallway to the closet. In only a few minutes he reappeared with a nail file and pulled Lily into his lap. 

“You’re really good with the pups, aren’t you.” Jean hummed. 

“Well, I’ve been helping Krista ever since Aiden was born. It’s not that hard, you just have to be patient with them.” 

“When have you ever been known to be patient?” Jean snorted. 

“Hey, I’m a lot more patient than you!” 

“Clearly. If I had my way we would already have pups by now.” Jean raised an eyebrow. 

God damn it, now Eren knew what Krista was up to. He glared at Jean. 

“Hey, there’s no rush, I mean it’s not like you can put it off forever.” Jean raised his hands defensively. 

“Oh, you think that? Just watch me!” Eren said, standing quickly. 

“Where are you-” 

“What them for a minute. I’m going to find Krista.” Eren huffed. If his instincts were right, and they usually were, she probably hadn’t gone that far. In fact, she probably wasn’t even doing anything. 

Eren’s theory proved to be right when he found Krista _watching through a window._

“What is this?” Eren asked venomously. 

“Eren! Ah, I just thought if you two had the chance to watch the kids together… I don’t know, you might be more comfortable with the idea of mating.” Krista laughed nervously. 

“Krista, if and when I decide to mate it’ll be on my own. I don’t want anyone trying to force my decision!” 

“Eren, it’s not like that” Krista said sadly. She hadn’t meant to upset Eren. 

“I’m sorry, it turns out I do have something I need to do today. If you still need help, I’m sure Jean will be willing to help out.” Eren turned on his heels and ran off. 

“Eren, wait!” Krista called out, but Eren wasn’t turning back. He went back to his cabin, locking the door behind him and falling to the ground holding his head. Jean would probably come to find him, he was sure of it, and he couldn’t stand to see him now. If he tried talking now he was sure he would say something he’d regret later. 

Tears stung the corners of Eren’s eyes as he thought of what to do, he wouldn’t leave himself trapped inside like this. Even if he didn’t answer the door he’d be able to hear jean outside of it but if he left the village now there would be plenty of people to see where he went, so where was he supposed to go? 

To hell with it, even if anyone saw him leave, Eren wasn’t staying put. He opened the door and as soon as he did he switched forms and took off down the familiar dirt path. He ran through the forest blindly, paying no attention to where he was heading. He was straying outside of the areas he knew well but it didn’t matter as long as he could get some time to think. 

Eren couldn’t tell just how much time had passed when he finally stopped, only that the only thing that brought him to a halt was a flickering light in the corner of his vision. Glancing around, Eren found a tiny light hovering just above him. It flew in front of him slowly, growing closer but before the light could touch him, Eren was suddenly yanked out of the way. 

Eren glanced up to see Levi standing over him, glaring at the light. When had he gotten there? Was he watching Eren again?

In an instant, the shimmering ball turned into a blonde boy with wings sticking out of his back. 

“Who are you?” He asked curiously, fluttering in front of Levi. 

“I should be asking the same of you.” Levi narrowed his eyes, stepping in front of Eren rather protectively. 

“Sir, you’re in _my_ territory, you should answer me first.” The fairy frowned, crossing his arms. 

Levi scowled and opened his mouth to respond, but Eren had decided to switch forms. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I had gotten so far from home!” Eren said quickly. 

“A werewolf.” The fairy blinked and dashed behind Levi. 

“Hey!” Levi spun around quickly and grabbed the fairy by his wings.

“Ah! Stop it, that hurts. Let go!” 

“Levi, he didn’t do anything.” Eren scolded. 

“You have a bad habit of getting way too cozy with dangerous creatures. First a vampire, now a _fairy_? These things are dangerous, Eren.” Levi countered. 

“What? First of all, you don’t count. Secondly, he was just asking us why we’re here.” Eren stated. 

“Fairies are still dangerous. You can’t defend yourself against their magic any better than you can defend yourself against mine.” Levi hissed. 

“I wasn’t going to hurt him, geez!” The fairy pouted. 

Levi reluctantly let go of the fairy’s wings but refused to take his eyes off of him. 

“My name is Eren, and you are?” Eren asked with a smile. 

“Armin.” the fairy answered, staring daggers back at Levi. 

“I’m sorry to bother you like this, I didn’t realize I was all the way out in fairy territory.” Eren laughed nervously. 

“It’s not a problem at all. I’ve never met a werewolf before, this is the chance of a lifetime.” Armin giggled, flying closer to Eren. The moment he got too closer, Eren was pulled into Levi’s arms. 

“Make one wrong move and next time I’ll shred your wings to bits.” Levi threatened venomously. 

“I’d love to see you try, you soulless bloodsucker,” Armin shouted. 

“Hey, stop it! I have enough problems as it is, I don’t need to add your squabbling on top of it.” Eren said quickly. 

“Oh right, about that— what happened?” Levi asked, glancing at Eren. 

“Jean and his ass-face—” 

“Oh, this’ll be good.” Levi snorted. 

“He teamed up with what was _supposed_ to be my best friend to try rushing me into becoming his mate! I can’t even stand to look at him right now.” Eren gushed quickly. 

“Oh, geez. There must be a lot of pressure for wolves, huh.” Armin chimed in. “I kinda thought you two were a thing, actually.” He hummed. 

“What, what gave you that idea? That would be illegal!” Eren cried out. 

Armin just pointed at Levi. 

“Well, I’m not planning to give you up to that idiot.” Levi raised an eyebrow. 

“So you _are_ jealous!” Eren said quickly. 

“Of course I am, do you think I would have stuck around for months watching you if I didn’t feel something for you?” 

“You told me you that ‘you, an all-powerful vampire, would never be jealous of Jean, a wimpy wolf’” Eren stated. 

“And you believed me!?” Levi sneered. 

“Oh… my god. You two… I think you have some talking to do.” Armin deadpanned. 

“You stay out of this.” Levi scowled. 

“Oh, leave him alone. It’s not his fault you suck at communicating.” Eren laughed. 

“You want me to communicate? Fine. I hate that idiot alpha that’s hanging around you all the time.” Levi said nonchalantly. 

“Well, what are you going to do about it?” 

Levi narrowed his eyes. Eren definitely wasn’t going to let him kill Jean. “What are you trying to imply?” 

“If you don’t want him to be my mate, then court me properly.” 

Levi had to think about that for a moment. If he were with Eren he would be putting them both in danger, would he be strong enough to protect Eren? 

“I swear to god if you make him cry, I’ll castrate you,” Armin whispered to Levi quietly. 

“Shut up!” Levi shoved Armin away and looked back at Eren. “I would love to.” 

From there on the secrets Eren kept only began to grow, but at least, for once, he wouldn’t be taking them all on alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know why the picture kept rotating but I can't fix it... anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you want to see the sketch that this picture was based on or check out some of my other artwork, please follow me on instagram. My username is @smolwillybean_arts. feel free to chat with me as well, I'm always looking for new people to geek out with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this chapter was a lot of fun to write plus it helped me figure out exactly how the next two are going to play out. There is more fanart at the end of the chapter (but this time it's more than just a quick doodle) anyway, I hope you enjoy reading. Thank you to everyone who's commented and given kudos or even who are just silently reading. I appreciate you!

Unlike the place where the wolves called home, fairy territory was overflowing with magical energy. During the day it looked no different from any other part of the forest but at night the magic of the fae swirled in the water, shone off the foliage, and was nearly tangible in the air. The bright hues that seeped through every crevice made for a bright and beautiful night; one that Eren was glad he didn’t miss. 

The decision not to return to the village was made just as impulsively as Eren’s initial decision to leave, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t go back eventually. He couldn’t run from his problems forever but at least he could give himself space and hopefully enough time to think about them before confronting them and, hopefully, putting an end to them for good. 

“Are you sure you should be staying away from the village like this? It’s one thing to leave for a few hours, but you’re staying overnight?” Levi murmured. 

“I’ll go back first thing in the morning, it’ll be fine. After what happened today I just couldn’t stand to go back. I’m sure Jean would have badgered me the moment I got back.” Eren huffed, hugging his knees to his chest. 

“You’re missing the point. It’s dangerous out here alone” Levi glowered. 

“I’m not alone, you’re here aren’t you?” Eren grinned. 

“Yeah, but—” 

“And I’m still here. I know this place like the back of my hand, nothing bad will happen while he’s here.” Armin chimed in. 

“I don’t need your help keeping Eren safe. I’m more worried about his reckless behavior.” Levi sighed. 

“Listen, after I go back in the morning I won’t leave like this again, alright?” Eren said 

Levi pursed his lips and thought for a moment before nodding. “alright.” 

Armin fluttered his wings and picked himself up off of the ground, hovering just above his newfound friend (and Levi). “You two should get some rest. I’ll be nearby to ensure nothing happens, so try to relax.” He said before flying up into the trees, disappearing out of sight. 

Eren smiled and rolled onto his back, laying his head in Levi’s lap. 

“I wanted to ask you something.” He said quietly, letting his eyes fall shut lazily. 

“Hmm?” Levi strung his fingers through Eren’s hair. 

“Why are you so interested in me suddenly? I thought you only wanted my blood.” Eren asked with a yawn. 

“You’re a stubborn, rebellious brat. I find it charming, it’s a refreshing change of pace. Besides, I already told you I’ve been watching you for a while. I’ve grown fond of you.” 

“I would expect a vampire that’s been around so long to already have found a mate.” 

“Well, vampires don’t exactly have mates— actually, we’re more akin to demons, so many don’t even form honest romantic attachments.” Levi chuckled, leaning back against a tree. “As time has passed, it seems like we’ve been growing more ‘human’ in that regard.” 

“Your kind doesn’t usually fall in love?” Eren opened his eyes, looking up at Levi with a puzzled expression. Love was something so important to werewolves, they were a loyal and affectionate race so it was a bit hard to comprehend the idea of going through life for so long without a partner. 

“Well, most vampires don’t get along with each other, and humans live for only a fraction of the time a vampire would so it’s more of a defense mechanism not to get attached,” Levi said thoughtfully. 

“You realize werewolves don’t live that much longer than humans, right?” Eren raised an eyebrow. 

“You won’t have to worry about that,” Levi smirked. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eren frowned. 

“Eren, you should be getting some rest. You’ve had a long day.” 

“It’s too cold for me to fall asleep like this, but I can’t communicate properly as a wolf.” 

“What, you mean sleeping outside in the middle of the woods _wasn’t_ a good idea?” Levi snorted. 

“Shut up.” 

“Well, you need to sleep, so you don’t need to worry about being able to talk, eh?” 

Eren pouted a little but ultimately changed into a wolf, his thick brown fur doing far more to shield him from the chilly night. He nuzzled his face into Levi’s side and settled comfortably with the vampire’s arms wrapped around him. 

“Goodnight, brat.” Levi murmured and closed his eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The sun hadn’t even begun to rise when Eren was gently shaken awake by Levi, bringing him to switch back into his human form and smile through his drowsiness. 

“You should go home now, I’m worried your neighbors will realize you’re gone if you don’t go back soon,” Levi said, drawing Eren into his arms. 

“It’s still dark out, can’t we sleep a little longer?” Eren yawned. He leaned into Levi, letting his eyes fall shut once more. 

“Eren, you can sleep as soon as you’re back in your cabin.” 

“I don’t want to get up.” 

“You’re going to have to. I can take you back to the outskirts of your village but you’ll have to go through it on your own.” Levi said. He pulled himself, along with Eren, to stand. “Besides, you need to take care of that issue with Jean.” 

Eren sighed and opened his eyes. “He’s going to be hurt.” 

“Either you hurt him or I hurt him, and I’m not planning on just hurting his _feelings_.” 

“Fine, fine, let’s make this quick. I want to back to sleep.” Eren whined. 

With that, the surrounding forest swirled before the omega’s eyes and soon the area formed into the more familiar woods Eren had come to know so well. 

“I can’t get used to this.” Eren groaned and held his head. It made his head spin, or maybe that was the lack of sleep. 

“I’m sorry, little pup, but this was the fastest way to get you back.” Levi hummed. 

“How much you want to bet Jean is outside my house again?” 

“That’s a fool’s bet.” 

“Right,” Eren muttered and turned towards the village only to stop in his tracks. “When will I see you again?” he asked hesitantly, turning back to Levi. 

“As soon as you’re alone. Don’t worry, I’m not done with you just yet.” Levi responded with a wink. 

It sent a shiver down Eren’s spine. 

Before the young wolf could walk away, Levi grabbed Eren by the back of the neck and pulled him into a chaste kiss. “I’ll see you soon.” He promised before disappearing into thin air. 

Eren smiled and felt as though things might finally be looking up for him, that made even dealing with Jean seem easy. 

As expected, the village was still quietly sleeping when Eren walked down the dirt path back to his cabin. Equally as expected, when he neared his home he saw Jean sitting on the ground leaning against the front door. 

“Jean,” Eren called out, kneeling in front of the alpha. The idiot had probably been sitting there all night and was probably freezing his ass off. 

“Huh?” Jean’s eyes flew open. “Eren! Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick about you!” 

“Sorry, I just-” 

“I heard you left yesterday and you never came back, how could you do something like that?” 

“I needed time to think, alright?” Eren sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“Look, I’m sorry about yesterday, I didn’t realize how upset you would get— Krista feels the same way,” Jean said sympathetically. 

“It doesn’t matter, Jean. We need to talk.” Eren said. He stood and Jean followed and the two head inside the little cabin. They stood in silence for a few moments while Eren struggled to find the words to say, he knew what he wanted but why was it so hard to get it out? 

“Is everything alright?” Jean asked. 

“Yes,” Eren said and glanced away. “But this— us, it’s not going to work out, Jean. I don’t want to be with you and I know you’re only settling for me because there’s no one else, we’re not in love. I don’t want a relationship like that, I’m sorry.” 

“How can you say that?” Jean’s tone conveyed the pain Eren caused more than enough but Eren still couldn’t look him in the eye. “We’ve known each other since we were born. I do love you.” He said, and Eren admired just how easily the words came to him. He hadn’t choked and struggled for years to say what he wanted as Eren had. 

“Just because you love me doesn’t mean you’re _in_ love with me,” Eren said as comfortingly as he could. “Of course I love you too, just… not like that.” 

“Really, Eren, what does that matter?” Jean laughed bitterly. “Would you really rather spend the rest of your life alone instead of being with me?” 

Eren paused, how could he answer that? He couldn’t tell Jean that he was with someone, not only would that hurt him immensely, but it would draw attention to Levi. If he answered yes, then it would hurt just as much, this wasn’t fair. Why couldn’t he do this in a way that didn’t hurt Jean? 

“You know what? Your expression is enough of an answer.” Jean said coldly. Eren was in shock. There were tears in Jean’s eyes, he had never once seen the alpha cry before and he hated himself for being the reason behind it now. 

“Wait, I-” 

“It’s alright. I want you to be happy, even if it’s not with me.” Jean said, turning away. He did his best to keep his tone steady but Eren could still hear it wavering. “It’s not like there will ever be anyone else— I’ll always be here, you know,” he said and without missing a beat he left through the door. 

As if time had frozen, Eren stood in the suffocating silence of his home for what felt like hours before he finally collapsed. From all the pressure, from hurting Jean, from knowing that even if Jean _could_ know the truth he would only be more hurt; the guilt was unbearable. Tears streamed down Eren’s cheeks like a neverending river and violent sobs filled his chest. He was deaf to his own misery even as it began to drown him. 

Even when two arms circled around him and held him against a strong chest, Eren had barely registered his surroundings. He just sat there crying until there were no more tears to shed. Why couldn’t he have fallen for Jean? They had known each other for years and he wasn’t a bad guy, in fact, he was an amazing alpha, any omega would be lucky to have someone so caring and Eren had just thrown him away. He barely even knew Levi, so why did he feel such a strong pull to him that he had never felt for Jean? 

“Eren, you need to breathe.” Levi’s voice instructed calmly. His hand rubbed Eren’s back comfortingly in hopes of relieving his pain. 

Eren sputtered for a moment before he was able to take a deep, shaky breath. He leaned his face into Levi’s neck and took more deep breaths, successfully calming him enough to at least be pulled to his feet and led back over to the bed. 

“It’ll be alright. You did well to let him down easy.” Levi said after a moment. 

“I hurt him so badly. I’ve never seen him like that before and it was all my fault.” Eren shook his head. 

“It’s not your fault you don’t want to be with someone you don’t love.” 

“It is my fault. I should have told him this three years ago. I’ve secretly always wanted to find a way out of our mating, I could have saved him so much pain had I just been willing to admit that.” 

“You’re still young. You’re not going to do everything perfectly, besides, you wanted to be with him to make him happy, didn’t you?” 

“Of course.” 

“Well, that’s a noble idea, though misguided. I’m sure once Jean has had time to think this over, he’ll say he would much rather you be with him because you want to be rather than because you have to be.”

Eren nodded slowly. 

“For now, try not to think about it, alright? You need to give these things some time, it’ll work itself out. Why not just lay down for a while?” Levi asked. 

Eren smiled and curled up on his bed comfortably and let Levi fit himself against him in a comfortable embrace. 

“But what about us?” He asked softly. 

“What about us?” Levi repeated. 

“I don’t understand how this relationship would work but if you were to fill in for my mate-” 

“We can talk about that later. You just need to relax a little for now.” Levi hummed and kissed Eren’s neck, right where a mate’s mark would go. 

“Alright.” Eren closed his eyes and let himself drift off again. The hectic morning clashed with his lack of sleep leaving him both physically and emotionally drained so sleep came easily. 

  
  
  


In the early afternoon, Eren woke again to a rapid pounding at his door. Levi had been wrapped around him just seconds before, but his presence vanished as quickly as ever when Eren stood to answer the door. He half expected Jean to be on the other side but was relieved to find Krista, instead. 

“Eren!” The little blonde cried out and threw her arms around Eren. Behind her stood Ymir, a rare sight given the alpha was usually out during the day. 

“We heard about what happened,” Ymir said, trying to force a level of sympathy that only came off as awkward. 

“Word gets around fast, huh?” Eren muttered numbly. 

“No, no one else knows yet. It’s just that Jean came directly to us after he left your house. He was a wreck.” Krista said 

Eren visibly flinched. 

“Oh, Eren, I’m sorry. I was just so worried about you, I wanted to make sure you were alright.” Krista sighed, backing away to hold Eren at arm’s length. 

“I’m…” 

“He’s a fucking mess, and I don’t blame him.” Ymir rolled her eyes. “Listen, you made a good call. If you stuck with Jean just because he was the only alpha around you would be miserable, besides, it’s no secret that you don’t want to stay in this village.” 

“Ymir!” Krista whined. 

“No, Krista, he needs to hear this,” Ymir continued. “Do whatever it is you need to to make yourself happy, even if it means making hard decisions, got that?” she said firmly. 

Eren nodded. 

Krista pouted. She knew that Eren had many reasons to leave the village, but it didn’t make the idea any less painful. Eren was like a little brother to her, but if he was unhappy… 

“She’s right,” Krista said hesitantly. “And if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask… alright, kiddo?” she asked, pinching Eren’s cheek. 

“Yeah, alright.” Eren smiled softly. “Do me a favor and make sure Jean’s doing alright, ok?” 

“Yeah, no problem. Last I checked he was asleep and cuddling with the pups.” Krista giggled. “He’ll be fine.” 

“We’ll get out of your hair now,” Ymir stated, wrapping an arm around Krista’s waist and tugging her along. 

Eren closed the door and for the second time that day he felt so drained, but as per usual his knight in shining armor arrived just in time and sat on the edge of his bed. The expression on his face made it clear he hadn’t understood everything he heard. 

“You dislike this village?” Levi asked, raising an eyebrow. It explained a lot, but then why would Eren stay for as long as he had? 

“It brings back painful memories. My parents passed away a few years back and ever since then it feels like I don’t belong here anymore.” Eren sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed. 

“Ah, I understand,” Levi said, placing his hand over Eren’s. “My mother was a mortal woman, and my father hadn’t stuck around long enough to learn that she was pregnant. As you can expect, I didn’t have much time to spend with my mother before she passed.” 

“I’m sorry, that’s terrible.” 

“Don’t be. I hardly remember her anymore, but I do remember how I felt when I lost her. I couldn’t stick around my home town after that, either. You don’t need to stay here if you don’t want to, Eren.” Levi started. “In fact, if you’re going to seriously consider me as your mate, it would be better if you didn’t.” 

While that would probably make most people sad, the idea of having a valid excuse to leave, not to mention someone to leave with, made Eren feel a sense of relief he thought impossible after the whole argument with Jean.

“Of course, you asked me to court you and I still plan to do that properly.” Levi grinned. 

“Oh right, you know, when I suggested that I figured I’d probably have to teach you a bit about what that means for werewolves.” Eren laughed. 

“There’s no need. I’m already fully aware of what that entails.” 

Eren blinked in surprise. Levi seemed pretty well educated on werewolves, he found that to be interesting. 

“I’ll start tonight by taking you back to the place we first met.” 

“I’m curious as to what you have in store.” 

“Well, it’ll have a vampiric twist on it.” Levi shrugged.

“You’re not going to bring a sacrifice or something, are you?” Eren teased. 

“If anything, _you_ are the sacrifice, brat.”Levi retorted. 

“Hah, I knew there was a catch!” 

“You seem to be feeling better, huh?” 

“I think everything will be fine,” Eren said glancing at the door. Krista and Ymir only knew about what happened because Jean had gone directly to them, so it would take some time before word spread around. It was the quiet before the storm and Eren was fully intent on taking advantage of it. 

“Right, well I’ve been shirking responsibilities for far too long. I need to leave.” Levi stated, standing up. “I’ll see you tonight, stay out of trouble until then.” 

“I’m not even going to pretend that I’ll try,” Eren smirked. 

“Fair enough,” Levi said nonchalantly and leaned in closer to Eren. “Just keep in mind that I have no problem with punishing a naughty puppy.” 

Eren’s face flushed and for a moment he was left dumbfounded. He shouldn’t put it past Levi to play dirty like that. 

“Is that a promise?” he purred as soon as he recovered. 

“Always.” With that, Levi disappeared from sight.

Without a beat, Eren got dressed and head out of the cabin. Jean was probably still with Krista and Ymir, so heading over there was definitely a no-go, but at the very least this meant that there would be no one to nag him about his decision to leave again. This time Eren didn’t stray very far, he only skirted the outside of the village, walking through the area slowly rather than racing through the trees as a wolf. 

The day was still young and the chattering of birds and other little critters could be heard through the woods. It was pretty loud, but not loud enough to completely stifle the wailing that Eren heard coming from the forest. He had almost missed it, it was coming from pretty far away but it was an unmistakable cry for help. Eren listened carefully and the moment the next cry rang out he ran through the forest in search of whatever creature was making the noise. 

It took little time for Eren to find the source of the pained howls; a wounded wolf laying against a tree. By the looks of it, it was just a regular wolf, but all the same, it was still Eren’s kin. 

“What happened to you, these look like claw marks in your sides.” Eren gasped, falling to his knees beside the wolf. He wasn’t surprised that the wounded wolf put its face in his lap. Generally, wolves reacted well to werewolves, which would make things easier for Eren to help this poor creature. “It looks like you were attacked by another wolf, huh?” He sighed. Maybe a rival pack, or maybe it pissed off the alpha of its own pack. 

“Eren!” A voice called out. A glowing orb fluttered in front of Eren’s face, trying to catch his attention. 

“Armin, is that you?” Eren blinked. 

“I came looking for you, you left without saying ‘goodbye’ this morning.” Armin scolded. “... and I was bored.” 

“I’m sorry, but right now I need to focus. This wolf is losing a lot of blood.” Eren said, refocusing his attention on the wolf. 

“Oh my!” Armin gasped. He grew to normal size in an instant and landed just beside Eren. “Let me help. Fairies are good with healing.” 

“Really? Then you had perfect timing.” Eren said and slipped out of Armin’s way. 

“I’d say it was probably fate.” Armin grinned. “This will only take a second.” He said and put his hands over the wolf’s fur. Light poured out of each gash and sealed it shut instantly. When Armin was finished, not even a scar was left beneath the matted down fur, but the blood in the wolf’s fur remained. 

“Hey, thanks!” Eren grinned. The wolf was on his feet instantly, yipping and licking at Armin’s face. “I think he appreciated it.” 

“I guess so.” Armin giggled. “What are you going to do now?” 

“What do you mean?” Eren raised an eyebrow. 

“I told you, this had to be fate. This wolf was brought to you for a reason!” Armin insisted. 

Eren blinked. 

“Fairies take fate very seriously.” 

“I see that.” Eren rolled his eyes and looked down at the wolf. “I could take him home with me, at least for a little while. If he had been attacked by a rival pack in the area, he might run the risk of getting hurt again.” 

“You got a puppy! What are you going to name him?” Armin asked curiously. 

“I’m not going to name him.” Eren frowned. 

“What, why not?” 

“I don’t want to get too attached. Wolves aren’t meant to be kept as pets. As soon as he’s ready to move on, I’m going to let him.” Eren said, running his fingers through messy fur 

“Alright, alright. I get it.” 

“First thing’s first. He needs a bath.” Eren said, standing up and brushing himself off. Just touching the wolf had his hand covered in dirt and blood.

“Oh, the lake isn’t too far from here!” Armin said, fluttering up. “Come on, let’s go.” He said and zipped off. 

“He’s really energetic, huh?” Eren said, glancing down to the wolf. As if in response, he snorted.

  
  


As it turned out, the wolf had so much dirt caked in its fur that what Eren had at first perceived to be brown fur actually turned out to be a beautiful inky black. The clumps of blood were harder to wash out, but after an hour, and a lot of whining from the pup-like wolf, Armin and Eren had successfully gotten the creature cleaned. The wolf stepped out of the water and shook himself off, thankfully not standing too close to Armin or Eren at the time. 

“Alright, now what?” Armin asked. 

“He probably hasn’t eaten properly in a while. I should take care of that.” Eren said thoughtfully. 

“Oh? I thought omegas didn’t hunt.” Armin tilted his head. 

“Just because we normally don’t doesn’t mean we’re incapable. Besides, it’ll be a good bonding experience.”

“I thought you didn’t want to get attached.” 

“Too late. We’ll have to make this quick, it’s exhausting to stay in my wolf form during the day.” Eren sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Do you want me to help?” Armin offered. 

“Thanks, but I want to do this myself,” Eren said, offering a smile before turning to run off with his new wolf friend. 

“Aah, alright. I’ll wait here for you two.” Armin called out and settled against a tree. 

  
  
  
  


After a full day of taking care of a grown wolf and keeping him fully entertained, Eren finally brought him back to the village. Armin had stuck around for the majority of the day, but they both agreed that it wasn’t a good idea to bring an outsider in out of nowhere. The wolf was different. 

No one even batted an eye when they saw a very obviously new wolf walking through the street beside Eren. It was still day time, so the most obvious assumption was that this was just an ordinary wolf. Eren took his new friend inside the cabin and got out some old quilts and pillows to make a comfortable bed for his furry companion. It seemed to satisfy the wolf because as soon as Eren stepped away it collapsed down into the pile. 

“You’re probably exhausted, aren’t you?” Eren hummed and gingerly pet the wolf. 

“Interesting. Decided to get a new pet?” Levi’s voice called out from behind Eren.

“He’s not a pet. He’s free to leave whenever he’s ready. I’m just taking care of him for a bit.” Eren explained. 

The wolf was on his feet and jumped over Eren’s lap to stand in front of him protectively. A warning growl sounded from its throat, though it looked ready to tear out Levi’s throat. 

“Hey, it’s alright. He’s not going to hurt us.” Eren said quickly, wrapping his arms around the wolf’s neck. Levi, on the other hand, didn’t even flinch. 

“Good instincts. It could tell right away what I was.” Levi muttered, looking over the wolf once more. 

“I guess wolves aren’t fond of vampires?” Eren blinked. 

“More like they don’t like how we smell.” 

“Understandable. You smell like death.” 

Levi laughed. “Anyway, you’re not bringing the dog with us, are you?” 

“He’s a wolf, not a dog.” 

“Nuisance.” 

“You don’t like wolves?” Eren raised an eyebrow. 

“I don’t like animals in general.” 

Eren huffed and looked down at his little wolf. He seemed to be pouting like he didn’t want Eren to leave. “No, I’ll leave him behind. He needs to get some sleep anyway,” he said firmly. 

“Alright, then hang on.” 

“Huh?” 

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist and immediately the cabin drifted out of sight and changed into the beautiful forest clearing. 

“Part of wolf courting is the romantic aspect of revisiting the time we first met, yes?” Levi asked. 

“Yes…” Eren murmured, and glanced back towards Levi. “You said you would throw your own vampiric twist on this?” He asked curiously. 

“Ah, I’m getting to that,” Levi stated, holding up a finger. “Another part is the alpha, in this case, me, is supposed to prove to their omega they can provide for them.” 

“Of course.” 

“That’s where my little twist comes in,” Levi stated with a smirk. “I have something for you.” He said, and from his pocket, he procured a chain with a glass vial filled with a red liquid attached. 

“What is that?” Eren asked curiously. 

“It’s filled with my blood,” Levi said placing the chain around Eren’s neck. “In case of any emergencies, if I’m not around you’ll drink this.” 

“What will it do?” Eren asked quietly. 

“Aside from letting me know you’re in danger? It will give you a fraction of my power.” Levi explained. “But just know that this isn’t something to take lightly. This is the closest thing a vampire has to mating.” 

“Isn’t that just enthrallment?” Eren raised an eyebrow. 

“I told you we’re not very romantic creatures, right?” 

“Yes.” Eren grinned. “But I think you’re an exception,” he said, pressing a soft kiss to Levi’s lips. It was gentle and affectionate, but when it broke off, Eren could read what Levi wanted all over his face. 

“You want my blood, don’t you.” 

“I’m sorry.” Levi cringed. 

“It’s fine, it’s been a few days. I’m not sure how often you need it but I’m sure it’s more comfortable not to wait so long.” Eren laughed and leaned against a tree. 

Levi, being as impatient as ever, sunk to his knees and pulled Eren’s pants down to reveal those delicious, smooth thighs. 

“Wait a minute. I just realized if you bite me here-” 

“You are going to be begging me to fuck you again? That was the plan.” Levi finished. 

“You want to do it here?” Eren questioned. 

“As opposed to in your bed while a strange wolf watches?... Yes.” Levi deadpanned. 

Oh, fair enough. 

“Alright, alright,” Eren muttered. 

Levi didn’t miss the blush that crossed Eren’s face, or how his member twitched before having even been touched. The vampire just sunk his teeth into Eren’s thigh and enjoyed the sweet blood that flowed out of him. Since he had the time, he wanted to properly tease Eren. After taking his sweet time drawing blood from his thighs, he prodded at the omega’s now slick hole shallowly. 

“I hope you didn’t forget just how I can make you squirm.” Levi purred against Eren’s thighs after having his fill. 

“No.” Eren breathed out. 

Levi stood without pulling his fingers from Eren’s sensitive hole and trapped his lips in another kiss. He bit into the boy’s lip lightly, but enough to make it bleed and fill his mouth with more of that intoxicating sweetness. 

Eren whined but held Levi close all the same. 

“I just can’t get enough of you.” Levi murmured against Eren’s lips. “And you were a good boy all day, weren’t you?” 

Eren nodded eagerly.

“You’re normally such a stubborn, problematic brat. Then I get you like this-” Levi hooked his fingers into Eren’s prostate in a way that had him mewling and made his knees shaking beneath him. Had it not been for Levi pressing him into the tree behind him, he would have fallen for sure. “You fall apart so beautifully for me.” 

Levi took a step back and pulled his fingers away, letting Eren’s legs gave out beneath him. He fell to his knees, looking up at the vampire in front of him through a lusty haze. 

“Be a good pup for me and open your mouth up wide,” Levi stated as he undid his pants and pulled out his cock. 

Without hesitation, Eren let his mouth drop open and stuck out his tongue. His warm mouth looked so inviting, he rested his hands against Levi’s thighs but waited for the vampire to make the first move. 

Levi’s hand came to the back of Eren’s head as he guided his length into the omega’s mouth. Eren couldn’t fit the entire thing at first, but he grunted in irritation and relaxed his throat enough to push the rest in. a muffled groan spilled from Eren’s lips when Levi bottomed out. 

“Shit…” Levi hissed, pressing a hand against the tree to stabilize himself. He hadn’t expected Eren’s mouth to feel _this_ good. “Be careful, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” He murmured, but it seemed like Eren’s obedient behavior wasn’t going to last for very long, no surprise there. 

The stubborn brat looked up at Levi with a glare before slowly beginning to move. He pulled away until just the tip remained between his plump lips and swirled his tongue over the sensitive head before plunging Levi’s cock back down his throat again. Eren started getting more confident and quickened his pace, finding that he liked the way Levi looked when he was succumbing to pleasure. It seemed like he had gotten the upper hand this time. 

That didn’t last long. As soon as Levi realized Eren wasn’t made of glass, his hand fisted in the omega’s soft brown locks and set the pace for himself. It was so quick, Eren could hardly keep up, but he found that he didn’t care too much. Slick was spilling down his thighs and he wasn’t sure just how much longer he could wait for that delicious length to utterly destroy him. 

Luckily he didn’t have to wait too long; Levi’s grip on Eren’s hair pulled him to his feet quickly, and without having a chance to catch his breath, Levi’s lips were on his again. He was hoisted up against the tree as if he weighed nothing.

“You’re such a tease,” Levi whispered. 

“You’re one to talk.” Eren retorted, but that smug attitude dissipated the moment Levi buried his throbbing erection in Eren’s hole. The aching emptiness that had been building up was satisfied in an instant, drawing a hitched moan from his throat. 

“Such a brat.” 

“You know you like it.” Eren panted out, only to be silenced again by a harsh thrust. 

A rough pace was set, with a bruising grip on his waist, Eren was left to Levi’s mercy which seemed to dwindle. He couldn’t bring himself to care as long as Levi didn’t stop, and all at once he had forgotten about his initial hesitation from being out in the open. 

While Levi further unraveled Eren with pleasure, the latter dug his claws into the vampire’s back, tearing through his shirt easily. 

“Play nice, would you?” Levi growled. Without a second thought, he buried his teeth into Eren’s shoulder. He had already retracted his fangs, so all it left was a beautiful mark against tan skin. 

Eren didn’t bother calling Levi out on his hypocrisy. He was too far gone, and it wasn’t long before he was spilling his seed, further ruining what was left of Levi’s shirt.

The assault did not let up, though. In fact, Levi sped up, his movement became more sloppy and had Eren crying out from the overstimulation until he finally finished and slowed to a halt. 

“I don’t think courting usually involves sex, you know.” Eren teased. The two fell to the ground in a crumpled-up heap, enjoying the closeness before they had to move. 

“Unconventional means for an unconventional couple,” Levi responded, leaning into Eren’s shoulder. 

At that, Eren couldn’t complain. This was so different from anything he was used to, and maybe that’s why he was falling for Levi so fast and so hard. 

While everything thing seemed perfect, in their vulnerable state, neither Eren nor Levi had managed to catch wind of the presence that was not too far off from them. That being said, they never could have been prepared for what that would have in store for them. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. My heart broke for Jean a little... I swear I'll stop being mean to him at some point. I kinda like the dynamic he and Eren have in this story, though. They still argue but they're really close, I thought it was kinda cute. 
> 
> Also! that picture was a lot of fun to draw (but I hate doing backgrounds) it was originally supposed to take place during the first scene in the woods which was why I added the colorful background but it ended up making more sense for the scene in the cabin. Either way, I'm still happy with how it turned out. Next chapter I think I'll have two pictures, one for Armin and one for Jean.
> 
> And in case you were wondering, Eren does not have the ears and tail shown in both pictures I drew... yet. I drew them in the pictures because they're kinda symbolic of the universe, but those will come along later (along with an explanation, of course.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I really wanted to have this posted last night. I finished the chapter and as much of the fanart as I was willing to but I was too exhausted to edit. Oh well, as a result of this (depending on how today goes) I might have two updates in one day. We'll see. I'm terrible at sticking to plans.

Jean clasped a hand over his mouth and fell back against a tree; he felt like he was going to be sick. He had only come out here for some fresh air and instead he stumbled up Eren and… who the actual  _ fuck  _ was that? Jean had never seen this guy before, he knew he wasn’t from the village. He recalled seeing Eren strolling through the village with a black wolf earlier in the day, had he really found another alpha so soon?

The idea that Eren would have been able to move on so quickly left Jean aching more than he wanted to admit. He still wasn’t over the rejection, and yes he wanted Eren to be happy but he couldn’t help feeling so bitter. How long had these two been together? When and how did they meet? It all seemed too suspicious, after all, the closest werewolf village would have taken Eren days to reach. Maybe it wasn’t any of Jean’s business, but Eren was still his friend, he had the right to worry about him!

Speaking of which, if he didn’t leave, they would eventually notice him, it wasn’t as if Jean was all that far away. His legs shook as he fell into his wolf form and took off through the woods. He would question Eren on this in the morning but for now, he just needed to get back home. Jean arrived back in the village in record time, he was out of breath and exhausted but at least it helped to clear his head a little.

As soon as he arrived back, however, he saw that  _ same  _ black wolf from earlier in the middle of the dirt path. How had he gotten back before him and, that being said, why was Eren not with him now? It didn’t matter. Jean was quick to switch forms and approach the wolf, examining him closely. 

Either the other wolf didn’t trust him enough to change forms or still wanted to play under the guise of being just an ordinary wolf, but regardless, it stayed as it was. 

“I’m not sure who you are or what your intentions are with Eren, but if you hurt him there’s not a place you can hide that I can’t find,” Jean said confidently, narrowing his eyes at the wolf. 

The black wolf just tilted its head curiously, of course, Jean wouldn’t know that this was not who he had seen in the clearing just as much as this wolf would have no idea what he was talking about. He just barked and sniffed at Jean. 

“Hey, hey! Are you listening to me?” 

He was not. 

“Ugh, dumb mutt. Just leave me alone then.” Jean muttered and walked away. 

The wolf yipped but didn’t follow Jean. Instead, it circled back towards Eren’s cabin, having gotten its fill of exploring for one night. By the time he arrived back, Eren had already returned, and the blood-sucking leech was standing beside him again.

“Are you alright? You’re not hurt, are you?” Levi asked, sitting down on the bed beside Eren. 

“I’m fine, tired, but fine.” Eren laughed. His eyes fell on the wolf the moment he nudged the front door open “Oh! There you are. I was wondering where you had gone off to.” 

“Your dog got out? Do you often leave your doors unlocked when you’re away?” 

“It must have slipped my mind. At least he wouldn’t have been bored. Did you have fun roaming around the village?” Eren asked, running his fingers through the wolf’s soft fur. 

The wolf barked in response and nuzzled its face into Eren’s lap. He still seemed wary of Levi, his eyes didn’t leave the vampire as long as he was in the cabin. 

“He already really likes you. You’re really not going to give him a name?” Levi raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m sure he won’t want to stay forever.” Eren sighed. “Besides, are you really going to let me keep a wolf when I leave this village?” 

“Hell no.” 

“Then there you go.” 

“They shed, make messes, and they’re noisy. I don’t see why you want to keep him around, to begin with.” Levi snorted. 

“Because they’re soft and lovable, and if you’re gonna complain so much I guess he can just take your spot on the bed,” Eren smirked. 

“You’re kidding, right?” 

Eren patted the bed and the wolf immediately jumped up and into his arms. 

“You’re not. Alright, I get it.” Levi hummed and stood up. 

“Oh come on, I just want to give him proper attention. Whatever he went through must have been really hard on him.” Eren frowned. 

“I’m just messing with you, brat. I get it. Get some rest, alright?” Levi said and stood up. “I still have a few things I need to take care of, anyway.” 

Eren nodded and snuggled up against his wolf friend. 

“Goodnight, Levi.” 

“Goodnight.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Jean had wanted to approach Eren and find out just who he had been with, but when he went to try talking to him he found that he couldn’t bring himself to approach him, so what did he do instead? He began watching him. 

The wolf never seemed to leave the cabin often, and when he did it was usually beside Eren. Ever since that night, he hadn’t seen him in a human form. That wouldn’t have been so odd had it not been for the fact that a  _ week  _ ended up passing and generally werewolves (especially unmated ones) couldn’t stay in this form for longer than two days. 

Well, there was an exception to that, if a pregnant omega took on their wolf form early on in the pregnancy, they would get stuck. For many reasons that didn’t make sense. One; Eren couldn’t get another omega pregnant, two; the man Jean had seen didn’t look like an omega at all, and three; even if Jean was wrong and the man he had seen  _ was  _ an omega, the fact that he had been capable of switching forms was an indicator that he wasn’t stuck. 

So how was this damn wolf able to go so long without being caught in his human form? 

“Oh.” Speak of the devil, Jean nearly tripped over the damn wolf. Surprisingly, Eren wasn’t beside him this time. “How are you able to stay like this for so long?” he questioned bluntly after looking the wolf over for some time. 

The wolf just stared back at Jean. instead of giving a response, which Jean didn’t really expect anyway, it just jumped up on him. 

“Hey!” Jean had been taken by surprise. The wolf knocked him onto his back and licked his face playfully. “Alright, alright. Quit it. You’re such a weird pup.” He couldn’t help but laugh as he tried to shield himself from the assault. The wolf definitely didn’t seem to dislike him, that was good. In fact, he actually seemed really sweet…

The wolf played for a little longer, but as if it realized something, it jumped off of Jean suddenly and barked. 

“Ah, have something you need to do? Probably have to go find Eren, huh? Alright, run along then.” Jean said, smiling softly as he watched the wolf run off. 

The wolf ran from the village, following the scent it had grown so familiar with until it was lead to a little spot in the woods where Eren sat with Armin. 

Over the past week, the two had begun hanging out nearly every day while Levi would steal Eren during the night. Out of the two, the wolf definitely favored Armin. He generally kept his distance and never came off as a possible threat. He had even been the one to heal him when Eren had found him injured in the woods, which definitely helped the wolf become more comfortable with him. 

“Ah, it’s the cute puppy!” Armin squealed. The wolf lay across Armin’s lap and let the fairy pet him as if it was a normal domestic dog. Eren had noticed those traits in the wolf, and he was beginning to wonder if he was mistaken. This could have just been a very wolf-like dog. 

If that were the case, maybe he  _ could  _ keep this pup. Then again, dog or wolf, this creature still hated Levi. 

“He seems to really like you.” Eren grinned. 

“What. Is that a surprise? Animals  _ love  _ woodland fairies.” Armin giggled. “A lot of our magic revolves around taking care of the forest, you know. That involves the animals in it.” 

“Fair enough. He doesn’t seem too fond of Levi, he keeps growling at him.” Eren sighed and shook his head. 

The wolf whined at the scolding, but Armin made up for it in ear scratches. 

“Has he bitten Levi?” Armin asked. 

“Not yet but he’s tried.” 

Armin paused for a moment and looked down at the wolf before giving him more reward scratches. “Good boy!” 

“Armin!” 

“I’m kidding, yeesh. He’s not  _ that  _ bad.” Armin laughed. 

“The wolf doesn’t know you’re kidding!” 

“Are you doubting his intelligence?” Armin feigned offense. 

“What, are you an animal whisperer, too? Do you know what he’s thinking?” 

“Uh… sure, yeah. He’s thinking that you’re stupid for trusting a vampire.” Armin smirked. 

Well, he wasn’t too far off. 

“He is not. You’re so full of it.” Eren rolled his eyes with a grin. 

“Alright, enough joking around. What are we going to do today?” Armin asked, picking himself up with his wings. 

“Go swimming?” Eren suggested. 

“Too cold.” 

“Go for a walk.” 

“Too much work.” 

“Take a nap?” Eren deadpanned. 

“Boring!” 

“Well, what do you want to do?” Eren raised an eyebrow. 

“I want to show you around the fairy village!” Armin cheered excitedly. 

“Why didn’t you just  _ say  _ that?”

“Is that a yes or a no?” 

“I’d be stupid to pass up an opportunity like this. That’s a yes!” Eren grinned. 

“Unfortunately we can’t bring puppy with us. I’m not that strong.” Armin said, pouting at the wolf in his lap. 

“Alright, buddy. Run home, ok? Oh, and behave. If I come home and my clothes are all laying on the floor again you’re sleeping outside tonight.” Eren warned. 

The wolf whined but did as it was told. 

“He pulled all your clothes out? Honestly, I never see you where shirts so I was just convinced you didn’t own any clothes.” Armin teased. 

“Just because I choose not to wear them doesn’t mean I don’t own any. They get destroyed when I change forms, so what’s the point?” Eren frowns. “Anyway, how are you intending we get to your village?” 

“You’re not afraid of heights, are you?” Armin asked. 

“Uhm.” 

“Oh well, I guess we’ll find out.” Armin laughed and wrapped his arms around Eren’s middle, lifting him up into the air on his wings. 

“ARMIN!” 

“Just close your eyes, don’t look down, and try not to puke,” Armin instructed as he zipped through the air carrying Eren. 

  
  
  
  


Flying through the air was an experience Eren hoped to never repeat. It was quick and was over before he knew it, but he found that he still preferred Levi’s head-spinning methods of transportation over that of Armin’s. Still, once he was brought to a village in the trees, all thoughts of the nauseating experience left his mind. 

“This place is beautiful. You  _ live  _ here?” Eren asked when Armin gently set him down on a wooden bridge between trees. 

“Yep! Woodland fairies prefer to live above the ground since our magic isn’t typically used for direct combat. This way we’re kept safe from anything that might threaten us.” Armin hummed as he led Eren inside his cozy little tree home. 

The first thing the wolf noticed was that the quarters were small, but filled to the brim with neatly stacked books in the shelves. Besides that, rather than having any furniture, there were comfortable stacks of quilts cover an area of the floor, which Eren assumed to be Armin’s bed. 

“This is completely different from my village. It’s very interesting.” Eren said. 

“Ah, yes, you may behave less like humans than other species that live closer to them, but fairies don’t typically have anything in common with them — that might be why we don’t get along with them very well.” 

“There are so many books here. Do all fairies read this much?” Eren asked, skimming his fingers along one of the shelves. 

“I believe so. Most of these books were written by other fairies, but I do have a modest collection of books written by humans and witches. Those are hard to come by out here, though. You’re free to borrow any of them if you’d like.” Armin said and turned to one of the shelves. He examined it for a moment before plucking one of his favorite novels off of it. “Ah, this one is one of my favorites. It’s about the history of different inhuman species. We all came about after the humans in different ways, I find it so fascinating.” 

“Really? I only know about the history of my own kind.” Eren hummed. 

“Descending from ordinary wolves, right? Your kind is one of the few that didn’t stem from regular humans. Fairies are similar in that regard, actually. I think you’ll like the portion on vampires.” 

“Really?” Eren grinned. 

“You’ll find that fairies and vampires are actually very similar that way, but I won’t spoil the surprise for you. You should read it yourself.” Armin said and held the book out. 

“Thank you.” 

“It’s no problem. I mainly wanted to bring you here to give you that. It’s important for you to read about these things since you’re with a vampire, you know. I have a feeling Levi already knows what to expect but…” Armin trailed off, scratching the back of his neck. 

“I have no idea how any of this is supposed to work.” Eren laughed nervously. 

“That’s what I’ve gathered. While you’re here, I do want to show you a few things.” Armin said and lead Eren back outside. 

Dozens of glowing orbs flittered past, but Eren saw no other full-sized fairies wandering the village. Armin took notice of Eren’s confusion and sighed. 

“They can tell you’re not one of us. Just as werewolves are more comfortable around strangers in their wolf forms, fairies tend to shrink down like that around new creatures.” He explained. 

“Oh! I understand.” 

“This way. There’s a pretty popular hangout spot on this end of the village.” Armin said and gestured for Eren to follow him.

Armin led Eren over multiple bridges before finally reaching a wooden gate that shielded a staircase. Opening the gate, the two descended to one of the only portions of the village that were at ground level: a natural spring. 

Just like Eren had seen in the forest at night, the natural spring swirled with magical energy, but it held so much that it glowed bright even during the day. 

“This is beautiful.” Eren gasped. 

“I thought you’d say that,” Armin said, stripping down to a pair of shorts and descending into the warm water. 

Eren followed suit after placing the book Armin lent him in a safe spot and found that the magical water made his skin tingle as if bubbles were popping against his skin. 

“This is amazing, It feels like I’m getting a massage.” Eren sighed and sunk deeper into the water. 

“This spring has healing properties but many fairies just use it to relax, as well,” Armin explained. He had grown distracted for a moment and Eren followed his gaze to find it was on another glowing fairy orb that hovered just above Armin’s head. 

“Annie!” Armin shouted happily. 

Suddenly the orb grew into a full-sized woman who plopped down into the water beside Armin. 

“Hello, Armin.” The girl said, though her gaze was on Eren. He couldn’t tell just what she was thinking, she had an amazing poker face. 

“Ah, this is Eren, the werewolf I was telling you about,” Armin said, gesturing to Eren. Annie’s eyes widen in realization and she nodded. 

“Ah, so  _ you’re  _ the little pup that wandered into fairy territory. Best be glad that you came to the woodland fairies and didn’t end up being seen by the water fae.” Annie said calmly. 

“What, would it have been that bad?” Eren asked. 

“There territory started only half a mile from where I found you and they probably would have lured you into the water and drown you on the spot,” Armin said frantically. “Why do you think Levi was so hesitant to trust me when you met me? He wasn’t sure just what kind of fairy I was.” 

“I didn’t realize they were that dangerous.” Eren frowned. 

“Many faes are benevolent but tricksters but just as many are even more violent than vampires by nature. At least vampires are only after your blood, the more violent fairies will tear you to shreds.” Annie explained. “Just be more careful from now on.” 

“Yeah, I will be.” Eren beamed. Although she seemed hard to read, Annie seemed friendly, at least. 

“Enough of that, what’s done is done, and I’m sure even if you had ended up in the territory of the water fairies, Levi probably would have killed them before they hurt you.” Armin shrugged. 

“You’re praising a vampire now?” Annie raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

“He treats Eren well. Believe me, I’ve been making sure of it.” Armin grinned. 

“How many stalkers do I have now?” Eren glared at Armin. 

“Hey, I was only watching for a bit to make sure he wasn’t lying about his intentions. I’m not anymore, I swear!” Armin defended. “Wait, who else has been watching you?” 

“Other than Levi? Just the alpha I was  _ supposed  _ to be mated to. We haven’t spoken since I rejected him, though.” Eren said quietly. “I’m a little worried about him.” 

“I would be too, normally wolves know each other for quite some time before they begin courting, I’m sure he probably took it pretty hard.” Armin frowned. 

“He’s been my best friend since we were infants! We’ve never gone this long without talking. He’s annoying as hell but I still miss him.” Eren said. 

“Well, then just try talking to him. If you’ve been friends for that long I’m sure he’s not going to want to lose you as a friend  _ as well  _ as a mate.” Annie suggested after a moment. She wasn’t sure if it was her place to give advice, but she’s never been one to hold her tongue anyway. 

“She’s right. Why don’t you talk to him when you go home, I can take you back now if you’d like.” Armin suggested. 

The realization that Armin would expect to fly again dawned on Eren and he flinched. “You know, on second thought, it wouldn’t hurt to not talk to him for a while longer, right?” 

“What?” Armin pouted. 

“You made him fly with you, didn’t you,” Annie said, glancing over to Armin. 

“Well, yeah, but it only took a few minutes!” Armin insisted. 

“I can’t do that again. It was awful, I’ll just wait for Levi to figure out where I am.” Eren said. 

“Oh, then I get to meet the infamous vampire lover, too?” Annie smirked. 

“I hope he doesn’t freak anyone out.” Armin groaned. 

“Actually, now I’m curious. Are all vampires as strange as Levi?” Eren asked. 

“Yes!” Annie and Armin both answered in unison. 

“Actually, most I’ve met are even stranger. It’s hard to tell what they’re thinking, they don’t communicate well, and they  _ keep trying to bite my damn wings _ .” Armin hissed in irritation. 

“They don’t get along with any species they’ve tried to feed off of.” Annie shrugged. 

“I think getting bitten is Eren’s kink, so that’s probably why he’s an exception.” Armin teased. 

“Armin, that was supposed to be a secret!” Eren hissed. 

“Oh… well, it still is. Only you, me, and Annie are here to hear that.” Armin giggled.

“And those twelve fairies hovering around us, but who’s counting?” Annie added.

Eren opened his mouth to respond but suddenly he was plucked up from the water by an invisible force and set back on the ground. If the scent of blood was anything to go off of, his favorite vampire had finally found him. 

“Levi!” Eren grinned. 

Sure enough, Levi materialized out of thin air beside Eren. 

“I leave you alone for two hours and you’re back in fairy territory again?” Levi raised an eyebrow. 

“Armin brought me here, I didn’t wander out here on my own.” Eren rolled his eyes.    
  


“I didn’t know you liked flying.” 

“I don’t. He’s not allowed to bring me here anymore.” Eren scowled. 

“He’s just being a baby about it. It was fine.” Armin chimed in. 

“Please take me back, I don’t want him to do it again,” Eren begged, of course not before picking up the precious book Armin had let him borrow.

“Of course.” Levi nodded and looked to Armin. “See you, pipsqueak,” he muttered before disappearing with Eren. 

“Pipsqueak!? I’m taller than him!” Armin hissed, looking to Annie who just shrugged. 

  
  
  
  
  


Once Eren had finally gotten back to his village, he parted ways with Levi just long enough to seek out Jean. After having gone a whole week without talking, he at least felt the need to check in on him to make sure he was alright. He figured they wouldn’t be able to go back to the way things were immediately, but this was a start. 

Jean had been at his own home when Eren finally found him, and when he knocked on the door, one would think Jean had just seen a ghost by the expression on his face. 

“Eren?” 

“I wanted to see how you were doing. I haven’t heard from you since last week.” Eren said slowly. 

“Fine… I’m fine.” Jean said, his expression becoming more somber. “Listen, there are no hard feelings, alright? If you’re not happy with the idea of being with me then I don’t want you to force yourself to be.” 

While Eren was happy to hear that, after their argument, he hadn’t been expecting it. 

“Alright.” Eren nodded. “You know, you don’t have to be afraid to come around. I don’t want our friendship to end just because of this.” He added with a sympathetic smile. 

“Are you sure your new companion would like that?” Jean blinked. 

Realization struck Eren in an instant. “The wolf I’ve been taking care of? Jean, that’s just an ordinary wolf. I don’t think he’ll care what you do as long as you don’t hurt me. He is a bit protective but he loves everyone” He laughed. 

Jean looked disbelieving, and Eren picked up on it immediately. “Seriously, Jean. He’s just your average wolf. Don’t you think you would have seen a new werewolf walking around if he wasn’t? People definitely would have been talking already had someone new moved to the village.” He added. 

“Is that so?” Jean hummed and offered a small smile. “Well, I’m sorry I can’t talk more, but I was in the middle of making dinner. We can talk soon, alright?” he said. 

“Alright. Have a good night, Jean.” Eren called out as he began walking away. 

Jean closed the door behind himself and his smile faded away. Was Eren really telling the truth? He had been watching for a week now and it seemed like he wasn’t lying, but if that was the case then who had he seen in the forest with Eren? 

Eren never could have realized that he had only set Jean back down the path of finding the truth, but how would he have known what Jean had seen in the first place?

It was late in the afternoon and Eren returned back to his cabin to see Levi standing against a wall and the wolf growling at him. 

“What did you do?” Eren questioned. 

“Nothing, I just came in here!” Levi defended. 

“He probably doesn’t like that you came in here while I wasn’t home.” Eren frowned. “You need to cut him some slack, he’s not going to hurt anyone.” He said to the wolf and rubbed him behind the ears. 

  
  


“And you wanted to take it when you leave. That thing hates me!” Levi hissed. 

“Probably because you keep calling him ‘it’ and ‘thing’” Eren said. 

“It’s an animal.” 

The wolf barked. 

“ _ He  _ isn’t going to start liking you unless you try being nice to him.” Eren teased. 

“Fine, I’ll be nice to the stupid dog.” Levi huffed. 

“You’re off to a terrible start.” 

“...starting tomorrow,” Levi muttered. “I came here for you, not the dog.” 

“Right, so what’s the plan for tonight?” Eren asked, approaching Levi and wrapping his arms around him comfortably. 

“I figured tonight would be a perfect night to fill you in on just what to expect of our coupling,” Levi said with a grin. 

“Oh, great! Armin gave me this book on the history of different inhuman creatures, maybe you can help explain a few things to me!” 

“Sounds perfect.” Levi hummed and reached up to give Eren a kiss. 

The wolf did not like that, it did not like that at all. This time he actually did bite Levi, he went right for the ankle. 

“Shit! Levi cursed but had no problem with prying the wolf’s jaw open and getting it off of his leg. 

“Oh! Levi, I’m sorry, I’m not sure what’s gotten into him.” Eren said quickly, wrapping his arms around the wolf’s neck to keep him from going after Levi again. 

“It’s fine, let’s just go. I’d rather not stick around long enough to see what it pulls next.” Levi huffed but the moment he took a step towards Eren the wolf was growling again. 

“No, stop it. Calm down, you know he’s not going to do anything.” Eren scolded, but the wolf paid little attention. Eventually, Eren just sighed and opened the door. “Outside, take some time to calm down.” He instructed. At that, the wolf whined but reluctantly complied with its tail tucked between his legs. 

“What was that all about?” Levi muttered. 

“I don’t know, he’s never done that before…” Eren sighed. He wasn’t sure where the wolf was wandering off to, but he sure as hell didn’t expect it to wander off and find Jean. Given that the only other face the wolf knew in the entire village was Jean’s, maybe it wasn’t so odd. 

Jean had been in his own home, but the door had been unlocked, so the wolf had no problem nosing its way into his cabin. 

“Eh? What the hell?” Jean looked up from the book in his lap in shock. The wolf strode over to him and sat in front of him with a whine. “What, did you get in trouble or something? You look guilty.” Jean frowned. 

The wolf barked. 

“Well, what do you want me to do about it?” Jean rolled his eyes. He ran his fingers through the wolf’s fur lazily and looked back to his book. “I’m sure everything will be fine.” 

There was a moment of silence and suddenly Jean felt the wolf nip at his hand. 

“Hey, what’s that for?” Jean glared at the wolf. It hadn’t been a hard bite, clearly just asking for attention. 

Another bark.

“What is it you want?” 

The wolf nipped at Jean’s hand again, but this time it seemed he was trying to drag him (or maybe eat his finger?) 

Jean stood up and pulled his hand away from the wolf, leaving his book in the chair. “You’re so odd, are you really not a werewolf?” He huffed.

The wolf didn’t seem to be paying any attention; it got behind Jean and started pushing him in the back of the legs. 

“What, you want me to go somewhere?” 

The wolf barked again. 

“Fine, If I go with you will that make you happy?” Jean huffed. 

The wolf just took off through the door. Jean groaned in annoyance but switched forms to chase after it and keep up. Just what in the world was this pup thinking? 

  
  
  


In their usual clearing, the silent night made for the perfect opportunity for Levi to go over everything he knew to expect with Eren, the book Armin gave him did little explain what would happen between them, but it did help to educate the naive wolf on why so many other creatures were so dangerous. The two sat nestled against a tree while Eren held the book in his lap.

“First of all, it’s important to take into account that werewolves are one of the weaker inhuman creatures, but in packs, they become a lot stronger,” Levi explained. 

“And during the full moon is when our strength is at its peak. During a new moon, we’re too weak to even shift forms.” Eren recited from memory. 

“I figured you would know as much. This is why it’s so dangerous for you to roam around on your own. In this area there are mostly different types of fairies. You’re lucky that you ran into a woodland fairy, they’re practically the only nonviolent race of fae in this region.” 

“Armin said that vampires and fairies share a lot of similarities, what did he mean by that?” Eren questioned. 

“Well, the fae descended from angels. They were originally meant to be guardians for both the human and inhuman creatures alike, but many of their bloodlines in different races became corrupt. Ironically enough, that came from the influence of other creatures. Woodland faes don’t really interact with other creatures, which is why they’ve been mostly unchanged.” Levi explained. “The more violent fae are now akin to demons, so that’s probably why Armin made the connection.” 

“How does that tie into vampires?” Eren asked. 

“Vampires  _ are  _ a race of demon. You will likely never meet a purebred — I’m probably the closest you’ll get. They don’t dwell on this plane, generally, the males just seduce human women and pop out babies.” Levi shrugged. “Unlike other types of demons, our longevity and diet of blood make it obvious we’re not human, for other types- some half-demons go their entire lives thinking they’re human. Especially those born from lesser demons.” 

“Wait, so would your children still be vampires?” Eren blinked. 

“It’s like a curse or a blessing, however you want to look at it, it won’t go away, so yes,” Levi smirked. “What, having second thoughts now?” 

“Are our children going to want to eat me?” Eren whined. 

“Now you’re getting to the very reason relationships like this are  _ illegal, _ ” Levi smirked. He left the most important part for last. He opened his mouth to continue but all at once he became aware of the presence of two wolves. 

“Eren!” Jean’s voice called out. Beside him, Eren’s new wolf friend stood, his eyes trained on Levi. 

“Jean?” Eren was on his feet instantly. His heart rate rapidly increased. It was too late for Levi to try hiding, Jean had already seen him. 

“Who the hell is that?” Jean demanded venomously. The closer he got to the couple, the more he felt he really didn’t want to know. The stench that was dripping off of this man made him want to tear him apart just for being near Eren. 

“How did you find me?” Eren demanded. 

Jean simply pointed to the wolf beside him. Eren didn’t even have time to feel betrayed by his wolf companion, there was still the matter at hand of Jean. 

“Eren. We need to leave.” Levi stated firmly. There was no room for debate. Jean had already seen too much and there was no covering up what Levi was. 

“How could you do this? You know relationships like this are forbidden, and with a fucking  _ vampire _ ? You’re going to get yourself killed!” Jean yelled, he was angry, but mostly at Eren’s reckless behavior. 

“What does that matter?” Eren laughed bitterly. “If I love him, then I should be able to be with him.” 

“Eren!” Levi hissed more insistently. He could easily take two wolves if it came down to a fight, but he didn’t want to see Eren hurting over their deaths afterward. 

“Vampires are known for their ability to manipulate emotions. You probably aren’t even in love with him!” Jean threw back. “If you don’t want to be with me, that’s fine, but don’t throw your life away like this!” 

“How are you so certain that I’m being manipulated?” Eren narrowed his eyes. 

Jean wasn’t, he couldn’t be, he just hoped that this was the case because Eren wouldn’t be held accountable if it was.

“Please, just come back to the village. If you do then you won’t have to pay the consequences.” 

“I’m not leaving him.” Eren spat venomously. 

Jean paused for a moment while he thought over his options. He shook his head, he had no doubt this wasn’t going to play out well. “Then you leave me with no choice. If you won’t go back willingly, I’ll have to make you go back.” 

“Eren! You’ve talked this out long enough, we need to leave  _ now. _ ” Levi yelled. 

Eren said nothing. He couldn’t. Jean was looking at him with the determination to tear him away from Levi and it  _ hurt.  _ Before the alpha could make a move, Levi did. He wrapped his arms around Eren tight and the two suddenly vanished. 

“ _ Shit! _ ” Jean cried out. Now what was he supposed to do? He had no idea where that monster had taken Eren nor did he know what he planned to do with him. 

Of course, just when things seemed like they couldn’t get any worse, they did. 

The wolf suddenly collapsed with a pained whine, calling Jean’s attention back to it. 

“What happened?” He questioned, but of course, he got no response. The wolf’s breathing was labored and it looked to be in pain, it couldn’t even stand up. “Damn it.” Jean hissed under his breath. He didn’t have time for this, but he wasn’t about to let anything happen to a fellow wolf. He carefully lifted the suffering creature into his arms and made a beeline for the village. The only person he trusted to help him with this was Krista, he only hoped there was something she might be able to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too tired to finish this picture so, for now, it's just a quick sketch. I'll finish it at some point but I really just want to write more. We've got ourselves another cliff hanger hehe. Anyways, thanks for reading! Tell me what you think of the story so far, I love the feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh, I'm glad I have this chapter done. It was kinda boring to write but I had fun rereading it while I was editing. anyway, I hope you enjoy! There's no art at the end this time (just something kinda funny), but I'll draw a picture of fairy Armin (and maybe Annie) for the next chapter.

As soon as he reentered the village, Jean took the injured wolf to Krista and Ymir. They welcomed him in instantly as soon as he explained the situation about the injured wolf. That’s how Jean ended up sitting in their living room with a quilt over his legs while the wolf laid its head in his lap. Krista was examining the wolf carefully, seeming a bit confused for a moment before speaking up.

“He’s not injured or anything.” Krista hummed. 

“Are you sure? Then why did he just collapse like that?” Jean blinked. 

“You really didn’t notice?” Krista raised an eyebrow. 

“Notice what?” 

“He’s pregnant! He’s not injured, he’s gone into labor!” Krista giggled. “He’ll be fine. He just needs a warm place to have his pups. Where is Eren? I thought he’s the one who’s been taking care of this little guy.” 

“About that…” Jean sighed. 

“What happened? Did you two get in another fight?” Ymir narrowed her eyes. 

“Kinda.” Jean closed his eyes. “Eren’s with a vampire.” 

Silence hung in the air while Krista and Ymir thought this over. 

“Jean, now is not the time for jokes.” Krista insisted. 

“This is no joke. I saw them in a clearing. This wolf actually led me to them.” Jean muttered. 

“Of all the stupid things…” Ymir hissed out. “Well, where is he now? We need to talk some sense into him.” 

“That’s the problem. I was going to bring Eren back to the village but they just disappeared before I had a chance to even get close to him.” 

“This is terrible. Who knows what a vampire would do to Eren.” Krista shook her head. “Ymir, you’ll need to tell the elders. We can’t waste time on this. If we don’t find Eren soon we might not be able to protect him. I just hope they haven’t formed any sort of bond yet…” 

“I don’t think so. Eren could have marked him but I didn’t see a bite mark on his neck.” Jean said. 

“Well, that’s… something. I don’t doubt that Eren would be foolish enough to fall for a vampire but maybe we can convince people he was being manipulated?” Ymir suggested. 

“I actually thought that was the case, to begin with.” Jean blinked. 

“Well, that’s the only way he’ll get out of this!” Krista said. 

“I’m going. We’ll need to act fast.” Ymir stated and turned to the door. “Jean, stay with Krista.” She instructed and quickly shifted into a wolf and took off. 

“I can’t believe this.” Krista ran her fingers through her hair. “Ah! Right, the wolf. Jean, I need you to go get some blankets and towels.” 

“Right!” Jean was on his feet instantly. 

  
  
  
  


After a few hours and a lot of panicking (Mostly on Jean’s part), Krista had managed to deliver the wolf’s pups with no complications. Two beautiful squeaking pups were born and nestled into their exhausted mother instinctively. 

“I thought wolf litters were normally larger than this,” Jean said while watching over the sleeping wolf. The wolf rested with its head in Jean’s lap once again, seemingly trusting him enough to let him get this close to his pups. 

“They are.” Krista shrugged. “But the pups are healthy so why worry about it?’ 

“I guess so.” Jean couldn’t peel his eyes off of the wolf. It sure was an odd creature, it had brought him to Eren as if it had known something was wrong. Maybe it was just protective of Eren because he had saved him, but that seemed a little farfetched. “Hey, Krista, look!” 

“Huh?” Krista looked back at the wolf just in time to see it shifting. “Oh my! I guess he was a werewolf after all…” 

Having given birth to his pups, the wolf was capable of returning to his human form. Jean looked down to see that the black wolf had changed into a man with black hair and freckles covering his cheeks. 

  
  
  
  


“Why did you insist that we come back here? You realize this is the  _ first  _ place anyone’s going to look for you, right?” Levi muttered as he watched Eren fly around the room packing the few things he couldn’t bear to live without into a satchel. 

“I know, I know, but these are all that I have left from my parents. I could never leave them behind!” Eren said quietly. Sure, he was holding himself together for the moment, but even Levi could tell that the young omega was seconds away from breaking down. Eren had always wanted to leave the village but he had hoped to do it on his own terms… and how he couldn’t come back. 

“I understand,” Levi said. Instead of rushing Eren, he glued his eyes to the window. Surprisingly he hadn’t heard anything from outside yet, but he didn’t expect that to last for much longer. 

“Alright, I’m done. We can go.” Eren said, throwing his satchel over his shoulder and approaching Levi. 

“Ah, right. There’s one more thing.” Levi muttered and grabbed the quilt off of Eren’s bed. 

“What’s that for?” Eren blinked. 

“I’ll explain later.” Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and suddenly they were no longer in the cabin. Eren didn’t really know what to expect when they left, but he hadn’t thought that Levi would take him back to the woodland fairy village. 

“What are we doing here?” Eren frowned. 

“ _ You  _ are staying with Armin for the night,” Levi explained and knocked on the door. 

“You’re not staying?” Eren questioned. Now of all times he didn’t want Levi to leave, he was shaken after the incident in the forest and needed time to recover still. 

“I won’t be gone long,” Levi explained and nodded to the quilt. “I’m hoping to create a trail to throw off the wolves in your village.” 

“Do you think it’ll work?” Eren blinked. 

“Well they have nothing else to go off of, so it should.” 

Armin answered the door looking rather agitated. “Do you have any idea what time it is?” He complained. 

“Armin, I’m so sorry, we-” 

“That asshole, Jean, saw Eren with me,” Levi explained bluntly. 

“Oh? Oh!” Armin stood out of the way and gestured for the two to come inside. “What are you going to do?” 

“I need to leave Eren here for now. I’ll take him into the city once I deal with his pack.” Levi explained. “Jean saw me but he doesn’t know who I am or where I’m from, as long as I take Eren away from  _ here  _ he’ll be fine.” 

“Right! Looks like we’re going to have a sleepover.” Armin cheered, trying to make light of the situation. 

The expression on Eren’s face made it obvious that it wasn’t working. 

“I’ll be back before morning. This won’t take too long.” Levi said, looking to Eren. 

“Why don’t you just let me come with you? If you’re caught by a whole pack of wolves you won’t stand a chance!” Eren insisted. 

“It’ll take longer if I bring you with me, and I don’t want to put you at risk,” Levi answered. Eren was clearly not in his right mind, he had just lost everything he had ever known and needed time to recover, but that wasn’t something Levi wanted to point out right now. 

“Hey, he’ll be fine. Odds are he’ll be finished before your pack even catches wind of the trail.” Armin said with a sympathetic smile. 

Eren nodded reluctantly and let go of Levi long enough for him to leave. The minute the vampire was out of sight, though, Eren collapsed. 

“Are you alright?” Armin asked, wrapping his arms around Eren and pulling him over to the blanket pile. 

“I don’t know… I feel odd.” Eren shook his head. His cheeks were becoming flushed and he was growing irritated by all of the unfamiliar smells. He began aching all over and all he wanted to do was curl up somewhere soft and warm… and he wanted Levi!

“Eren, when was the last time you went through a heat?” Armin asked. 

“I don’t know, a few months ago. I still have three weeks before the next one.” Eren responded, curling in on himself. 

“I don’t think you do.” Armin laughed nervously. He instantly flew up and over to one of his shelves. “Shit! What do I have on ‘werewolf heats’?” He cried out as he searched through all of his shelves. It sure as hell explained Eren’s behavior, but Armin didn’t know how to help. 

Eren’s eyes just followed Armin as he zipped around the room. He was beginning to run a fever and he felt a growing arousal which was far too embarrassing for him to give any attention to in front of his friend. Had Eren been able to go back to his cabin he would have been fine, but he was stuck somewhere he wasn’t familiar with and it made him anxious. 

“Ah, here it is!” Armin pulled a book from the shelves and sat down next to Eren. “Right, you need to stay hydrated and well fed, that’s usually tricky for an unmated omega. Normally you would be ‘nesting’ right now...” 

“Levi has my quilt!” Eren hissed. That was the only comfort item he had. 

“He does… Hey, I know they probably smell strange right now but I have plenty of blankets.” Armin said, gesturing to the pile. “And I can always wash them later, so uh… do what you need to” he laughed nervously.

Eren was unresponsive at that, he was just curled into an aching ball wishing for the pain to just end.

“This was probably triggered by high amounts of stress, no doubt from what happened earlier… oh, the lights!” Armin went around the room and put out every bit of glowing magical light he had around the room, leaving Eren in a comfortable darkness. 

“Thank you,” Eren muttered. 

“Don’t mention it.” Armin grinned. At least he had made things a little more comfortable for his friend. “Oh, give me one moment, I think I have something that will help.” Armin shrunk down to a glowing orb and sped out of the house. 

Eren hadn’t really been able to tell just how much time had passed when Armin returned, but a wave of relief flowed over Eren when a damp cloth was pressed against his forehead. He could tell right away that Armin had gone to the healing spring just for this. 

“Thank you, Armin,” Eren said smiling softly.    
  


“I’ll leave you on your own. Do whatever you need to do.” Armin said. As Eren was currently taking up his bed, he went to the guest room for the night. 

Once Eren was left alone, he did his best to satisfy the need to be filled. Of course, his fingers barely did anything more than tease him but it was all he could do on his own. Once he had been left entirely exhausted he finally passed out into a dreamless sleep. 

Hours passed and Eren restlessly tossed and turned. He had never experienced a heat so unbearable before and being away from home only made it worse. He finally roused from his slumber when he noticed a familiar scent beside him. 

Eren groaned and wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, finding him without opening his eyes. 

“Are you alright?” Levi murmured, running his hand through Eren’s hair. Had he been a werewolf he would have recognized the scent of an omega in heat immediately, but the only thing that a vampire, like Levi, could catch was the sweetening of the scent of Eren’s blood. 

Eren just pulled Levi down into the blanket pile with him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. He kissed the vampire, conveying just how much he had missed him without needing to say a thing. It didn’t take long for Levi to notice the state Eren was in, not when Eren was naked and pooling with slick. 

“When did this start, why didn’t you tell me your heat would start soon?” Levi questioned. 

“It wasn’t supposed to.” Eren breathed out. His focus was fleeting, with his potential mate so close, he couldn’t find the will to contain himself. His hands reached beneath Levi’s clothing, trying to pull them off in a clumsy effort. 

This made things a hell of a lot more complicated. Levi had planned to leave with Eren in the morning, but it wouldn’t be a good idea to move him around while he was in heat.

“Eren, look at me,” Levi instructed. Eren brought his gaze back to Levi but the look in his eyes made it clear that he was still struggling to pay attention. “Do you want me to help you or do you want me to leave?” He asked. As they were now, Levi wouldn’t have to worry about getting Eren pregnant, but this was still a big decision for a werewolf. Especially if said wolf was unmated. 

“Don’t leave again!” Eren demanded.

“Are you sure? Shouldn’t you take some time to think-” 

“No!” Eren shook his head. “Your scent is comforting, you can’t leave again!” 

Levi pursed his lips and nodded. He didn’t want to leave Eren in pain, he just hoped that the omega wouldn’t regret his decision later. Eren’s wandering hands recaptured Levi’s attention as he was undressed, being left just as bare as Eren. He kissed the omega softly and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

Even without being able to sense pheromones, Eren’s scent was even more intoxicating than usual. It seemed like that was enough to put Levi in the mood. Unlike their previous times together, Levi was gentle with Eren now. He pushed his length into the omega slowly and was rewarded with soft mewls. 

Eren felt the ache that had burdened him for hours drift away slowly. While this had definitely been his worst heat (and it was only just beginning) it was also the first that he wouldn’t spend alone, and it was  _ amazing. _ Eren wrapped his arms tightly around Levi and practically melted beneath him as relief filled his entire being. He buried his nose into Levi’s neck and gave in to his instincts. Eren was a mess and he couldn’t bring himself to care. Levi made Eren lose a little more himself to pleasure every time he hit that special spot inside of him, he was sure he wouldn’t last much longer. 

Just before he came, Eren dug his teeth into Levi’s neck, drawing a strange growl from the vampire. Eren felt himself pumped full but the moment Levi pulled out the aching emptiness came back with a vengeance. He had no time to complain before he was flipped onto his stomach and Levi buried himself back inside. 

“Brat. You marked me.” Levi growled. That mark was all it took for Eren’s scent to affect Levi fully and make his control over himself slip. 

Eren didn’t even have time to think about what had happened before he was succumbing to his heat again. The entire night was spent giving in to animalistic instincts until both Levi and Eren collapsed under exhaustion. This time, Eren fell asleep with his nose tucked against Levi’s neck, letting him rest peacefully through the night. 

  
  
  
  


When Eren woke, he saw Armin standing over him with a concerned expression. 

“You are really a magnet for trouble, aren’t you?” Armin sighed. 

“What do you mean?” Eren blinked. 

“Look!” Armin pointed to Levi. He was burning to the touch and he had a look of discomfort etched into his face. “You marked him, didn’t you?” 

Realization dawned on Eren and his eyes widened. “Oh my god, I wasn’t even thinking when I did that.” 

“I mean it’s better if you two are bonded anyway,” Armin said and shook his head. “You chose to leave your village, I think you already know you want to stay beside Levi.” 

“But we hadn’t discussed it yet.”

“That doesn’t matter right now. What’s important is the fact that Levi’s already began the transition.” Armin pointed out. “It’ll take a week; two at max. Hopefully, it’ll finish by the time your heat is over.” 

Levi grunted and opened his eyes glaring at Armin. “Would it kill you to talk a bit quieter?” he muttered. He had a killer migraine and the fairy’s high pitched voice definitely wasn’t helping. He was already fully aware of what to expect right now, but that didn’t make it any easier.

“Well aren’t you pleasant.” Armin rolled his eyes. 

“Levi, that mark-” Eren started. 

“I’m aware. You bit me pretty hard, it would have been impossible to forget.” Levi stated, running his fingers over the mark. “It’s fine, it would have happened eventually anyway. Better now than later.” 

“You realize you’re going to be pretty much useless for the next two weeks, right?” Armin blinked. 

“I wasn’t planning on going anywhere as long as Eren was in heat anyway. At least now I’ll be able to keep up with him.” Levi smirked. 

“Right… what do you mean by that?” Eren asked with a puzzled expression. 

“When a bond forms between two different inhuman creatures, such as you marking me, the couple adapts to each other’s needs,” Levi said simply. 

“Basically, Levi will take on all the capabilities of a werewolf. He’ll be a hybrid of sorts.” Armin explained. 

“What? That’s so cool!” Eren gushed. 

“He’s insufferable when it comes to your safety as it is, I can’t  _ wait  _ to see what he’s like as an alpha.” Armin’s tone was drenched in sarcasm. 

“Actually, it’s hard not to tear you to shreds just from being here while he’s in such a vulnerable state, as it is,” Levi said a bit too casually. 

“This is my house!” Armin pouted. “And I’m planning on leaving you two alone for a while, anyway. I don’t really need to hear what you’re doing out here.” He shuddered. 

“Ah, I’m sorry!” Eren cried out. 

“Save it, I know it’s out of your control. Besides, Levi’s not used to your pheromones yet, so it’s not going to be easy on either of you.” Armin sighed. “I’m just going to stay with Annie until this is over. You two should discuss this while you’re still in your right mind.” He said and flitted out the door. 

“Agh, I can’t believe I did this. We were supposed to talk about this  _ before _ I marked you.” Eren whined. 

“It’s fine. As I said, it would have happened, anyway. It’s better that it’s happening while someone else is around to help. My body is sore and I don’t really have access to my usual magic.” Levi muttered, falling against the blanket pile. “And I’m thirsty as hell!”

“It’s been a while since I’ve given you my blood, hasn’t it?” Eren hummed. “You should take it now.” 

“Before that, you need a shower — food is probably a good idea, too,” Levi suggested. “Oh, and do you still have that vial I gave you?” 

“Yeah, it’s in my satchel,” Eren answered. 

“You should probably go ahead and drink that now” 

“You know, you were a lot more romantic when you gave it to me.” Eren teased. 

“Yep, you lost that when you  _ marked me out of nowhere _ .” Levi retorted. 

Eren just pouted. 

“I’m teasing. We should go get washed up.” 

“Why do I feel that there’s going to be very little washing if you’re in there with me?” Eren raised an eyebrow. 

“Probably because right now you’re horny as hell and the idea of me even  _ trying  _ to resist you is absurd.” Levi shrugged. “But believe me. I  _ will  _ get you clean.” He added, narrowing his eyes. 

  
  
  
  


As it turned out, Levi had not been wrong. After a few more rounds, a proper shower, and a meal, Eren laid down feeling far more satisfied than he had ever felt during any of his past heats. In addition to that, the changes in Levi were immediately noticeable. his scent was beginning to change. Before, the scent of blood was the only thing that Eren could smell on Levi and now the musky scent of an alpha was thrown into the mix. It was quite alluring. 

While Eren could barely keep his hands off of Levi, whether it was from his heat making him horny or clingy, Levi tried his best to be the rational one.

_ Tried. _

During the entire first day, Levi couldn’t keep Eren focused long enough to tell him what to expect when he drank the vial and so he went into it blindly. The majority of the day was spent either cuddling or having sex, during neither of which was Eren in the position to pay attention to anything. It seemed like the only time he was able to properly focus was directly after waking up. 

  
  
  
  


After leaving the newly mated couple, Armin took to monitoring Eren’s pack with Annie to aid him. As it seemed, Levi’s diversion had worked to lead the wolves towards the direction of another werewolf village. There, the trail ran cold, but Armin had no doubt that they would eventually start searching neighboring territories eventually. This was no matter they would take lightly, he already knew that from previous experiences. 

“Why are you going through so much trouble to protect those two. Aren’t you worried about their bonding at all?” Annie asked, more out of curiosity than anything else. 

“Listen, that rule is a stupid one, to begin with, and you know it.” Armin frowned. 

Of course, Annie knew that. Still, she wasn’t willing to take the risk of putting her own life, or her lover’s, in danger.

“They won’t be able to hide it forever. If they go into the city, it’ll just be a matter of time before someone figures it out.” Annie muttered. “I don’t think it’s right, either, but you can’t deny that it’s too risky.” 

“And nothing’s ever going to change if no one tries to break a few rules.” Armin countered. “Think about how much better things would be if people could just love who they wanted to.” He glanced over to Annie. While they were still talking about Levi and Eren, he knew just where Annie’s thoughts lay. 

Annie was silent for a moment. It seemed improbable that anything would ever change, and even if they did, she doubted she could ever get  _ her  _ back after how things ended. Had it not been for Armin, she probably would have been caught and killed all those years ago.

Rather than thinking about such a messy past, She just looked back to Armin. “You know, if anyone finds out you’re harboring two fugitives, you’ll be counted as an accomplice. That being said, I’m no better.” 

“Annie, don’t worry. If anything happens, I won’t let anyone find out you were involved.” Armin insisted. 

“I go where you go. No discussion.” Annie said simply. 

“You’re so stubborn!” Armin whined. “I didn’t want to drag you into this!”

“Whatever. We’re almost back. We shouldn’t keep talking about this.” Annie whispered harshly. “Everyone already saw you hanging around with that wolf, if anything happens, you’ll be the first suspect.” 

Armin nodded and the two landed on a bridge quickly. Their attention was quickly pulled towards a group of fairies gathered at one end of the village. They joined their fellow fae quickly, trying to see what was happening. At ground level, beneath the village, one fairy stood talking with a werewolf… 

There was nothing that would have attracted their attention here, so it had to just be dumb luck that the wolf had come into this territory specifically in their search. 

Suddenly, Armin’s name was called out and he flew down to meet the other fairy and the wolf. 

“There’s talk of a wolf from the nearby village running off with a vampire. Do you know anything about this?” The other fairy asked, narrowing her eyes. 

“Oh, of course not,” Armin said quickly. 

“Really? This fairy said you had a wolf friend. From what I hear, your friend matched the description of the boy from my village.” The werewolf insisted. Something In Armin told him that this girl only wanted was best for Eren, but regardless, she should have known better than to think that finding him would result in anything besides his death. It wouldn’t be left up to his village alone, after all. 

“I did, but I haven’t seen him in a while.” Armin frowned. 

“Well, if that’s the case you’ll have no problem letting us search your house, right, Armin?” The other fairy said, her tone far too accusing for Armin’s liking. 

“Well, my house is a bit of a mess right now-” Armin tried. 

“It doesn’t matter. It’ll be quick, I swear, and then we’ll be out of your way.” The wolf girl insisted. She was a short blonde girl, If Armin was correct, Eren had talked about a girl like this many times. Krista, was it? 

Either way, Armin was backed into a corner. He nodded and looked up to see Annie was already gone. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but he hoped she had a plan. 

There was little that Armin could do to stall, so he brought the wolf girl up to his tree home. Before opening the door he hesitated, staring down at the handle and hoping by some miracle that Annie had found a way to hide Eren and Levi. 

“Is something wrong?” The fairy beside him asked. Her tone held an amusement that made Armin want to punch her. 

“No, nothing. You’ll have to forgive me that I’m not so eager to let a perfect stranger inside my home.” Armin said with a sickly sweet tone while giving a death glare to his fellow fairy. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I know how rude this is. If it wasn’t an emergency I never would have asked this of you.” Krista said quickly, at least she seemed genuinely apologetic. 

“It’s fine, I understand,” Armin answered, offering the girl a genuine smile before twisting the door handle. It felt like time stopped there, Armin could only focus on his anxiety for his friends’ safety, and he hated knowing just how helpless he was to defend them. Right now both Levi and Eren would be completely vulnerable. Levi wouldn’t even able to escape with Eren if they were caught now. 

The door swung open and Armin held his breath for a moment. He hadn’t even realized he had closed his eyes until the little wolf girl walked past him and sighed. 

“He’s not here…” She muttered quietly. She seemed so sad, honestly, it was enough to make Armin sad  _ for  _ her. 

“Take a better look around. I wouldn’t put it past this trouble maker to hide them somewhere.” The other fairy chimed in. 

Armin’s eyes popped open and flitted to the fairy beside him “I’m sorry, pardon my rudeness,  _ but what is your problem? _ ” Armin asked, clearly losing his patience with this woman. 

“I’m sure you’ve known something like this was happening from the start and now you’re bringing it into  _ our  _ village.” The other fairy retorted. 

Armin just rolled his eyes. Ever since he and Annie had moved here about two hundred years ago, some of the other fairies had been suspicious of them. By now most of them had gotten over it, this one seemed to stubbornly hang onto the past, however. 

“Really, I’m sure he had no idea. Besides, we’re worried that Eren might have been controlled by that vampire. I doubt a vampire would have gone to a fairy village to hide with him.” Krista sighed. 

“Right, of course.” The other fairy nodded. 

Armin stuck his tongue out at her. 

“I’ll leave now. I’m sorry for the intrusion, have a nice day.” Krista called out and waved as she left the little home. 

“I’d like to keep look-” The other fairy started. 

“Oh, oh, sorry. I don’t care.” Armin called out and slammed the door, releasing a sigh of relief. He locked the door behind himself and began searching the home himself. He didn’t have to for very long, however, because suddenly Levi and Eren both appeared out of nowhere. 

“Oh my god, that was so hard. How do you keep that up for  _ hours _ ?” Eren whined. 

“Eren!?” Armin called out and ran back into the main room. Suddenly a little glowing orb floated out into the open and Annie grew back to her full size. 

“As soon as I saw that werewolf I warned them.” Annie nodded. 

“Wait, but how did you two… I thought Levi couldn’t use any of his magic right now!” Armin exclaimed. 

“I can’t. But we completed our bond.” Levi said, gesturing to Eren. 

“We would have gotten caught had they stayed longer!” Eren shook his head. He only had this new magic for a few days now and never had he been able to test it out. 

“It’s ok, it’ll get easier, just give it time,” Levi said with a smile. “You did well.” he murmured and kissed Eren. 

“I don’t want to see that any more than I want to see you two naked.” Armin huffed. 

“That was a bit too close. I don’t think we should leave them alone.” Annie stated. 

“Annie, sweety, darling. They are going to have  _ sex  _ again at any moment. Have you ever  _ heard  _ what sex between a vampire and werewolf sounds like? You don’t want to, you can never unhear it!” Armin insisted, turning from Eren and Levi to Annie. 

“That’s what magic is for.” Annie blinked as she dragged Armin off. He didn’t need to know that Eren was already trying to mount Levi behind him. 

“I don’t want to be here.” Armin pouted. 

“Stop being a baby. They’re your friends.” Annie muttered as she pulled Armin into the guest room and locked the door. 

Eren probably would have been more embarrassed by what Armin said had he not already been too far gone. It was a miracle that Annie had been able to get him to focus long enough to conceal himself and Levi (ok, she kinda used magic for that) but now that was long gone and the only thing Eren could think about was getting Levi’s cock back inside of him. 

A relieved sigh left Eren’s lips as he pushed his hips down and sheathed Levi’s entire length inside of himself. Levi grabbed Eren by the back of the neck and pulled him down into a kiss. He bit into Eren’s lip and moaned at the sweet blood that poured into his mouth while the soft kiss only spurred him to roughly pull Eren’s hips down onto his waiting erection. 

Eren gasped and held onto Levi’s shoulders as he set the pace, guiding Eren on and off of his cock with ease and having his omega panting. Before long he rolled Eren over onto his back to speed things up. Eren writhed against the blankets and quilts that had been thoroughly torn by this point, paying no attention to where his claws buried themselves, not that it really mattered. Armin already told them he would just fix them all once Eren’s heat ended. 

Not enough time had passed for Levi to fully get used to the new urges that coursed through him. He bit into Eren’s neck, shoulders, and chest with little restraint, leaving large marks and licking over any bit of blood that trickled out. Levi had long since left a matching mark on Eren’s neck to go alongside his own, but the possessiveness that was growing in him made him want to cover every bit of Eren’s skin with lovebites. 

This didn’t seem to bother Eren in the slightest, in fact when Levi had bitten his neck, he came almost instantly. He tightened around Levi enough to finish him off. It was just then that Eren took notice of  _ another  _ new development. Levi had grown a knot and it was pressing against his hole. As if begging to be knotted, Eren whined wordlessly and Levi slipped it in quickly. He collapsed on top of Eren, out of breath and exhausted.

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and stuck his nose against the new scent gland in his neck with a content smile. They fell asleep in each other’s arms without a care in the world while the two fairies in the other room ensured their safety. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I sent that text to my friend on snapchat with NO context. I can't believe he actually gave me a dignified response.
> 
> That aside, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I rewrote it twice before I was happy with it and I think the final draft turned out pretty good, but lemme know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't very happy with a lot of things in this chapter but I got sick of rewriting. Also, I've been working since Friday so I haven't really had a chance to write much, but I'm off tomorrow so I'll hopefully be able to get back to more of the fun stuff!
> 
> There's a drawing of fairy Annie and Armin down at the bottom.

  
  


By the end of Eren’s heat, both he and Levi had finally finished their transformations in full, reaping some interesting results. Eren gained the mystical powers of a vampire while Levi had become a full bred werewolf. That, in itself, was an interesting turn of events but neither could have ever been fully prepared for just what this would entail. 

Eren was mostly fine. He didn’t understand how to use all of this new magic that flowed through his body, but he could simply choose not to. On the other hand, Levi was struggling to control the new instincts that raged through him. At least at the end of it, he had finally gained his own magic back. Still, there was endless teasing that came along with his new wolfish qualities that were nothing more than a nuisance. 

“I don’t see why you’re complaining so much, they look cute!” Eren cooed, softly rubbing the tips of the furry black ears Levi had woken up with earlier that morning. Being a mated werewolf meant having such traits; a set of fuzzy ears and a fluffy tail that signified union just as a human’s wedding ring would. 

“I’m not meant to look cute.” Levi swatted Eren’s hand away with a huff. 

“Well too bad, these little things almost make you likable.” Armin snickered. 

Levi shot a glare at the fairy before turning back to Eren. “Why don’t you have to deal with these things?” 

“I have them, it’s just easier to hide them. We’ll be leaving soon and it’d be better not to let humans see them.” Eren grinned. In the blink of an eye, two furry brown ears erupted from his brown hair. “See?” 

“How do I get rid of them?” Levi scowled. 

“Ah, it’s not that much different from shifting from a human into a wolf. You just think about the form you want to take on and your body will naturally respond to the call.” Eren instructed. 

Levi took a moment to focus and soon enough the ears and tail that burdened him had disappeared. 

“Awe, damn, you’re an eyesore again.” Armin sighed. “So I guess you’ll be leaving soon, huh?” 

“That’s the plan. The longer we stay here the longer we’ll be at risk.” Levi said. 

Eren pouted and wrapped his arms around Armin tight. “I’ll miss you so much! You’re the only friend I have left, I don’t want to leave you behind.” 

“Who said anything about leaving me behind?” Armin grinned. 

“Oh god, no. Please, no.” Levi narrowed his eyes. He knew what was coming, he only wished he was wrong. 

“I’m still worried about you. Besides, if Annie and I go to the city with you, it’ll give us the opportunity to meet other creatures. Annie and I have kind of overstayed our welcome here, anyway, and since people are already suspecting that we’re involved with hiding you two…” Armin trailed off. 

“It’s safer if we leave now.” Annie finished. 

Damn it, Levi hated when he was right.

“Oh, right. Your neighbors don’t seem to trust you very much, why is that?” Eren asked. 

“We moved here centuries ago after I got caught in a relationship with a witch,” Annie explained simply. “We appeared here out of nowhere amidst the scandal.” 

“No one knew Annie was related to the incident but the other fairies have been suspicious since we came here. They could never prove anything, of course, but now with this whole issue with you and Eren, it seems like they just assumed we would be involved again.” Armin sighed. 

“You  _ are  _ involved.” Levi blinked. 

“Yeah, but they don’t need to know that!” Armin giggled. “Listen, a vampire might not understand this, but fairies are very overprotective of those they care about. Annie is like a sister to me and I’ll do whatever it takes to keep her safe. I might not have known Eren for as long, but I feel the same way about him.” He said with seriousness lacing his every word. 

“Before I probably wouldn’t have understood, but I think I’m starting to get the idea,” Levi said and glanced over to Eren. 

“Awe, am I thawing your frozen heart?” Eren giggled. 

“I fell for you first! What are you trying to say?” Levi groaned. “Either way, I don’t want to stick around here any longer than we have to. We need to get you somewhere further away from your village.” 

“Oh, I’m curious to see what it’s like.” Eren latched onto Levi quickly, just as impatient as ever. 

“We’ll catch up later! There are still a few things left to take care of here.” Armin grinned and zipped off with Annie. 

  
  
  
  


Despite how far the city was, it still only took a matter of seconds for Levi to take Eren from Armin’s home to his own. The first thing Eren noticed was that the room was pitch black, but it held the strong, comforting smell of his mate. Well, the pre vampire-wolf hybrid Levi, but it was pleasingly familiar, all the same. 

“With how crowded this city is, we’ll have no problem with blending in,” Levi said, softly nuzzling his face into Eren’s hair. 

“I can’t wait to see what it’s like.” Eren grinned. 

“That can wait. Your heat only just ended, you should get some more rest. A meal would be a good idea, too, and you haven’t had any blood since you transformed, should I-”

“Levi.” 

“What?” 

“I’m fine. Calm down.” Eren grinned and pulled his alpha against a soft bed. It was still dark and he couldn’t see even his nose in front of his face. Was this how vampires preferred to live? He was curious about what the inside of a vampire’s home would look like, the more he thought about it. “Maybe some light would be nice, though.” 

“Oh, why waste the opportunity. You should have no problem seeing through this darkness now. An added perk of being a vampire” Levi suggested. 

“You just don’t want to get up.” Eren huffed but did as Levi instructed. This was a new development. Normally, Eren wouldn’t be able to see well in the dark unless it was as a wolf but this came to him just as easily as breathing. He couldn’t make out any colors with the lack of light, but every detail could be taken in by his eyes with the help of his new vampiric power. 

The room was plain and neatly kept. Eren got the feeling Levi didn’t really spend much time here. In the time he had known him, the vampire had mostly been beside him. 

“It’s nothing special but it’s safe.” Levi murmured. 

“It’s perfect.” Eren grinned. “Mind if I do a weird wolf thing?” He asked. 

“Like I could judge you?” 

Eren started rolling around on the bedsheets, undoing the neatly made bed and leaving it a bit of a mess. 

“I changed my mind, I might be judging you.” Levi scowled. 

“Just shut up and try it,” Eren stated. 

“Brat, I’m not a five year old.” Levi countered

Eren just tackled Levi and further destroyed the bedding before finally letting him up. 

“Are you going to tell me what the point of this was?” Levi glared. 

“Scenting,” Eren said simply. “I’ve slept in an unfamiliar place for weeks now. I want something comfortable.” 

“...I can just remake the bed, I guess.” Levi caved. His alpha was happy to make Eren more comfortable, even if it meant driving himself crazy. 

“I wanna go out and see the city!” Eren insisted. 

“ _ No, _ ” Levi answered automatically without giving it a second thought. “It’s too soon after your heat. You’re still too vulnerable. You need to eat a proper meal, take a bath, sleep longer, and I  _ still  _ need to get some blood into your system.” 

“Couldn’t I just take yours?” Eren raised an eyebrow. 

“I can guarantee you’re not going to like it,” Levi smirked. “Remember when you drank the vial and almost threw up? You’d be able to taste it a lot more strongly now.” 

“Oh my god, I thought it just tasted like that because I wasn’t a vampire.” Eren cringed. “Wait a minute. If you expect me to drink blood, that means we have to go outside.” He said excitedly. 

“On second thought, that can wait until Armin gets here. I’m sure I can convince him to give you his.” Levi frowned. “Once you’re properly taken care of, then I’ll show you around the city, alright?” 

“Fine, fine.” 

  
  


After a bath, a meal, and a pleasant nap curled up with his mate, Eren felt more refreshed than he ever had after any of his past heats. It seemed like they woke just in time to hear a knock at the door. Eren, after just having woken up, found himself struggling to see again and stumbled through the darkness and bumped into things while Levi navigated to the door with ease. 

While Levi rarely got visitors and it was easy to assume that Annie and Armin had finally caught up, he was still on guard when he answered the door. Seeing the two blondes immediately put that unease to rest, along with any worry that they might not blend in. 

Armin wore the common casual attire of the humans in the village while his hair was tied back. Annie wore a tunic and pants that were a little less common for human women, but Levi never pictured the girl trying to force herself into a dress. The pointy ears, wings, and magical particles that normally accompanied the two fairies were long gone, leaving them looking no less than ordinary. 

“How’s Eren doing?” Armin asked while Levi let the two in. “And why is it so dark?” 

“Oh right, that.” Levi snapped his fingers and the lights around the house came to life immediately. 

“Thank you!” Eren called out. 

“Ah, he’s awake!” Armin cheered and skipped over to Eren.

“We’re not planning to stay here for long, there’s an apartment not far from here that Armin and I are going to take a look at,” Annie informed as she strode through the door. 

“Right.” Levi sighed. No, he wasn’t thrilled about having the two fairies inside of his home, but they  _ had  _ gone above and beyond to protect Eren while he himself couldn’t, so he kept his complaints to himself… for now. 

“I’m so glad you’re here, at least I can keep a few friends!” Eren complained, hugging onto Armin with bone-crushing strength. “I’ve lost too many already!” 

Armin laughed and wrapped his arms around Eren far more gently. “It’s alright, I’m not going anywhere, and neither is Annie.” 

“I think I’m growing fond of you two,” Annie said with a small grin. “Yes, you, too Levi.” 

Levi blinked. It wasn’t often other creatures put up with him. “You’re not too bad, yourself.” He nodded. 

“Can we go out now?” Eren huffed, glancing at Levi. 

“Remember, there’s one last thing you need before we leave,” Levi said with an amused tone. 

Eren looked back at Armin. 

“Oh, something tells me I’m not going to like this.” Armin scowled. 

“He just needs a bit of blood, you have plenty to spare.” Levi grinned. 

“You’re enjoying this!” Armin hissed. 

“Just a little.” 

“Please, Armin!” Eren begged.    
  


“I didn’t say ‘no’, I just don’t like that look Levi’s giving me.” Armin huffed. “I never thought I’d be agreeing to feed a vampire.” 

“Thank you!” Eren beamed. Now that Armin was so close and the sweet smell of a fairy’s blood was so strong in his nose, it made his throat burn with a thirst he had never felt before. 

“Just be careful, I really like this shirt.” Armin pouted. He rolled up his sleeve and held out his arm. 

The tiny fangs Eren had grown protruded and he gently pressed them into the fairy’s soft skin. They didn’t sink in too far, but the sweet taste that flowed through Eren’s mouth made him wonder how Levi had as much self-restraint as he did when they met… not that he had all that much. 

The flow of blood from the tiny wound came to a stop and Eren pouted, not having gotten nearly enough to satisfy. 

“You’ve fully transformed but I think those fangs will take a bit longer to grow in,” Levi said, pulling Armin’s wrist away from Eren. 

“What are you- Hey! Weirdo, I wasn’t feeding you!” Armin grunted out when Levi bit into his arm over the bite Eren had already made. Levi was quick to retract his sharp fangs, however, and blood pooled from Armin’s wrist once again. 

“Eren might be fine with your blood, but I think yours is a bit  _ too  _ sweet. Not my cup of tea.”

“I’ve gone my entire life without being bitten by vampires and in one day I’ve been bitten by two” Armin voiced incredulously. 

“Better you than me.” Annie snickered shamelessly.

“I’m sorry, Armin. I’ve asked so much of you lately.” Eren pouted. 

“It’s fine. Really, I wouldn’t do all of this for you if I didn’t want to help — don’t let it go to waste, it’ll make a mess.” Armin said and ruffled Eren’s hair using his free hand. 

Eren nodded and took his fill of the fairy’s blood. It was sweet and yet unlike anything else he had ever tasted in his life. It tasted completely different with the tongue of a vampire than blood had ever tasted before, it was incredible.

Once Eren had finished and wiped the remaining blood from his face, the wound on Armin’s wrist healed instantly, leaving no traces of a bite that might look suspicious to others. 

“Alright,  _ now  _ can we go?” Eren insisted, glancing back to Levi. 

“Yes, but you’re going to need more clothing than just this,” Levi said, referencing Eren’s lack of shirt and shoes. Among humans, Eren would still stick out like a sore thumb as things were now. 

“Well, what are we supposed to do about that? I don’t have anything.” Eren frowned. 

“I’ve got that covered. My clothing won’t fit you but I have a… for simplicity’s sake, we’ll call him a  _ friend _ , that might be able to help.” Levi stated. 

“ _ You  _ have  _ friends? _ ” Eren blinked. 

“We don’t get along well, we just work together and have had to help each other out of a few tight situations— I trust him not to report you for such suspicious behavior. That’s the important part.” Levi stated. 

“I want to meet him!” Eren cheered. 

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll  _ love  _ you.” Levi rolled his eyes. “But I think it would be a better idea for you to stay here. He won’t ask questions but-” 

“I want to meet him!” Eren demanded.

“If you say so, it’s not that big of a deal, then.” Levi shrugged. 

“I’m getting a bad feeling about this. The more people who know about Eren the more likely you’ll be found out.” Armin chimed in. 

“I’m not intending on telling him what Eren is. Eren can pass for a vampire now and that’s exactly what I expect him to do around other vampires.” Levi huffed. “Consider this a trial, if you will, to make sure he won’t be discovered by someone else.” 

“I’m coming with you!” Armin insisted. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Levi raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re bringing Eren to see a strange vampire, I’m not letting him go without me.” Armin huffed. 

“Whatever you say,” Levi said dismissively. 

“I think I’ll just stay in here,” Annie muttered, shrinking down to a small glowing orb and slipping into Armin’s pocket. She wasn’t going to let Armin go alone, but she definitely wasn’t interested in meeting this vampire. 

“Fair enough.” Armin giggled. 

  
  
  
  


The home of this new vampire was not much different from Levi’s in the sense that it was pitch black when the three (along with pocket-sized Annie) arrived. Eren was left feeling anxious; they had just entered another person’s home, one he had never even met, and he was expected to pass for a vampire. 

Luckily, the dark didn’t last for very long. As soon as this other vampire took notice of his visitors, the lights flickered on. Levi, Eren, and Armin stood side by side in the entryway of the home and in no time, a tall, blonde vampire emerged from another room to greet them. 

“Ah, Levi, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” 

“Hello, Erwin. Sorry to suddenly drop in like this, but I had a favor to ask of you.” Levi said cooly. 

“Is it in regards to this strange, half-naked boy standing beside you?” Erwin asked, his gaze falling on Eren. It had the wolf frozen in place; it was as if this new vampire could see every secret was hiding just by looking at him. Erwin wore a polite smile, but there was nothing welcoming about it. Had he felt this way when he first met Levi? Probably, but this vampire gave off a more terrifying vibe than what Eren had gotten off of Levi even when they first met. 

“How would you have ever guessed that?” Levi snarked sarcastically. “He needs clothes with no questions asked.” 

“Hmm, just one.” 

“No.” 

Erwin turned from Levi to Eren and recaptured him under that paralyzing gaze. “What are you?” He asked, curiosity tinging his tone. The vampire wasn’t exuding any strange magic, and yet Eren still found himself trembling and unable to answer right away. He felt Levi’s hand squeeze his reassuringly and managed to find his voice. 

“A vampire, wasn’t that much obvious?” Eren answered with as much confidence as he could. He wasn’t even technically lying, but he felt so nervous, regardless.

“Really?” Erwin’s eyes lit up with a spark that Eren couldn’t quite comprehend. “You smell  _ delightful  _ for a vampire. In fact, I don’t think I’ve even found a human so tempting.” He stated. That most certainly did not help to calm Eren’s nerves. 

“ _ Erwin. _ ” Levi huffed. “He’s a halfling— far more human than either of us.” Levi lied as if it came just as naturally as the truth 

“You seem oddly protective of him.” Erwin hummed and his eyes left Eren in favor of Armin. “And this one? I can’t smell a thing off of him.” 

Ah, the wonders of being capable of suppressing one’s scent. Maybe Eren should have tried doing that before they came here.

“The name’s Armin, it’s a pleasure to meet you!” Armin gushed out quickly. Eren was in awe, how was Armin so unaffected by this intimidating creature? In fact, he seemed  _ eager  _ to speak to him. 

“Another vampire?” Erwin suggested, glancing back to Levi. by the sounds of it, he had already picked up on the oddities of the situation, but Levi just nodded in response and Erwin didn’t attempt to pry. 

“Eren, here, needs clothes,” Levi said, looking over to his mate. 

“So you came to me?” Erwin blinked with a puzzled expression. “Levi, he’s much smaller than me, anything I give him will be rather ill-fitting. You should have gone to Hange.” 

“Eren has little experience with other vampires, he was raised by humans, I don’t think he can handle that level of eccentricity just yet.” Levi huffed. 

“Fair enough,” Erwin said and spun around on his heels. “Follow me, then,” he said and led the three further into the house. As they descended deeper into the lair of an unfamiliar beast, Eren felt suffocated by the strong scent of the vampire that called this place home. There was something else accompanying the scent that had Eren dreading every second he spent in this place. He curled in on Levi, finding refuge in his alpha’s scent. Erwin’s back was to them, he couldn’t see the strange behavior, but regardless Levi had to shrug Eren off. 

The nearly inaudible whine that escaped Eren’s lips, however, did not go unnoticed. Erwin turned back to the two with an unreadable expression before finally bringing them into a bedroom. 

The first thing Eren noticed was that the stark white bedsheets were  _ drenched  _ in blood. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t  _ expecting  _ company today, so I had no time to tidy up,” Erwin said, a hint of irritation lacing his otherwise courteous tone. 

“Well, I’m just happy not to see a corpse lying around.” Levi sneered back, far less politely. 

“What kind of horrid barbarian do you think I am?” Erwin shot a pointed look at Levi. 

Eren just felt like he was going to be sick. 

Erwin turned from the three and opened a wardrobe, picking through clothing for a moment before procuring a set of casual clothing that would easily make Eren blend in had they not been tailored to a giant. 

“This should work, although I recommend getting some clothing that actually fits,” Erwin suggested, handing the clothing off to Eren. “Will that be all?” He asked, glancing over to Levi.

“Yes, thank you for your help,” Levi said with a smile that was dripping with insincerity. 

“Good, then I’ll see you at work if you bother to show up.” Erwin stated “It was a pleasure meeting you, Eren, Armin,” he added, looking towards the two. 

“Ah, and you as well!” Armin said quickly. 

Erwin just chuckled as the three disappeared. He might not have known just what was going on, but they were an interesting trio, that was for sure. 

  
  
  
  


“I never want to see that man ever again.” Eren sputtered out, latching onto Levi the moment they had left. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize just how hard on you that was going to be.” Levi sighed. “But you don’t have to worry about him, he might have an intimidating presence but he won’t cause any trouble for you.” he insisted and kissed Eren’s forehead. 

Eren nodded and took the clothing stack to get himself dressed. “These smell like him!” he groaned in annoyance.

“Well, I plan to get you your own clothes before anything else, so just bear with it for a little while.” Levi nodded. 

“I don’t get it. He seemed nice.” Armin blinked. 

“There are many words to describe Erwin Smith; ‘nice’ is not one that I, in particular, would choose,” Levi stated bluntly. 

“Well, vampires usually don’t get along well with each other, so I’m not really surprised to hear you say that.” Armin snickered. Annie floated out of his pocket and landed beside Armin and taking on her usual petite form in seconds. 

“He was strange, that’s for sure, but he didn’t seem like a threat,” Annie said.

“Oh, he said he’d see you at work, I never really thought about it until now, but what is it that you do?” Eren asked curiously once he was dressed. The clothing hung off of him loosely and looked a bit strange but it was far better than what he had been wearing before. 

“Hmm? I guess I didn’t tell you anything about my work, did I?” Levi said with a smirk. “I’m a professor at a university in this city.” 

Eren was silent for a moment while he worked this out in his head. Before, Levi usually only came around at night, but for the past two weeks, he hadn’t left Eren’s side. 

“How much work have you  _ missed _ ?” Eren demanded. 

“Enough that Erwin’s sick of covering for me.” Levi shrugged. “It hardly matters, before I started seeing you I was already on leave for research purposes, so it was just an extension for that.” 

“By research do you mean your weird stalking?” Armin rose an eyebrow. 

“Actually, yes.”

“Whatever, I want to go!” Eren complained, tugging on Levi’s hand. 

“Wait, brat, you need to do something about your eyes,” Levi instructed. 

  
“Huh?” 

“They’re still  _ red _ . Humans don’t have red eyes and vampires aren’t dumb enough to let humans see them like this.” Levi explained. He blinked his eyes and when he opened them, they were a cool grey rather than bright red. “See? It’s easy, illusions are the easiest power to master for vampires, even younglings have no problem hiding themselves from humans, so I don’t think you will, either.” 

Eren was in awe of how different Levi looked without the signature red eyes. The grey was all it took to make him appear human. Without wasting any time, Eren closed his eyes and focused on the emerald green his eyes had been his entire life. When he opened them again, Levi was smiling at him. 

“I didn’t think you would have any problems with this.” He hummed and took Eren’s hand. Stepping out through the door of the house revealed a whole new world that Eren had never experienced before. 

The street had self-moving vehicles Eren had only ever heard about, and rather than the dirt paths he was used to in his own village, the street was paved and concrete sidewalks lined them. There were plenty of people walking on the sidewalk and driving through the streets, filling the air with sounds that a werewolf such as Eren would have never heard before. 

“What do you think? It’s different from your little village, isn’t it?” Levi asked curiously as they walked down the sidewalk. 

“This is amazing! There are so many people.” Eren cheered. “There are so many buildings, I’ve only ever heard of what human cities were like, I never imagined they would be so different.” 

“They are an interesting species, that’s for sure,” Annie said, taking in the new sights in a far more collected manner. 

“Ah! I’ve heard of all of the things the city has to offer but I never thought I’d get to experience it for myself.”

“While you two take care of Eren’s lack of clothing, I want to check out the book stores in this city,” Armin said with a grin. This was an amazing chance to expand his little library. 

“Oh, that’s a good idea.” Annie’s eyes shone with excitement at the mention, and the two eagerly ran off together. 

“Oh, come on, I’d rather do that!” Eren pouted. 

“Then we should be quick, don’t you think?” Levi said. 

  
  
  
  


Everything in the city seemed so close together despite its large size, so it only took a few minutes for Levi to lead Eren into a little shop that could completely fill out his empty wardrobe. 

“Take a look around, I know it’s different but at least try to find something you’re comfortable with,” Levi suggested with a smile. 

Eren nodded and looked through racks, trying to find clothing with a comfortable fabric that would fit him well. He took his time, finding that he was a little picky; the hand-stitched clothing he was used to was so much more comfortable than this, but he had to choose something. 

While his mate looked, Levi stood off to the side, intending on just letting him choose what he liked so they could leave and be done with it, when all hell broke loose. 

“LEEEEVI!” a voice screeched. A voice Levi new painfully well. 

Hange. 

They had already thrown themself at the shorter vampire; as if attempting to crush him. 

“Where the hell did you come from?” Levi hissed. 

“A little birdy told me you were back in town!” Hange giggled energetically. 

_ ‘Erwin, you traitorous bastard!’  _

“So tell me, what’s had our favorite little munchkin so busy lately?” Hange asked with a bright grin. 

“None of your damn-” 

“Who’s this?” Eren asked, walking back with a few of his selections in hand. 

Hange took one look at Eren and immediately began squealing like a lunatic. “Oh my goodness, he’s so cute!” they shrilled and wrapped there arms around Eren in a tight embrace. 

Eren was, understandably, startled by this. He looked to Levi for answers. 

“This is Hange, they’re an acquaintance of mine,” Levi muttered. He would have to apologize to Eren later for subjecting him to their brand of insanity. 

“You are just so adorable! Levi, how could you hide this little gem for so long. He’s precious!” Hange scolded, glaring at Levi before turning back to Eren and taking a long sniff at his hair. “Oh, Erwin was right, he smells  _ delicious.  _ I want to taste!”

“Wait, what?” Eren blinked.

Hange’s tongue met Eren’s cheek along with the utter shock of how bizarre this person behaved in  _ public. _

Did Eren complain about Erwin? You know, maybe he wasn’t so bad now that Eren was given some perspective. Hell, nothing Levi did even seemed all that creepy anymore. 

“Would you leave him alone?” Levi yanked Hange away from Eren. “We were just about to leave.” 

“Oh, Erwin was also right about how touchy you are when it comes to him. Has our little Levi finally found someone he doesn’t hate?” Hange teased. “Where were you going, could I-” 

“No.” 

“But I didn’t even-” 

“No!” 

Hange huffed. “Fine, mister grumpy pants. Here I thought you would loosen up after getting laid. Guess I was wrong.” 

Levi groaned and steered Eren towards the sales clerk. The faster he could get away from Hange, the better. 

“I’m sorry I ever judged you for your strange behavior,” Eren whispered. 

“I told you I wasn’t weird.” Levi retorted. 

“I might have to apologize to Erwin, too,” Eren added.

“I highly doubt he cares. Let’s just go find Armin and Annie.” 

“They licked me.” Eren shuddered. 

“I know, I’m sorry, I didn’t think Erwin would tell them about you.” 

  
  
  
  
  


As soon as Annie and Armin had found a book store, they were enraptured by the abundance of novels that they never could have dreamed of finding outside of the city. It seemed like, for a woodland fairy, the city wouldn’t be all that bad. 

They had spent nearly an hour just selecting books to build up their own collection before finally deciding to head out to a little bakery just down the street from the book store. The fresh pastries were the perfect thing to make reading a new book even better.

The two fairies sat among their own stacks of books, totally wrapped up in their own worlds. In fact, Armin had been so distracted by the story in his hands that he hadn’t even noticed when Eren and Levi had finally managed to find them. 

“Armin!” Eren cried out. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you two.” 

“What? Did something happen?” Armin looked up from his book, eyeing Eren over carefully. He didn’t seem hurt, at least. 

“Levi’s weird friend  _ licked  _ me!” Eren complained. 

“You took him to meet  _ another  _ ‘friend’?” Armin turned to Levi. 

“More like they appeared out of nowhere after Erwin filled them in on our little visit earlier.” Levi shrugged. 

“You don’t think they suspect anything, do you?” Armin asked. 

“I doubt it. They didn’t really get the chance to talk to Eren for very long.” Levi shook his head. 

“We should still be careful, you never know what could happen. It would be a shame to have to run again.” Annie muttered, her eyes still glued to a book.

“We only just got here, we can’t leave. I haven’t even gotten a chance to look around yet.” Eren crossed his arms. He wasn’t letting two weirdo vampires mess anything up when he hadn’t even been in the city for a full day.

“It won’t come to that. Erwin and Hange are both very strange in their own ways, but they’re still the closest things I have to friends.” Levi said, “That just doesn’t make them any less irritating.” 

“Well, now that you’re done with the boring stuff, why don’t we find something fun to do?” Armin asked, grinning at Eren. “What do you say, Annie?” 

Annie’s focus was on the window of the bakery. 

“Annie?” Armin blinked. 

“Huh? Oh, sorry. I’ll catch up with you guys later. There’s something I need to check out.” Annie said, her eyes not leaving the window. Armin tried to follow her gaze, but the mass of people outside and the multitude of buildings made it hard to see just what she was looking it. 

Before he could think to ask, Annie had already sprinted out the door, leaving the other three behind. 

“Huh, that was odd.” Armin frowned. 

“Is she alright?” Eren asked. 

“I’m sure she’s fine. She said she’ll catch up, we can ask about it later.” Armin grinned. 

With that, their afternoon proceeded, while Levi had grown used to the city after leaving among humans for his entire life, Armin and Eren were endlessly entertained by all that it had to offer. Their exploration went on through the entire day, and even then there was so much they couldn’t do all in one day. They had been so distracted by their own fun, that it almost slipped their mind that Annie hadn’t returned during their outing. 

_ Almost. _

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this chapter was mostly just introducing characters, explaining a bit more about each of them, all that jazz. BUT the next chapter will be fun. Not only will there be more plot development, but it'll finally give a take on Levi's perspective and backstory. 
> 
> Also, my drawing tablet was messing up really badly but I was already almost finished with this picture so I got a bit lazy with it. I'm still pleased with how it turned out, but I wanted to do a little bit more with it. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooow I'm tired as fuck. I actually finished this chapter last night but I wanted to draw a picture of Erwin and Hange to put in this chapter so I had to wait to post until now since I worked all day. I'm really happy with how it turned out, along with this chapter (for the most part). 
> 
> By the by, I forgot to state this in the last chapter, but this au would probably take place in the late 1800's maybe early 1900's cuuuuz I can't write anything modern apparently.

When Annie left the others behind, it had been on nothing more than a hunch. It was entirely possible that she had mistaken a random woman for the one she longed to see, but if there was even a slight chance of seeing her again, she wouldn’t pass it up. It had been centuries since she had last seen her past lover, but time had done little to dull her feelings. 

The busy streets made it nearly impossible to follow the flash of ebony hair that had caught the fairy’s eye; she couldn’t very well expose herself by flying over the crowd. Annie weaved her way through the people lining the sidewalk until she came upon an empty alley. She was sure this was where she had seen the mysterious woman disappear to and yet there was nothing. 

_ ‘Annie’ _

That familiar voice rang out in Annie’s mind, confirming that she really had seen the witch. Although trepidatiously, Annie skimmed down the alley, finding nothing out of the ordinary until she turned around. 

Behind her, Mikasa stood looking no different than she had centuries ago as if she had been frozen in time. Without a second thought, Annie, who was usually so well composed, flung herself into Mikasa’s arms, finding that even the comfort she felt from the embrace was no different from when they had last seen each other. 

They sat in silence for a moment, while obvious questions hung in the air. It had been so long since they had seen each other that those questions didn’t seem to matter nearly as much as the simple comfort they got just from being so close. 

“What are you doing here?” Mikasa broke the silence after a few minutes. It had been Annie’s decision to leave and yet here she was as if nothing had ever ended between them. 

“Armin came to the city to protect a friend, I just followed him.” Annie murmured. 

Mikasa laughed and Annie could have sworn it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. “Silly fairy. You left me to keep us both safe and now you’re back in my arms after all this time.” 

“I never expected to see you here,” Annie admitted. Staying away was easier when the object of her affection wasn’t within arms reach. 

“Do you regret your decision?” Mikasa asked calmly. By her tone, it sounded like she had been expecting this to happen. Maybe she  _ had  _ known, she was a powerful witch, after all. 

“No,” Annie said quietly. “Back then we had gotten caught, there wasn’t any other choice.” 

“And yet here you are.” 

“I missed you.” 

The arms around Annie tightened, holding her close against Mikasa’s chest. “Don’t you think I missed you, too?” 

Annie smiled, what had she been expecting? Maybe she had thought Mikasa would blame her, but it was never as if they had truly wanted to be apart. 

“Things are different now. I was still young back then, I wasn’t very experienced with my own magic.” Mikasa continued. 

“You were always a prodigy” Annie blinked in confusion. 

“Yes, well with a lifespan far surpassing any other witch I’ve opened the door to power that would be unthinkable to my kind.” Mikasa grinned. “Now that you’ve finally come back to me, I don’t intend to let you leave me again. You were worried that we might be killed but I already know the strength you possess.” 

“It’s not that simple.” Annie frowned. 

“Why can’t it be? We’re both strong on our own but we’re stronger together.” 

Annie nodded hesitantly. That’s exactly what made them seem like a threat. 

“Besides, I doubt you’ll be able to stay away from me now that you’ve found me again.” Mikasa hummed. “If you didn’t want to be with me, you shouldn’t have come searching for me.” 

“If you hadn’t left when I asked you to, I never would have been able to, to begin with.” 

“I figured as much.” Mikasa giggled and kissed Annie softly. “Come with me, I have something I want to show you.” she insisted, taking hold of Annie’s hand. 

  
  
  
  
  


While Armin and Eren had been mostly distracted by the new experiences the city had to offer, Levi had taken notice of Annie’s absence. She had said she would catch up, but even as it was growing late into the night she was nowhere to be seen. Levi couldn’t even catch a whiff of the fairy’s scent. 

Maybe it was nothing, she had probably just gotten herself wrapped up in something, but the city had plenty of vampires living within it that would have loved to prey upon an unsuspecting fairy. 

Things became far more worrisome once the three had returned home for the night and Annie was nowhere to be seen. That’s how Levi ended up stalking the empty streets in search of the fairy while his mate slept alongside his other fairy friend.

The city was cloaked in a comfortable silence at night in comparison to the busy day. The only light that shone down over the streets was the dim lamps lining the sidewalk but the vampire had no trouble seeing through the darkness. 

There were no signs of Annie anywhere, even after returning to the bakery where they had last seen her, Levi still lacked even a single lead. He huffed in irritation, maybe he should have gone searching for Annie sooner before her trail could be muddled by the scent of countless humans. 

“Having trouble?” 

Levi groaned and turned around to see Erwin standing behind him. “What do you want?” 

“Nothing in particular. Your behavior today has been rather suspicious, I’m curious as to what’s going on with you.” Erwin hummed. 

“Like it’s any of your business.” 

“Maybe it’s not, but you and I both know how strange those two new  _ friends _ of yours seem. It’s clear you’re trying to hide something, and I doubt you’ll be able to for long.” Erwin nodded, his tone was filled with a sense of amusement that put Levi on edge. 

“Entertaining the idea that I  _ am  _ hiding something, what do you intend to do if that’s the case?” Levi sneered. 

“Oh, that much I haven’t figured out yet,” Erwin answered honestly. “But that boy you seem so attached to-” 

“Eren.” 

“Yes, Eren is a rather interesting creature. I never expected you, of all people, to fall for someone like that, especially not another vampire.” Erwin stated. 

“What can I say? I’m full of surprises.” Levi shrugged. 

“That, you are.”

“What’s the deal with you sending Hange to harass me earlier? They freaked Eren out.” Levi glared at Erwin. 

“Sorry, they kept badgering me to tell them when you returned. You were gone so long, I think they were worried about you.” Erwin laughed. “Hange may be odd, but they’re harmless. They won’t hurt your precious Eren.” 

“Why does it feel like your mocking me?” Levi rolled his eyes. 

“Does it?” Erwin grinned. 

“I don’t have time for this, if you’ll excuse me, I-” 

“Oh, yes. What are you doing out here so late?” Erwin interrupted. 

“Why are you so nosy?” 

“I told you, I’m curious,” Erwin answered. 

“Well cut it out. I’m looking for someone.” 

"Oh no, did your other cute little friend go missing?" Erwin asked. 

"No, more like his friend did," Levi muttered. 

"Since when are you such a social butterfly?" Erwin raised an eyebrow. 

"Is it a crime for me to enjoy the company of others?" Levi hissed. 

"No, just rather unusual for you." 

"You're distracting. Go away." Levi muttered. 

"Fine, fine. Don't cause too much trouble."

"Bite me." 

Erwin disappeared with a laugh, leaving Levi to continue his search. Why did it have to be the two most  _ irritating  _ vampires that chose to stick around? 

Levi groaned and went to return to his search but before he even had the chance, a little glowing fairy orb appeared in front of him. 

"Oh. There you are. Hopefully, that weirdo didn't frighten you too much." Levi muttered as the fairy slipped into his pocket. While it was impossible to make out any defining features on the little glowing light, the scent that came off of the fairy was uniquely Annie. If only she had shown up  _ before  _ he had to suffer through a conversation with Erwin. 

  
  
  
  


"What? Mikasa is in this city?" Armin gasped. He had woken the moment Levi had returned with Annie and immediately demanded to know why she had been gone so long. 

Annie nodded and smiled. "She's grown so strong but she's no different from before." 

"Tell me you're not going to try avoiding her. Tell me you're finally going to let yourself be happy!" Armin whined. 

"Am I missing something?" Levi questioned, looking between the two fairies. 

"Mikasa is the witch Annie had fallen in love with. She's the reason why we had moved to a new fairy village." Armin explained. 

"Didn't you say that was 200 years ago, how is she still alive?" Levi blinked and glanced at Annie. 

"We formed a bond before we separated. She has the lifespan of a fairy." Annie nodded. 

"And Annie has the magic of a witch… that's the  _ only  _ reason her magic is more powerful than mine." Armin insisted. 

"You  _ wish  _ that was true." 

"Right, fairy nonsense. Whatever, I found Annie. She's safe. I'm going to bed." Levi said and left in favor of curling up beside his mate. 

  
  
  
  
  


The next couple of days consisted of Levi helping Eren get used to life in the city. It was a huge change for the omega to have to constantly hide his inhuman traits from the public eye, one that was difficult to get used to. On the other hand, Annie and Armin had no problems blending in and growing accustomed to the new environment. Soon enough they were moved into their little apartment they found, leaving the newly mated couple to themselves. 

Levi had to stop putting off work eventually, but with Erwin constantly sticking his nose in his business and Hange… simply existing, he was putting it off for as long as possible. 

Of course, this meant that when he finally  _ did  _ return, he was greeted with a gigantic workload. 

It took nearly the entire workweek just to catch up with ungraded papers, not to mention the regular lectures that happened throughout. After one such lecture, Levi had been going through the last of the previously monstrous stack of papers he had when Erwin once again decided to pop in for a visit. 

“Ah, there you are. Why am I not surprised that you still haven’t left, yet?” Erwin snickered as he approached Levi’s desk. 

“Save it. What do you want now?” Levi muttered, not bothering to look up from his work. 

“Hange wanted to go to a cafe like we used to. I’m in charge of dragging you along.” Erwin grinned. 

“I’m busy.” Levi sighed. 

“I don’t think Hange is intent on giving you a choice.” Erwin’s smile only grew. 

“Well,  _ I’m  _ intent on spending my time with Eren.” 

“I… don’t think you’ll have to worry about that,” Erwin said.

“And why is that?” Levi stood and glared at Erwin. 

“Why don’t you just come along and see.” 

Levi pursed his lips. He was getting a bad feeling about this, and his gut instincts were rarely wrong. Reluctantly, Levi followed Erwin to the little cafe across the street from the university, finding that his instincts had been correct. 

Hange sat with Eren at a little table, the poor wolf looked terrified of the vampire, and Levi could only imagine what kind of torture he had been put through by the creep. 

“Levi!” Eren immediately perked up once he saw Levi and instantly shrank back again once he spotted Erwin directly beside him. 

“Hange, what did you do?” Levi demanded. 

“Oh, come on, grumpy pants. It’s been forever since you’ve spent time with us, and you never do it willingly! I just found a hostage- er… incentive for you to come.” Hange grinned widely. 

“They appeared out of nowhere and dragged me here against my will!” Eren added. 

Levi sat directly beside Eren, slapping Hange’s hands away from him while they tried to latch onto the omega. “Did you ever think that the reason I don’t hang out with you is that you’re a  _ nutcase _ ?” 

“Or you’re antisocial.” Hange shrugged. “Besides, this was the only way to ensure you would show up.” 

“Right, now I’m here, so what was your reasoning for dragging me out?” Levi asked venomously. 

“I actually just wanted to spend more time with this little cutie, but I figured you would slaughter me if he turned up missing with no explanation.” Hange giggled, turning to Eren. 

“Their intentions are still a mystery to me,” Erwin shook his head. “But as for you, you were gone for a while, are things going smoothly now that you’re back?” He asked, glancing towards Levi. 

“Of course, it was nothing I couldn’t handle.” 

“You know, I figured that while you were doing your research you would stumble upon something interesting.” Hange giggled while poking and prodding at Eren. “And then you return with Eren, here. How fascinating.”

“Yes, he is quite a unique vampire, isn’t he?” Erwin grinned. 

“Levi, what are they talking about?” Eren asked. He was entirely ignoring all of Hange’s handsy behavior. He seemed to be getting used to the odd vampire… as long as they didn’t try to lick him again, but he still seemed on guard with Erwin around. 

“My research mainly focuses on different inhuman creatures. When I stumbled upon you, I was supposed to be observing other creatures.” Levi explained, giving Eren a knowing smile. 

“I’d say you found something even more magnificent.” 

“How does that work? I mean, humans aren’t supposed to know about us, right?” Eren blinked. 

“It’s taught under the facade of being a class on mythology. Many of my students are inhuman, however, those who aren’t see it as being fictitious.” Levi explained. 

“But he left for weeks for research purposes and only returned with you, what were you  _ doing  _ during that time?” Erwin inquired. 

“Eren,” Levi answered without hesitation. 

“Levi!” Eren hissed in embarrassment while Hange broke out into obnoxiously loud laughter. 

“And I could be doing him right now, too, if you two would just mind your own damn business!” Levi continued. 

“I’m not done yet, I want to taste the cutie’s blood!” Hange hissed. 

Eren immediately scooted away from Hange and closer to Levi. 

“I’m sorry, they’ve always been a bit strange.” Levi sighed, wrapping an arm around Eren’s waist protectively. 

Hange truly was insane if they thought he was letting them close enough to Eren to bite him. 

“He’s so strange, I just want to learn more about him!” Hange whined. 

“Leave the boy alone, you’re creeping him out again,” Erwin muttered. 

“You’re one to talk.” Levi rolled his eyes. 

Erwin blinked in confusion, he seemed entirely oblivious to how uncomfortable Eren was around him. “I think we’ve taken up enough of their time, Hange.” He said, turning to said vampire. 

“But they only just got here!” Hange whined. “Whatever, I’ll come play with Eren later then.” they giggled. 

“Like hell, you will.” Levi hissed and dragged Eren off. 

Eren seemed just as eager to get away from Hange after that last comment. 

“Bye, you two! See you soon!” Hange called out loudly. 

“I sure hope not,” Levi muttered under his breath. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Once Levi had Eren safely stowed away at home, wrapped around him on the couch comfortably, he finally took the time to assess what had just happened. Hange had purposefully kidnapped Eren to trap him into a conversation, no doubt just curious about the new little ‘vampire’ he had grown so attached to. As irritating as that was alone, more so was the idea that they could easily come and go as they pleased to badger his mate. 

At least they weren’t a threat, but Erwin was completely capable of doing the same thing, and he seemed intent on figuring out their little secret. 

“Sorry about that, I’m sure it was nerve wracking to suddenly be dragged off by Hange.” Levi murmured against Eren’s neck. 

“It wasn’t all that bad, I got to learn a little bit more about you.” Eren hummed. “You know plenty about me but I haven’t gotten the chance to learn anything about you.” 

Levi thought for a moment and nodded. “If there’s anything you want to know, I’ll tell you.” He said. 

“How did you end up in this city?” Eren blurted out quickly.

“I was orphaned at a young age, young for a vampire, anyway,” Levi explained. “As I told you, my mother was a mortal woman and she took care of me as long as she could, even going as far to get blood for me.” He grinned. 

“What happened?” Eren asked quietly. 

“Well, she was young when she had me, but she still aged far more rapidly than I did. Unfortunately, when a few decades passed and I still looked to be no older than ten, people assumed that she was a witch and that I was some demon child. I guess they were right about that last part.” Levi said, “She was burned at the stake.” 

“That’s awful!” Eren gasped. “How did you get out alive?” 

Levi laughed. “There’s no way a vampire could be killed by ignorant humans that knew nothing of the nature of the demon they were dealing with. It just so happened that when they tried to kill me, other vampires in the community took notice, they hid me from the humans that had tried to slaughter me the same way they slaughtered my mother.” 

“If they could do that, then why wouldn’t they have saved your mother?” 

“Because vampires are very egotistical creatures that see themselves above all others. They couldn’t have cared less about her.” Levi huffed. “In fact, they probably wouldn’t have cared about leaving me to the humans if it weren’t a danger to them.” 

Eren nodded and wrapped his arms around Levi comfortingly. He could have never guessed that his mate had gone through so much, but maybe it made sense. It was no wonder he was so closed off if he had been imbued with the idea that others were only out for themselves from such a young age. 

“I stayed in that city for a little longer, but I met Erwin there. He was the only other vampire in the city that had been born from a full-bred and a mortal, that was practically the only thing we had in common.” Levi said, thinking back on it. The memories were a bit fuzzy, but they were something he could never forget entirely. “We both lost our mothers to that city, we left to escape the memories of the place. That’s how we ended up here.” 

“I didn’t realize you two have known each other for so long.” Eren blinked. It was a shame the two didn’t get along better if that was the case. It was as if they were each other’s only family, kinda like how Jean was to Eren. 

Actually, maybe there was more to their friendship than what Eren initially perceived. Jean and Eren always appeared to be at each other’s necks, but they cared deeply for each other. He had no doubt that Levi and Erwin probably had a similar dynamic if they’ve stayed together this long. 

“He’s an ass,” Levi muttered, making Eren giggle. Of course, he never really expected Levi to admit to caring about Erwin, but it was nice to think that maybe he did have someone else to rely on. 

“So, how did you meet Hange, then?” Eren asked. 

“Hmm? Oh, four-eyes was born and raised in this city. They’re far closer to a full-bred vampire than you are, but their vampire blood is still watered down with a few generations of mating with humans. Erwin and I have actually known them since they were a gremlin of a child.” Levi snorted. 

“That’s kinda nice.” Eren smiled, closing his eyes. 

Levi smirked and flipped him onto his back. “You think so?” 

“You really know how to ruin a mood, don’t you?” Eren giggled. 

“I  _ did  _ say I intended to ‘do you’” Levi murmured, kissing Eren’s neck. 

“Don’t remind me. I can’t believe you said that.” Eren groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up, it’s been forever since I’ve touched you like this...or tasted your sweet blood.” Levi purred into Eren’s ear. his hand trailed down the button-up shirt Eren wore, undoing each little button in its wake and giving access to the omega’s toned chest. He licked over one perky, pink nipple, just barely letting his sharp teeth graze over the sensitive bud. 

“Watch the teeth, dummy” Eren’s breath hitched and he squirmed.

Levi just grinned and drifted down further, burying his teeth into Eren’s soft flesh. He didn’t miss the soft moans that flowed from the omega. The beautiful mark his teeth left behind and the alluring taste that spilled from the bite was additive; he couldn’t get enough. Harsh bites began scattering Eren’s chest, giving his alpha the blood he desired while also fulfilling his need to mark his mate.

“Still dislike the teeth?” Levi teased. He looked up to see the hazy look in Eren’s eyes and felt a sense of pride wash over him. 

“You’re a dick” Eren panted and turned away. 

“Oh, are you getting shy all of a sudden? I’ve already seen every inch of you, I know just what you like.” Levi murmured. He slipped Eren’s pants off and kissed his thigh softly before gently lapping his tongue over his hole. The sweet slick that dripped down Eren’s thighs tasted just as pleasant as his blood.

Soft mewls came from the omega, his hips writhed as he grew more impatient but it seemed like Levi was content with taking his time. He prodded his tongue at the delicate ring of muscles, growing painfully hard in his pants. 

“You are such a tease,” Eren whined. He delicately pressed his toes against the bulge in Levi’s pants. 

“Like you’re any better?” Levi glanced up. 

“Maybe.” Eren trailed his foot up to Levi’s chest and pushed him back against the couch, climbing on top of him and grinding his hips down against his alpha’s clothed erection. “But I want to make you feel good, too.” 

“Cheeky brat,” Levi muttered. 

Eren just rolled his eyes and pressed a soft kiss against Levi’s lips. He worked Levi’s clothes off feverishly, unwilling to wait any longer. Eren sat up and placed his hands against Levi’s chest, pushing himself onto that delicious cock in one, swift movement. 

After going so long without being filled, Eren had nearly forgotten just how  _ satisfying  _ it felt to have his mate inside of him like this. His legs were trembling as he began to move, relying on Levi’s firm grip on his hips. 

In this position, Levi’s length struck so deep in Eren and pressed against his sensitive prostate every time he bottomed out, it had tears of pleasure gathering in the corners of his eyes. 

“You look absolutely captivating, I love watching you ride me like this.” Levi cooed, rutting his hips up against Eren’s. 

The pleasure coursing through Eren was too intense for him to feel embarrassed by that, he wouldn’t last much longer, not with how good he felt. Levi sat up and pressed soft kisses against Eren’s neck and chest. 

“Go on, cum for me, Eren.” He purred, reveling in the whine that escaped from his omega when he came over his chest. 

Eren fell limp against Levi, weakly rocking his hips just a few more times until Levi finished and his knot slipped in easily. 

“That felt amazing.” Eren murmured, comfortably nestling against Levi after they fell back against the couch. 

“I don’t plan to leave you untouched for so long, again.” Levi snickered. 

Eren nodded contently. Fighting sleep was a lost cause, he was asleep in seconds with Levi’s arms wrapped comfortably around him, leaving the alpha to get them both cleaned up once his knot went down. 

  
  
  
  
  


Levi had moved Eren to the bed and stayed beside him, wrapped around his mate comfortably. He simply just watched the wolf sleep beside him until he stirred a few hours later. 

“Levi?” Eren yawned and rubbed his eyes. 

“Hmm?” 

“What time is it? I didn’t mean to fall asleep like that.” 

“It’s not even ten yet, but it’s dark out.” Levi hummed, glancing towards the window. 

Eren could see the cogs spurring in his mate’s head, bringing a smile to his lips. “You look like you have something on your mind.” 

“Being in the city is hard for a werewolf — ignoring the urge to run free is rather hard.” Levi murmured. 

“So?” Eren’s smile only grew. 

“I think we should leave for a bit, just long enough to relax and let loose a little.” Levi finished. “Besides, I haven’t had a chance to explore much of this new side of myself.” 

“I think that’s a great idea, it’ll remind me of home.” Eren sighed. 

“I’m sure it’s not easy, you gave up everything in just one night,” Levi said sympathetically and stroked Eren’s cheek. 

“I had always wanted to leave the village, but I never thought it would mean I’d never see my friends again,” Eren muttered. “But I’m happy with you, I don’t see why they would want to take that away from me.” 

“I’m not saying that this rule is right, by any means, but it’s a complicated one that’s been in place since long before even  _ I  _ was born.” Levi nodded. “Try not to worry about it too much right now, getting out will do us both some good.” He added and wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist. 

“Wait, I’m still naked!” Eren hissed, looking down. 

“Has a few days in the city really changed so much? Werewolves don’t usually care about nudity,” Levi teased. “Besides, we won’t be walking around like this for long.” 

Eren had to laugh at himself for that, he had never expected that just a few days would have him acting so much more human. 

In seconds the comfortable bedroom dissipated into the dark forest. The only light that covered the area came from the faint moonlight that showered the two wolves in strength they had been deprived of. 

Levi hadn’t had the chance to experience such a thing; the power that flowed through him from the night atmosphere was exhilarating. His already heightened senses only grew stronger as he gave in to his instincts and shifted into a wolf. 

Beside him, Eren had already taken on his wolf form and was jumping around giddily, yipping and barking impatiently. 

Levi nuzzled his snout against his mate before taking off through the woods. He was smaller than Eren but fast. Levi actually had to pace himself in order to not leave Eren behind. 

The cool night air felt refreshing for Levi in a way it never had before, any tension he had slipped away as if it never existed. His feet barely met the ground as he flew through the trees and suddenly he understood just why Eren would leave his village so often when they first met. 

It was a shame that he hadn’t been able to get out in so long since Levi had taken him away from the wolf village, but as long as they were here, they could shift forms without a care. On top of that, no one would try to hold Eren back from leaving like they did before. 

Eren howled and tackled Levi out of nowhere, nipping and biting at his mate playfully. Levi snarled with no malice and threw Eren off, pouncing on him the second he hit the grass. They rolled around a little until Eren ran off again. 

Levi barked and followed after the brat. Eren might not have been as fast, but with how he weaved through the trees so easily and made sharp turns to throw Levi off, the alpha was having trouble catching up. 

Their little game of tag kept up until Levi was able to reach Eren and tackled him just the same as he had been tackled previously. In seconds they both shifted forms again, rolling onto the grass laughing. 

“I never thought I would have so much fun running with someone.” Eren sighed, laying out on the grass and staring up at the sky. His little ears and tail had reappeared, and the bushy tail was wagging beside him. 

“We’ll have to do this more often. I don’t understand how you’ve managed to go so long without getting out like this, we should have come out here sooner.” 

“So much was going on before, it kinda slipped my mind for a while,” Eren admitted, looking back to Levi. “I don’t want to go back just yet. We should stay out here for the night.” 

“Alright.” Levi nodded. 

“Really?” Eren blinked. He had expected Levi to complain that it wasn’t safe out here. 

“Well, the forests outside of the human cities are generally void of any dangerous inhuman creatures. Even if something were to happen, I feel stronger than usual.” Levi said, staring up at the moon. 

“Ah, the wonders of drawing power from the beautiful moon. It’s not even full, yet.” Eren giggled 

“I knew quite a bit about werewolves before, but becoming one has given me so much more experience that I never could have hoped to understand before.” Levi hummed. 

“Observing from the outside can only teach you so much.” Eren shrugged and found a comfortable tree to lay beneath before once again letting out his inner wolf and curling up. 

Levi joined his mate, finding that cuddling as two little sleeping wolves was just as relaxing as running through the forest had been. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I'm pretty sure my sister is glad I finally finished that picture so she doesn't have to listen to me rambling about how hot Erwin is while hunching over my sketchbook like a gremlin... It's been an interesting night. This picture was a lot of fun to draw and I think it was worth waiting until stupid o'clock in the morning to post this chapter for. 
> 
> Anyway! We'll be seeing more of Hange, Erwin, and of course our little witch Mikasa in the upcoming chapters. this will probably be the only chapter that focuses so heavily on Levi's point of view, but I wanted to get it in here. My brain is fried right now, I should probably sleep. I hope you guys enjoyed, let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been such a long time since I posted. I started working on an aot mini comic for my instagram and I've been working on that for most of the week. Actually, there are two pictures at the bottom of this chapter one for the story and the second is for said comic (I'm very proud of it and I want to show it off) anyway, please enjoy the new chapter!

After their night in the woods, Eren had been left feeling refreshed and relaxed. From that point on, he made it a habit to drag Levi off into the forest with him every night or so. It had been nearly two months since Eren had left his village, and now it felt like a sense of normalcy was returning to his life. 

The run-in with Hange had been enough to persuade Eren to avoid being home alone while Levi was at work, so his time was generally spent with Armin and Annie along with Annie’s girlfriend, Mikasa. 

It almost reminded Eren of how he would spend his days before he left the village. 

“You know, I could help you set up runes to keep vampires out of your house,” Mikasa suggested, flipping through a book of spells she carried around. 

“But what about Levi?” Eren frowned. 

“Locking him out of the house doesn’t seem like such a terrible idea.” Armin shrugged. 

“It  _ is  _ his house. It wouldn’t affect him… it would just keep vampires from coming in without being invited.” Mikasa smirked. 

“Oh, just like the myth.” Eren blinked. 

“It’s not a myth, it’s just witches being passive aggressive.” Annie corrected, glancing at Mikasa. 

“Well, if you’re being serious about this, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Armin hummed. “We’re trying to stay under the radar, and it would seem suspicious.” 

“It’s fine, I have no problem bugging you guys.” Eren teased. 

“Ok, so the creepy one that licked you and kidnapped you, I get not wanting to see them, but what’s your problem with Erwin? He’s such a gentleman!” Armin insisted. 

“Did you somehow miss the bloody sheets in his room? He’s creepier than Levi.” Eren blinked. 

“Well, he is a vampire.” Armin shrugged. “A cute one, at that.” 

“ _ That’s  _ your type?” Annie raised an eyebrow in confusion. She had known Armin pretty much since she had been born, she had never seen him take interest in anyone. Come to find out he had a thing for weird vampires. 

“I don’t see it.” Eren deadpanned. 

“I wouldn’t expect you to. You fell for  _ Levi _ , it shows you have no taste.” Armin snickered. 

“I’m lost. Which one is Erwin?” Mikasa asked. 

“That would be me.” Erwin’s voice rang out, instantly turning every head in the room. 

“Oh! How long have you been standing there?” Armin squealed in embarrassment. 

“That’s not important. Why are you here?” Eren demanded. What was it with these vampires and invading people’s homes? 

“Looking for you, of course. You weren’t home, but your scent was too strong to miss.” Erwin grinned. 

Damn, maybe Eren would have to reconsider Mikasa’s suggestion, regardless of what Armin thought. 

“Well, what do you want? If you’re thinking about dragging me somewhere like Hange did, you can forget about it.” Eren muttered defiantly. Had it not been for the fact that he was currently surrounded by three friends — all of which were far stronger than he was, he probably would have been far more intimidated by Erwin. 

Hell, he never wanted to be left alone with the guy. 

“I wished to speak with you in private.” 

God damn it. 

“It will only take a second, I won’t waste much of your time.” Erwin continued. 

Eren looked to Armin for help, but his friend seemed entirely captivated by the vampire in front of them. 

“Ah, we can afford to give you up for a few minutes, don’t mind us.” Armin giggled. 

That traitor. 

“If that’s the case, I will return him to you shortly,” Erwin said, giving Armin a charming smile. Before Eren could think of an excuse, Erwin’s hands had already been placed on his shoulders and he was swiftly taken away from Armin’s little apartment. 

They reappeared in what Eren assumed to be Erwin’s living room. It matched every bit of the man’s home he had seen the first time they had met, along with the strong smell that accompanied the vampire. 

The room was dimly lit, but Eren had long since mastered the art of seeing in even the most pitch-black darkness. The decorations were quite beautiful; vintage couches and chairs surrounding an expertly crafted coffee table, a vase with delicate flowers sat atop the table though the pleasant scent was suffocated by the dark stench that permeated through the place, shelves lined the walls filled with various books and journals, even the drapes that blocked out any sunlight were beautifully decorated. 

Regardless of how nice the room looked or how calmly Erwin acted, Eren couldn’t shake the petrification that coursed through him. 

“What is it you wanted to talk about?” Eren asked meekly. Every bit of his snarky behavior dripped away quickly the moment he was left alone with this dangerous creature. 

Armin wouldn’t have really let him go anywhere alone with this man if he suspected he might be a danger, right? Eren barely knew Erwin, and Armin was no better, however, fairies were supposed to be good judges of character.

“About you,” Erwin answered simply. “You’re a rather strange creature… It’s obvious that Levi’s hiding something and I’m intent on finding out what it is.” 

“Right… Isn’t he at work right now, shouldn’t you be working as well?” 

“This was the only time I could get a hold of you without him interfering. I have another hour before my next lecture, anyway.” Erwin stated.

“Do you think I would tell you something he wouldn’t?” Eren questioned. 

“No, but I’m sure I can figure it out for myself.” Erwin hummed. “I’ve suspected this from the moment I met you, but you don’t seem like you are inherently a vampire.” 

Eren was quiet. His throat went dry and he could only hope that his expression didn’t give away his distress. They couldn’t be found out again. Levi might have trusted Erwin, but why would he be so intent on digging for the truth if he didn’t have an ulterior motive? 

“Levi seems rather attached to you, as well. He wouldn’t let Hange or me close enough to you to properly inspect you.” Erwin huffed, circling Eren. 

“Just what are you trying to imply?” Eren asked, refusing to let Erwin leave his line of sight. 

“Hmm?” Erwin blinked. “I don’t think you were born a vampire.” He stated bluntly.

“What do you mean?” Eren tried to keep any indications of his panic out of his tone. 

“I mean, I suspect you are an ordinary human. I’ve never seen Levi lend his power to a human for any reason, but that  _ scent  _ that drips off of you — it’s irresistible. I can understand how even Levi would be unable to avoid being drawn in by it.” Erwin hummed. 

“Why would that be something to lie about?” Eren’s confusion was obvious on his face. 

Erwin chuckled. “You only confirm my suspicions. Any vampire would know that we are, by nature, rather possessive and violent creatures; Levi probably wanted to avoid anyone trying to get their hands on you.” 

“Me being a vampire is enough to stop you?” Eren raised an eyebrow. 

“Drinking the blood of a vampire, regardless of its taste, has no benefit. It would deter most.” Erwin explained. “Although, I wouldn’t have laid a finger on you regardless. If you’re important to Levi, I wouldn’t cross that line…” 

“But?” Eren asked. He was relaxing significantly after that. It really did seem like Erwin wasn’t interested in hurting him at all. 

“But Hange is another story. They’ve always had... Boundary issues.” Erwin stated deliberately. 

“Huh?” Eren blinked. 

“Just take my advice. Don’t let yourself be caught alone with them. I doubt they would ever purposely hurt you, but a vampire can very easily hurt or kill a human without intending to.” Erwin murmured. 

Eren nodded with a small smile. “Thank you, I appreciate that information.” He said. It took a moment, but then realization dawned on him. “Wait a moment, they can take me as they please, though, how am I supposed to avoid that?” 

“Learn how to use Levi’s power properly. Hange isn’t nearly as strong as Levi or myself, the power you received from him should be enough to fend for yourself against a weaker vampire.” Erwin instructed. 

“I understand.” 

“Ah, I almost forgot. Of course, the decision is yours, but I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t tell Levi about our little chat. He has a tendency to overreact about these sorts of things.”

That was something Eren definitely understood well, though the idea of keeping something like this from his mate didn’t sit well with him. Then again, Erwin had misled himself, it wasn’t as though he had really figured anything out, so maybe there really was no reason to speak about it.

“Alright, well if that’s all-” 

“Wait, just one more thing.” Erwin’s smile grew. 

“What is it?” Instead of his previous dread, Eren was simply wary. 

“That friend of yours, Armin. He seemed rather interested in me.” Erwin started. 

“Yes.” Eren narrowed his eyes. 

“Do you think you could put in a good word for me?” 

“...Ok, I’m going to leave now.” Eren rolled his eyes. 

Although the conversation with Erwin had initially put him on edge, Eren was comforted by the idea that other vampires only assumed him to be human. That would secure his own safety as well as Levi’s. Still, the more he thought about it, the more his mind was drawn to wonder just why their relationship was such a problem, to begin with. 

Really, the reasoning wasn’t all that important; regardless of whatever reason their love was forbidden, it wouldn’t change the fact that it would be dangerous for anyone to find out. That being said, Eren’s curiosity still betrayed him. 

  
  
  
  


Ever since his conversation with Erwin, it seemed like Eren had no trouble keeping himself protected from strange vampires (also known as Hange). It had not been so easy, initially. It seemed like Hange was intent on seeking Eren out for one reason or another, and although Eren couldn’t keep them  _ out,  _ he no longer had any problem avoiding them. 

It didn’t take long for the halfling to master the art of concealing his presence. He had been capable of doing this for short periods of time, yes, but Hange brought on the challenge of having to hide for nearly a whole hour. A few times, they had even lurked around longer than that. After a week, it became easier but it depleted Eren’s energy rapidly; he didn’t have the strength of his thousand-year-old lover.

“What is it with your weird friends, Hange keeps coming around looking for me. It’s getting exhausting” Eren huffed and settled back against his alpha’s chest. They sat together on the couch, Levi had just reappeared by Eren’s side, arms wrapped around his waist comfortably, easing away the stress from the day that weighed on both of them.

“Hange is an oddball, I never understand a thing they do,” Levi muttered. “Why don’t you hang out with Armin, they can’t find you there.” He suggested. 

“That was working for a while, but Armin started hooking up with Erwin. Last time I tried going there I walked in on something I really would have rather not have seen.” Eren rolled his eyes. 

“Really? I never would have expected Erwin to get involved with anyone.” Levi snickered. 

“He’s more social than  _ you  _ are. If you can fall in love, I think anyone can.” Eren teased. 

“Maybe, but it’s a bit concerning. If Erwin learns that Armin isn’t a vampire…” Levi trails off. 

“I don’t think we’ll have to worry about that.” Eren hums. “Just before those two got involved, Erwin had spoken with me.” 

Levi narrowed his eyes, suspicion clear on his face. 

“It was obvious that he was aware that something was going on, but he just thought I’m human.” Eren continued. “I think he’d reach the same conclusion with Armin if anything. He blends in a little better than I do, anyway. I don’t think there’s anything to worry about.” 

“Well, as long as it keeps him from digging, I guess that’s not the worst thing in the world. He’s more perceptive than Hange, after all. I was more worried that he might catch on.” 

“Maybe he’s more of a threat, but what about Hange? They keep hanging around and it’s making me nervous.” Eren frowned. 

“They’re harmless, if you actually  _ were _ human we might have something to worry about. But they’re no stronger than you are. Although, it annoys me that they keep harassing you.” Levi answered. 

“Really? Maybe I should just try talking to them, then. Who knows, maybe we could be friends.” Eren grinned. 

“I can’t understand why anyone would willingly talk to Hange, but if you say so.” Levi blinked. 

“Oh please. I doubt you would keep them around if you didn’t care about them at least a little.” Eren giggled. 

“They won’t leave me alone!” 

“Excuses, excuses.” Eren giggled and swiftly turned so he could straddle Levi’s lap. “Enough of that. I finally have you to myself, I intend to make the most of it.” 

“Oh really? Have I not been giving you enough attention lately?” Levi smirked, running his hands over Eren’s thighs. 

“That’s not it, I’m just greedy.” Eren purred. He swayed those seductive little hips of his, grinding against Levi just enough to tease. 

“Then that makes two of us.” Levi murmured, placing soft kisses against Eren’s neck. Suddenly the head-spinning sensation of being suddenly transported filled Eren, he glanced around just to see they had been moved from the couch to the bed. 

“Huh?” Eren blinked, glancing at Levi curiously. 

“I wanted to try something new.” Levi’s wandering hands hadn’t stopped feeling over the omega’s petite form. The bothersome clothing that concealed that perfect body was peeled off in moments. 

“What’s that?” Eren asked curiously. His nimble fingers began unbuttoning Levi’s shirt before suddenly being stopped. A strange force flowed over him, just like the first time they had met, he couldn’t bring himself to move his arms at all. He glanced at Levi curiously, just to find a smug grin on his face. He guided Eren’s arms behind his back, where they stayed, despite how he tried to move them. 

Eren caught on immediately and found that the lack of control was far more arousing than he would have expected. 

“Just relax, I’ll make you feel amazing.” Levi hummed. He pulled Eren down into a sensual kiss, taking his time to deliberately guide Eren’s hips down against his hardening cock with one hand. The soft moan that came from Eren was swallowed down while Levi’s tongue slipped into his mouth. 

Levi rolled Eren over onto his back gently, hovering over him and taking in the beautiful sight. Smooth skin that just begged to be marked for the hundredth time, the slight curve of the omega’s hips, plush thighs that had Levi drooling. 

“Are you just going to sit there staring, or are you going to touch me?” Eren teased, wrapping one leg around Levi’s waist and pulling him closer. 

“Cheeky brat,” Levi growled out with a predatory glint in his eyes. 

Eren shuddered in anticipation. Levi’s hand trailed down over his chest, stomach, and lingered over his abdomen. 

“What should I do with you first?” Levi hummed, leaning down and pressing soft kisses over Eren’s thighs. “Mark your beautiful skin?” his hands pried the omega’s legs open, and suddenly Eren found himself unable to move them either. “I could suck you off and see just how sweet you taste.” 

Eren whimpered, he could barely squirm an inch without the use of his arms or leg, he so badly wanted to touch his alpha. It was torturous being unable to move just as much as it was thrilling. Levi’s fingers passed over the head of his erection, eliciting a gasp. 

“or...I could finger you until you’re crying for me to fuck you.” 

“Just  _ touch  _ me, damn it,” Eren whined, though there was little bite, with how worked up he was getting. 

Two fingers were pressed into Eren’s slick hole, drawing out a loud mewl from the boy. 

“You’re already so wet. It’s like your body is begging for me.” Levi thrust his fingers in and out of Eren, just teasing him while the delicious cock he wanted to be filled by was still hidden beneath pesky clothing. “If only you were just as honest. If you were, I’d give you exactly what you wanted and more” 

Of course, if it were easy to make Eren beg, it wouldn’t be as fun. 

“Make me.” Eren did his best to keep up his snarky facade despite how quickly he was coming undone. 

Levi’s fingers hooked right into Eren’s prostate, unraveling the brat’s attitude in a second. “I fully intend to.” while the alpha’s fingers worked Eren over, his tongue ran over perfect thighs. 

“ _ Levi _ ” Eren gasped out, his hips squirmed while Levi inched closer to his leaking erection. 

Levi’s tongue ran up the length of Eren’s cock, lapping over the head and tasting the precum that beaded at the top. His fingers endlessly teased the omega, just barely brushing past his prostate while his needy hole ached for something bigger. 

“Tell me what you want, Eren. Be a good boy and I’ll give it to you.” Levi tsked, his amusement obvious on his face. 

A hot blush rose into Eren’s cheeks at the thought, he stubbornly threw his head back. 

“Suit yourself.” 

Eren’s length was swallowed down in one swift movement while the teasing need to be filled threatened to swallow his entire being. The pleasure he felt was so intense and was pushing him closer to the edge, but his own greed curbed the experience. 

Another whimper left Eren’s lips as he struggled, in vain, to move his restricted limbs. As his omega grew more desperate, Levi’s eyes refused to stray from him for a second. His fingers rubbed against his sweet spot so lightly it further spurred Eren’s fruitless struggles. 

Eren already looked like a thoroughly fucked mess and Levi hadn’t even yet undressed. It was a beautiful sight that just made him want to break Eren’s resolve even more. Flushed cheeks, the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes, he was so close. 

And finally. 

“Levi, wait!” Eren’s trembling voice instantly recaptured Levi’s attention. His mouth released the omega’s cock with a satisfying pop. 

“Hmm?” 

“Please,  _ please. _ I can’t take this teasing anymore, just fuck me,” he whined. It was music to Levi’s ears, he throbbed painfully in his pants. 

“Good boy.” Levi purred, pulling his fingers from Eren’s hole and rolling him onto his stomach. 

The praise brought a lovely little sound out of the omega while Levi unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and let it fall to the side. His pants quickly followed, allowing him to tease Eren one last time by pressing his cock against his quivering hole. 

“You’re absolutely irresistible, Eren. you’re beautiful.” He murmured, leaning over Eren to press soft kisses over his collar. Eren was too far gone to respond. With one quick thrust, Levi was buried inside of Eren. He was so slick that the alpha was able to slide into his tight heat with no resistance. 

A shameless groan shook Eren to his core once he was finally filled. Levi’s hand pressed against his back as he steadied himself and set a brutal pace that knocked the breath from Eren’s lungs. The pleasure was euphoric, and being unable to move, unable to do anything but lay there and let himself be fucked, furthered the high that Eren felt. 

He cried out suddenly as Levi’s teeth sank into his neck, adding another wave of intoxicating pleasure onto the torrent that was already drowning him. Eren couldn’t hold it in any longer, he came hard, against the sheets, shuddering violently as he rode out the intense orgasm. 

Soon enough he was left with the overstimulation of Levi’s unmatched stamina. He couldn’t even catch his breath, not with Levi’s rapid pace and his teeth still drawing blood from his neck. Against all odds, he found himself growing hard again, writhing and whining beneath his alpha as the intense pleasure overtook him again. The sensation was almost painful, but addictive, nonetheless. Eren’s eyes fluttered shut and he screamed for Levi as another orgasm forcibly wracked his body, leaving him completely drained. 

Levi yanked Eren’s head back by his hair and pulled him into a bruising kiss when he finally spilled inside the omega. 

Eren was finally given the opportunity to catch his breath while he was knotted, feeling contently full of his alpha’s seed. Once he was finally able to relax, a wave of drowsiness overtook him. Levi kissed Eren’s neck and shoulder sweetly, well aware that his omega was fading into sleep beneath him. 

“I love you, Eren,” he whispered quietly and wrapped his arms around Eren firmly.

Eren hummed softly, entwining his fingers with Levi’s before his consciousness slipped from him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Although he didn’t stop avoiding Hange right away, after realizing that the other vampire wasn’t a threat, Eren finally decided to try getting along with them. A few weeks passed before the opportunity finally arose, between Eren finally going back to pestering Armin and the days when Hange actually chose not to harass him. 

In fact, Eren had been caught off guard with Hange finally showed their face again. 

“Ereeeeen!” Hange screeched out of nowhere. Eren had just been sitting there, minding his own business when Hange suddenly appeared. “You’re here!” they latched onto Eren instantly, holding him in a bone-crushing embrace. 

“Hello, Hange.” Eren laughed nervously, trying to pry their arms off of him. 

“I’m surprised to actually find you here. I was starting to think you were avoiding me or something.” Hange giggled. 

“What? No, never!” Eren felt a little guilty, it really did seem like Hange was just an overly excitable person rather than a threat. Maybe he shouldn’t have avoided them like this. 

“It’s fine. I know I probably made you uncomfortable when we first met. You’re a marvelous creature, I just couldn’t help myself!” 

“Well, as long as you don’t try to lick me again.” 

“Deal!” Hange squealed. “Although you do seem a little bit different.” 

“Hmm?” Eren blinked. 

“You smell a little bit sweeter than I last remember. Or maybe it’s just because I haven’t seen you in a while.” Hange cooed. 

What was Eren expecting? This person was still creepy, even if harmless. 

“Why don’t you hang around for a bit? I was just gonna bug my friends, after all.” Eren giggled 

“Oooh, the other little vampire that Erwin’s been hanging around? I’ve been wanting to meet him for a while, but that guy’s just as protective as Levi.” 

Eren nodded. “I suspected as much, I think Armin would really like you.” 

“Oh, let’s go, then!” Hange said eagerly, dragging Eren along. 

“Wait a minute, you don’t even know where we’re going!” 

“Oh, right. You lead the way.” 

“I have a better idea.” Eren grinned. This was just another opportunity to show off (mostly to himself) his growth as a vampire. He wrapped his arms around Hange and brought them to Armin’s apartment in an instant. 

“Eren!” Armin cheered as soon as his friend appeared. Truth be told, he had been bored all day. Erwin was at work, Annie was at Mikasa’s place, and he had nothing to do. “Oh, who is this?” Armin glanced over to Hange. 

“This is Hange,” Eren said, gesturing to the oddball-vampire. 

“Oh, they’re friends with Erwin and Levi, right?” Armin grinned. 

“Oh my, you’re so adorable!” Hange shrieked, they were nearly foaming at the mouth trying to withhold the urge to smother Armin in their weird brand of affection. 

“Why, thank you!” Armin beamed. 

“I figured we could hang out with Hange today” Eren suggested. 

“I don’t see why not, It’s boring when no one else is here anyway.” Armin huffed. “I miss your puppy, why couldn’t you bring him with you when we came here, I would have loved to take care of him!” 

“Ok, first of all, there’s no way in hell they would have let you bring a full-sized wolf in here-” 

“You had a pet wolf!” Hange gasped. “Oh my gosh, why wouldn’t you bring it with you, I bet it was so cute!” 

“Well, he wasn’t really a  _ pet, _ ” Eren mumbled. He couldn’t tell Hange the full story, of course, but how he found the wolf was definitely harmless. “He was just an injured wolf we found in the forest. I just took care of him until he was able to fend for himself.” 

“Ok, I guess a wolf probably wouldn’t have been good to bring into the city.” Armin sighed. 

“No shit!” 

“Still, sounds cool. I’ve never had a pet before.” Hange hummed thoughtfully. “Animals don’t usually like vampires, but I guess since you don’t give off the same repulsive stench we do, you probably attract tons of adorable little creatures.” 

“I guess that’s one way to look at it.” Eren shrugged. 

“Maybe we could find you a regular puppy,” Armin suggested. 

“I would love that, but Levi hates dogs. Not to mention the wolf attacked him right before we left so… I don’t think I’ll be able to convince him to let me get a puppy.” Eren frowned. 

“Well, I doubt he can say no to that adorable face of yours if you pout just right. Get the puppy first, ask questions later.” Hange suggested. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Eren rose an eyebrow. 

“Why not? He can’t make you get rid of it if you already have it.” Armin giggled. 

“He’d probably pawn it off on you!”

“Fair enough… ok, I’ll get a puppy!” Armin squealed. In just a moment he was suddenly pulled back, however. 

“What’s this I hear about getting a puppy?” Erwin’s voice rang out as he suddenly materialized behind Armin, arms wrapped around his thin waist. His eyes were glued to Hange, making Eren think that maybe it wasn’t the best idea to bring the vampire along. After all, Erwin was still clueless to the fact that Armin was a fairy that could put Hange on their ass if they ever tried anything, and he needed to stay that way. 

“Ah, we were trying to convince Eren to get a puppy, but I think it would just be easier to get one for myself,” Armin answered, glancing up at Erwin. 

“You’re probably better off, I highly doubt you’ll convince Levi to spend more than two minutes in the presence of an animal.” Erwin grinned. “Hange, I needed your help with something, why don’t you come along with me.” He said, giving the vampire a pointed look. 

“Uh oh, I smell a lecture~” Hange giggled, only further irritating Erwin. The two disappeared in an instant, leaving Armin and Eren on their own. 

“Hange sure is lively, a little strange, but I don’t see why Levi and Erwin are so warry,” Armin said, falling back onto the couch. 

“Well, keep in mind that Levi’s worried about our secret being found out and Erwin doesn’t know your true nature.” Eren shrugged. “Speaking of which, you two seem to be getting really close.” 

“Yeah, he’s amazing, really. He’s such a gentleman and I love spending time with him.” Armin sighed dreamily. 

“I’m really glad that you’re happy and all, but do you have a plan?” Eren asked carefully? At first, he thought that this would be nothing more than a short-lived fling, but Erwin and Armin were getting closer than he ever expected. 

“Well… about that, there was actually something I needed to tell you.” Armin laughed nervously. “Erwin asked me to move in with him.” 

“ _ What? _ ” Eren’s eyes widened. It was one thing to date a vampire and conceal his true nature, but if Armin  _ lived  _ with Erwin, there was no way he could hide the fact that he was a fairy. 

“I really want to, but I don’t know what to do. If I come clean and tell him what I really am… I don’t know how he’ll react. It’ll put me at risk, not to mention things will just look more suspicious for you, too.” Armin said quietly. 

“Armin, wait. You can’t do that.” Eren said quickly. 

“I know, I shouldn’t If I tell him and he reacts badly-” 

“No, I mean you can’t sabotage your relationship just because you’re worried about  _ me _ ” Eren huffed. “If you love him, he should be able to see past this— more importantly, if he loves  _ you,  _ it shouldn’t matter to him. I’m not saying that you should tell him right away, maybe give it a little more time, see if you can get a read on how he might react. After all, Levi isn’t even sure how he would react to knowing about us, so it’s not like we can really guess.” 

“What if I get reported because of this?” Armin shook his head. 

“Listen, he obviously cares about you. Even if he doesn’t react well, I highly doubt he’d let you get hurt because of this.” Eren insisted. “I know it’s a tough decision, but it’s yours alone. I just don’t want you to feel like you can’t be with him just because you’re worried about me.” He added with a sympathetic smile. 

“Thank you, Eren.” Armin smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around the wolf. 

“It’s nothing. Just promise me you’ll be careful, alright?” Eren said, to which Armin nodded. “I wanted to ask you something, actually. I understand that interspecies relationships like this are illegal, but why is it such a problem?” he asked curiously, to which Armin’s face fell. 

“I can’t tell you that there is a  _ good  _ reason for it. It’s said to be ‘unnatural’, sinful, if you will.” Armin started. “In reality, when two different inhuman creatures form a bond, they gain the strength of their partner, as you’ve seen. That bond is considered a threat” 

“But why?” Eren frowned. It made no sense, sure he was stronger, but werewolves have never threatened other creatures. 

“I guess it’s harder to understand, your kind keeps to themselves and generally gets along with other creatures, but more powerful creatures like witches, fairies, and vampires are always competing for power. I guess you could say that law stems from the general power struggle between the three.” Armin murmured. 

“That’s-” 

“Bullshit?” Armin huffed. “I’m well aware. It’s a very selfish reason to keep people from being with those they love, but it’s been this way for centuries.

“So  _ that’s  _ the only reason I’m not allowed to be open about my relationship with Levi?  _ That’s  _ the reason I had to leave everyone in my village like that?” Eren grit his teeth. Sure, he wanted to leave anyway, but now he’s unable to see any of his friends that had grown to be like his family. 

“Maybe things will change one day. I really hope so, then we wouldn’t have to live in fear of being found out.” Armin sighed. 

Eren just nodded. 

It made him so angry to know that there was such shallow reasoning for such a dangerous law, but he wasn’t so naive as to say that it really shocked him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Since it had been a while since they had been able to escape into the woods, Eren and Levi slipped out into the forest just to unwind a bit. After the hectic day, Eren had gotten Levi caught up on the whole situation that had been evolving with Armin. 

“I’m surprised Erwin has gotten so serious about Armin this quickly. It might be troublesome” Levi murmured. 

“Don’t you think that if Erwin truly loves Armin, he wouldn’t care that he’s not a vampire?” Eren blinked. He really hoped that Armin hadn’t fallen for some douche that would hurt him over something so menial. 

“Well, that’s not the main issue, I’m more worried that with so many hybrid relationships in such a small area, someone’s going to get caught if things  _ do  _ go well.” Levi shook his head. “I truly don’t know how Erwin will react to finding out about Armin, but he  _ does  _ think you’re human, so I’m not too worried about  _ us  _ but…” 

“Awe, you’re worried about Armin, too, aren’t you?’ Eren cooed. 

“Yes, I’m worried about him.” Levi rolled his eyes. “Didn’t we come out here to relax, though?” 

“Ah, right!” Eren giggled, he went to shift forms, but when tried shifting, he found himself too exhausted to do anything more than make his cute little tail and ears appear. 

“Hmm?” Levi blinked. 

“Huh, maybe I’ve been pushing myself too hard lately. I feel exhausted.” Eren laughed nervously. 

Levi scowled, the idea that his omega was so drained that he couldn’t even do something as reflexive as shifting forms wasn’t sitting well with him. “You should take it easy then, why don’t we go home and rest a bit?” 

“No! We haven’t been able to get out in ages. I’ll stay in bed all day tomorrow, but for now, I want to take advantage of our time out here.” Eren pouted. 

“Alright, fine.” Levi smiled and pressed a kiss to the back of Eren’s hand. In seconds, his ears and tail appeared just as Eren’s had. After all, there would be no fun in shifting into a wolf if his mate couldn’t keep up. “Just be more careful from now on, alright?” 

Eren nodded and opened his mouth to answer before someone else did instead. 

“ _ Levi! _ ”

Both Eren and Levi both looked back instantly, hearing Erwin’s voice from behind him. The man’s ability to lurk in the shadows unsensed, just as Levi could, finally came back to bite them in the ass. 

“Erwin, what are you doing out here?” Levi asked. It was the first thing that came to mind in his shock. 

“I needed to talk to you,” Erwin said, though his stunned expression went unchanged. “I think I should go.” He muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Before Levi could say anything more, Erwin had already disappeared again. 

“Levi?” Eren glanced at his mate, petrified. 

“It’ll be fine, I think we just took him by surprise.” Levi sighed, wrapping Eren in his arms. “I’m taking you home, I’ll go talk to him.”

“What if he’s repulsed, if he tells anyone, we’ll-” 

“Hey, it’ll be alright.” Levi insisted, cupping Eren’s face in his hand. “I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you, if we have to, we’ll leave again.” 

“We would have to give up  _ everything _ ! It’ll put Armin and Annie at risk too.” Eren shook his head. “Besides, he’s a  _ vampire.  _ It’s not like we’re trying to outrun a pack of wolves, a vampire like him wouldn’t have much trouble following us.” 

“Just let me talk to Erwin first. Whatever happens, we’ll make it work.” 

In an instant, they were back home, standing in the living room.

“I’ll be back soon, alright?” Levi murmured. “If anyone comes by… don’t let them see you.” 

Eren nodded and Levi gave him a chaste kiss before leaving to talk to Erwin. Maybe he should have had more faith that Erwin wouldn’t do anything to hurt Levi, but the possibility of going through everything that had happened in the wolf village again was terrifying. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so a few notes. first of all, I finally got around to explaining why the interspecies relationships are forbidden and when I started writing this, I kinda had the idea that those relationships are treated the way homosexual relationships used to be (and in some areas of the world, unfortunately, still are) treated. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm planning on starting the next one right now so hopefully, we'll have another update either later tonight or tomorrow when I get off of work. 
> 
> Also! for that little sneak peek at the stupid comic I'm writing. It follows the plot of snow white (kinda) and it's mostly just stupid jokes. I'll be honest, I mostly did this for an excuse to draw Eren in a skirt and make fun of Levi's height. It hasn't been put up on my instagram yet but within the next week or so I'll have a few parts up. as of now, I have the first part ('m hesitant to call it a chapter since it's only about 7 panels long) but I'll be posting them when I have the second and third part finished. if you would like to check out my instagram to see this when I post it, or any of my other art, my name is @smolwillybean_arts or if you want to just chat or whatever, you can hit me up on there, too. thanks for reading, guys!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so after this chapter we have about two more to go (at least that's what I'm guessing) plus an epilogue. Also, there's a drawing and Annie and Mikasa at the bottom. 
> 
> I'm going to try wrapping this story up by the end of this upcoming week so I can get back to work on my other one, plus I have a few other ideas rolling around in my head for other stories I want to start. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!

As history repeated itself, Eren drowned in the fear that he and Levi might never be able to live together happily. He would always do whatever it took to stay with his mate, there was no denying that, but now he understood just why Annie and Mikasa had separated for so long. 

Minutes ticked by agonizingly slow, flowing into hours as Eren waited for Levi to return. Time did little to ease his anxiety as he waited, worrying not only for himself but for his mate. Maybe they shouldn’t have taken the risk of even trying to talk things out with Erwin. Levi had been gone for so long that Eren was beginning to worry that something may have happened to him. 

That idea had only been cemented when a knock came at the door. Eren’s heart stopped as he heard the knock, terror struck his being, paralyzing him where he stood. There was no way in hell he was going to answer. Whoever was at the door could only mean trouble. Instead, he disappeared in an instant. 

Just in time. 

Two unfamiliar vampires appeared directly in front of the door a few seconds later, no doubt searching for Eren. Tears filled Eren’s eyes as he thought about it. Levi still hadn’t returned, what if something had happened to him? Erwin had to have turned him in, that was the only explanation as to why he hadn’t come back and why these people were here.

The two vampires searched around for a moment and Eren was sure to keep himself hidden. One of them did quite a bit of sniffing around, getting too close to Eren for comfort. They wouldn’t be able to find him, right? Maybe he should leave, but he didn’t know where his mate was or what happened to him. He couldn’t leave without him, maybe Armin could help. 

Just before Eren could take the opportunity to leave, however, he was suddenly grabbed by one of the vampires. He gasped in shock, suddenly being forced to let down his guard and reveal himself by what he could only assume to be due to a stronger vampire’s influence. 

“There you are. Thought you could hide from us, little wolf?” The other vampire, a woman with short, grey hair said with a small smile. 

Eren growled, he tried to leave, but the vampire that had grabbed him seemed to be restricting his abilities. He couldn’t even shift into a wolf, he was still exhausted. 

“Don’t bother trying to escape, Mike, here, is far stronger than a pathetic halfling.” The girl laughed. “We should get him out of here, we still have to find the other one.” 

So they didn’t have Levi yet? Despite the situation, Eren felt relieved. Maybe there was still a chance they could get out of this then, but there were still no traces of him anywhere. 

It came on suddenly, but Mike’s vampiric influence forced Eren unconscious in seconds. He fell into a cold and restless sleep against his will. 

  
  
  
  
  


When Eren finally came to, he found himself in a cell with chains restraining him. His body felt heavy and he could hardly bring himself to move. He went to sit up on the uncomfortable cot, finding that it was the only thing that furnished the miserable room. Other than the cold concrete that surrounded him, there was only a barred door. 

Eren tried to stand up from the dingy cot only to fall straight to the ground. All of his strength was sapped. He had no doubt that the vampires that had taken him had given him something to keep him from trying to escape. He couldn’t access any of his powers as he was now. 

In fact, he could hardly even think straight. 

There was no way for Eren to know just how much time was passing. All he knew was that after what felt like an eternity, someone would come in to administer a shot around the time when he began to be able to move properly. The moment the drug took effect, Eren not only felt the meager energy he had gained back drip away from him, but his head spun in nauseating circles and any rational line of thinking became impossible. He was dropped back onto the cot and left alone before he even knew what was happening. 

The room became a disgusting swirl of greys in front of Eren’s eyes. He couldn’t tell what was going on around him. He heard voices outside the cell, but his foggy mind could not hold on to any strand of details. Eventually, Eren’s head began to clear up; he managed to move around on his own and stretch stiff muscles. However long he had been under the influence of that drug had been long enough for his body to grow uncomfortable after being unable to lift its own weight. 

Just as it seemed like Eren was close to being able to use his vampiric powers to escape, a vampire would return to give him another shot. This process repeated endlessly until it felt like Eren was going insane, and not just from being pumped full of some strange chemicals. 

Hours, maybe even days passed; Eren couldn’t tell for sure. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Levi’s voice rang out in his head as clear as day. His head was such a mess that it wasn’t clear whether what he heard was real or just a figment of his impaired mind, but he couldn’t bring himself to care either way. 

_ ‘Eren’  _

Eren’s eyes opened just before he was about to fall unconscious, only to be greeted by the usual, dizzying shades that always followed directly after the shots. 

_ ‘Eren, you have to convince them that you never loved me. Tell them I manipulated you.’  _

“No!” Eren fell over, trying to pull himself up. He couldn’t see properly but by the feel of it, he had fallen down onto the concrete again. “I can’t” He sobbed, his tears flowed freely from not only his desperation but the anger he felt in his own inability to even so much as  _ stand.  _

_ ‘They’ll kill you if you don’t! If they think I manipulated you, they’ll let you go when they find me.’  _

“No!” Eren screeched, holding his head. However long he had been trapped in here, he had longed to hear his mate’s voice but now that Levi’s voice was in his head, all it did was terrify him. He wouldn’t let his mate turn himself in just to protect him. He couldn’t lose Levi. 

There was a banging at his cell door. Eren couldn’t make out what was being yelled at him, but it probably was due to his screams. 

It felt like a draft was hitting Eren’s forehead, but when he went to lift himself up again, he realized that there was something dripping down off of his forehead. 

“Shit.” He cursed to himself, bringing a hand up to feel his forehead only for his vision to go back. 

  
  
  
  


When Eren came to, he felt a little more clear-headed than before. He could at least see straight, though his head still felt fuzzy. His head was bandaged and rather than having loose chains that let him move freely, his arms were latched to the top of the bed. He groaned, trying to move his stiff muscles. It was awkward and uncomfortable, but there was little he could do. Before long, he had gotten a visit from a vampire again, giving him the same drug that made him nothing more than a helpless lump. 

As per his past experiences, he had nothing to go off of to tell how much time had passed other than the frequent visits for his shots. He had no idea just how often they occurred, and with how foggy they made his head, he couldn’t even keep track of how many he had gotten, but he came to fear those shots even when he couldn’t manage to comprehend anything else around him. 

Eren spent barely any time in his right mind, whenever his head began to clear up enough for his rational thoughts to return, he was pumped full of drugs again. While he could barely even comprehend these occurrences, there were a few times when he got visits unrelated to the shots. He could hear what was being said to him clearly, but as soon as the other vampire’s lips stopped moving, his broken mind seemed incapable of recalling what had been said. Yet he spoke out, with little idea as to what he was even saying.

Those visits were never pleasant. Eren couldn’t tell why, but it always left him feeling terrified and distressed. It was as though his own mind had become his greatest enemy in hiding such important details from him.

The only time things changed and Eren was actually able to think clearly was when he woke to hear muffled noises coming from outside the barred door, it was quiet, but it seemed like someone was fighting outside the door. Eren did his best to listen in, but without being able to move, there was little he could do. 

“.... It’s too dangerous, we need to kill him  _ now _ ” one vampire hissed

“We need him if we’re going to find his lover.” 

“What does that matter?” 

“Look, we still have time, it’s only been three months.” 

‘ _ Three months? Is that how long it’s been? _ ’ 

“Maybe, but we don’t know how long he’s been like this, as it is! It’s not worth the risk, he’s more dangerous than that damn vampire.” 

Eren shook his head. Did those idiots really think he would help them find Levi? He laughed bitterly to himself. Three months. He wondered where Levi was now, if he was alright… 

This was the first time Eren was able to actually think since he had first been brought here. This might be his only opportunity to figure out a way to escape. He couldn’t let the chance slip through his fingers. 

“What does it matter, if we can use him, then we should.” 

“If he gives birth while he’s in here, we have no way of knowing how he’ll react when his pups are in danger! We might not be able to contain him.” 

_ ‘What? _ ’ Eren’s eyes widen and glanced down. Sure enough, his once flat stomach was abnormally round. Had those monsters really kept him sedated for so long that he couldn’t even tell that his own pups were growing inside of him? He had been here for  _ months _ . It was one thing to let himself be trapped in here, but if he died here, so would his pups. Eren grit his teeth as he tried to think. He was going to get out of this place. He had to. 

Eren wouldn’t let things end like this. 

The door opened again, and one of the vampires came into the room to give him that damn shot again. Eren growled in warning when the vampire approached him, but the guy didn’t seem to take it as much of a threat because he still went to grab the wolf. Eren bit into the vampire’s arm the moment he was in range, making the guy scream in agony. His sharp fangs punctured deep, shredding through the man’s arm like it was nothing. He yelped in an instant, being forced back, unable to even move his head beneath the vampire’s power. 

Just before the needle could be pushed into Eren’s arm, the vampire standing over him was suddenly pulled down with a screech. A deep growl sounded and the vampire went silent. Eren looked over the edge of the bed to see a dirty blonde wolf standing over the dead vampire. 

“Jean?” Eren gasped. 

Jean took on his human form quickly, sifting through the vampire’s clothes until he procured a key. 

“There’s no time to explain right now, we need to get you out of here,” Jean said quickly, unlocking the chains that held Eren and placed and pulling him to his feet. 

“Wait!” Eren’s legs immediately gave out beneath him, and Jean had to catch him before he hit the ground. 

“What the hell have they been doing to you?” 

“I don’t know, I can barely remember a thing. This is the longest time I’ve been able to think straight since I got here.” Eren sobbed shaking his head. “I didn’t even realize I was pregnant until just a few minutes ago.” 

“Shit, how are we going to get you out of here?” Jean hissed. He lifted Eren easily and pulled him out into the hall. “Krista! I found him.” 

A pale blonde wolf came running down the hall, yipping happily and wagging her tail. Krista jumped up onto Jean and started licking at Eren eagerly. 

“We need to get him out of here, but he’s pregnant. He won’t be able to shift into a wolf.” Jean explained. 

Krista took on her human form quickly and looked over Eren. “We have to get out of here before morning. Do you think you can carry him?” she asked. 

“If I drop him it’ll hurt the pups!”

“Well if we don’t get out of here, there’s going to be far more bloodshed.” Krista urged. “It’ll be fine, just be careful.” 

Jean thought for a moment and nodded, carefully lowering Eren to the ground while Krista took on her wolf form again and flew down the hall. 

“Eren, you’re going to have to hold onto me as tightly as you can. We’re pretty far from the village but as long as we get out of the city, we’ll be fine.” Jean said. 

Eren nodded and when Jean changed back into a wolf, he wrapped his arms around his neck. He struggled a bit, but he managed to pull himself onto the alpha. Jean wasted no time in following Krista down the halls. His howl rang out through the eerily quiet building and Eren took note of the fact that blood stained the floors. Dozens of other wolves spilled out of the rooms, following alongside Jean as they left that horrid building. The moment they were outside, Eren felt energy flow over him that he hadn’t felt the entire time he had been locked up. He glanced up to see a full moon hanging overhead and smiled. No wonder they chose this night to come find him, they had a huge advantage. 

It didn’t take long for the wolves to reach the edge of the city, but by the time they finally stopped, it was nearly sunrise. A little camp was set up in the woods where they finally stopped and by the time Jean arrived with Eren, most of the other wolves had gotten back and were roaming around lazily. 

It seemed like every able body wolf from the village was present, it strung a cord in Eren’s heart that he didn’t know would affect him so deeply after he had been an outcast. The moment Eren was set down, Krista’s arms were wrapped around him. 

“Eren, I’m so glad you’re alright.” She gushed quickly, tears streaming down her face. “We were so worried about you when you disappeared.” 

“If you didn’t want me to get hurt, then why would you turn me in, to begin with?” Eren muttered.

“We didn’t have a choice, you know that.” Jean’s voice called out the moment he was back in his human form. “We didn’t want  _ this  _ to happen.” 

“What’s done is done. There’s nothing that we can do about it now.” Krista sighed. “We’ll protect our own, even if it means taking on hordes of vampires.” 

“How did you guys even find me?” Eren blinked. 

“The bloodsucker told us where you were.” Jean tsked. “Practically begged us to come save you.” 

“We would have done it anyway, Jean.” Krista rolled her eyes. 

“Sure, but he was the reason Eren was trapped in there, to begin with!” Jean growled. 

“Maybe so, but he just wanted to protect Eren, the same as us.” Krista huffed. 

“I know, I know. I’m just angry that Eren had been kept in there for  _ months _ !” Jean hissed. 

“Eren!” an unfamiliar voice called out, Eren turned around just to be pulled into an embrace by a man he swore he’d never met before. “I’m so sorry, if I would have known this was going to happen, I never would have told anyone about you and Levi.” The man sobbed. 

Eren blinked in confusion, looking to the newcomer and then to Jean and Krista. 

“Oh, right! You never got to see Marco in his human form.” Krista giggled. 

Eren looked back to Marco, raising an eyebrow. “Marco?” 

“The wolf you found in the woods, that was me,” Marco said shyly. 

“What? How is that possible?” Eren’s eyes widen. Marco had been in his wolf form for weeks, how could he be a werewolf? 

“I was pregnant. I gave birth not too long after you left.” Marco smiled. 

“Jean went from being the pathetic lonely guy of the village to suddenly being the father of two overnight.” Ymir chimed in. 

“Gee, thanks, Ymir.” Jean huffed. 

“What? If you were pregnant-” Eren started. 

“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you later.” Marco giggled. “I really missed you, I was worried about you ever since you left.” 

Eren smiled and nodded, hugging Marco. Maybe he had been the one to sell him out, but he had done it out of concern. It was hard not to forgive him, especially when he pouted like that. 

“Wait, hold on. You said Levi told you where I was? Where is he?” Eren demanded quickly, looking to Jean. 

“Not sure, actually. He left after we agreed to come find you.” Jean muttered. “I can’t assume he would take too long to come find you though, you’re pregnant, after all.” 

“He doesn’t know that!” Eren shook his head. “I didn’t even know I was.” 

“Oh, right.” Jean frowned. 

“Eren, how the fuck did you not notice you were pregnant? You look like a hippo” Ymir cut in. 

‘Ymir!” Krista scolded. 

“Ok, a beautiful hippo.” 

“They had him drugged up,” Jean answered. “Speaking of which, how are you feeling now?” 

“Better, still a bit wobbly, though.” Eren sighed. 

“You need to get some rest. We’ll take you home after everyone’s recovered a bit. No one got seriously hurt, there weren’t a ton of vampires in that place, but it was still pretty taxing.” Krista said. 

“Wait, I want to hear more about Jean and Marco’s pups!” Eren pouted. 

“You’ll get to meet them as soon as we get back, just go lay down!” 

“But-” 

“Eren, if you go lay down, I promise we’ll even help you track down Levi after we get back. Alright?” Jean cut in. 

Eren smiled faintly and nodded. He let Marco lead him to a little tent and help him get settled into the makeshift bed of pelts and quilts that were set out. After months of being trapped on that horrid cot, even this little makeshift bed was a luxury. 

“Are you sure you’re alright? They didn’t hurt you or anything, did they?” Marco asked, wordlessly settling beside Eren just like he used to before Eren left the village. 

“No, they didn’t. Actually I think the only thing that hurt me was myself.” Eren laughed “I guess I hurt myself enough times while just trying to stand up that they ended up chaining me directly to the bed. 

“That’s awful.” Marco gasped. 

“It’s fine, I barely remember it, anyway,” Eren muttered, curling up to Marco comfortably. “I’d rather not talk about it. I want to hear more about what happened to you, I mean I never thought I’d have the chance to ask, but how did you end up in the woods like that?” 

Marco frowned a little. “It’s not a very pleasant story. I came from a village with outdated ways of thinking, the type to treat omegas more like property rather than people. I was mated to a pretty violent alpha… so when I found out I was pregnant, I decided to leave. I didn’t want my pups to grow up with such a terrible father.” 

“What? Then how did you get injured like that?” Eren asked. 

“Well, I was heading to your village, it was the closest one to my home. Unfortunately, my alpha followed me to try dragging me back.” Marco said slowly, glancing away. “He attacked me. I didn’t want to hurt him, I just wanted him out of my life but when he attacked me, I got scared.” 

“You killed him?” Eren blinked. Marco  _ was _ pretty big for an omega, but he still found it incredible that an omega could overpower their alpha like that. 

“Yes, but not without getting injured, myself. I didn’t get very far on my own before I collapsed. That’s where you found me.” Marco said, wearing a soft smile. “I never got the chance to thank you properly for saving my life.” 

“It was nothing, I’m sure you would have done the same for me. Well, actually, you kinda did.” Eren giggled. “So you’re mated to Jean now, right? He better be treating you right, I’ll kick his ass if he isn’t.” 

“Of course he is! He’s the most amazing alpha I’ve ever met. He’s so sweet, he takes care of our pups as if they’re his own.”

“I figured he would. I’m glad you found each other” Eren beamed. 

“Yeah… you should get some rest. We’ll be leaving soon.” Marco suggested. 

Eren nodded and let his eyes flutter shut. For the first time in months, his rest was peaceful rather than drug-induced. Even falling asleep in a foreign place was easy with Marco nearby. The familiar scent was a reminder to when things had been simpler. 

  
  
  
  
  


By the time the wolves finally arrived back in the village, Eren was completely sick of being confined to Jean’s back. Being able to walk on his own two feet was far better than being carried around. 

When they got back, Marco walked back to Eren’s cabin with him. 

“I made sure to clean the whole place for you before we came to get you, I figured you wouldn’t want to come home to a dusty mess,” Marco said, opening the door for Eren. 

“Thanks.” Eren smiled and looked inside. Despite Marco cleaning the place, it looked no different from the night he left. He strode to the bed and sat on the edge with a sigh. 

“What’s wrong?” Marco frowned. 

“I’m worried about Levi. I haven’t seen him in so long...we haven’t been apart for this long before.” Eren murmured.

“Well, Jean said he would help you find him, I fully intend on helping as well,” Marco said thoughtfully. 

“What would it matter? I was almost killed in his place, if we do find him, we might just put him in danger.” Eren muttered. 

“Eren, this village just attacked a ton of vampires to protect you. He may not have been born a wolf, but he’s one of us now. If anyone tries to hurt him, the same thing will happen.” Marco said 

“Aren’t you worried that we’re putting our village in danger that way?” Eren asked. 

“In groups, wolves are strong enough to fend off vampires. We’re fine. Besides, the elders reached out to the other villages, if anything happens, we won’t be going into it alone.” Marco said softly. “Don’t worry about that too much right now, why don’t you come meet the pups?” 

“I’d like that.” Eren nodded and stood from the bed and followed Marco. 

  
  
  
  
  


Marco and Jean spent the majority of the day trying to comfort Eren. It wasn’t very hard, seeing as being pregnant was drawing out his motherly instincts. He was content with just playing with the energetic little pups. 

It wasn’t until the pups had to be put to bed that they began discussing more important matters. Unfortunately, the only thing Eren could think of was to return to the city, and while Marco agreed with him that it was necessary that they find his mate, even he wouldn’t side with Eren on the idea of letting him go back. 

All in all, the only thing they could think of was maybe sending Jean and Ymir to search for him. Eren refused to let them put themselves at risk for him, however. Of course, he did agree that it was too dangerous for him to go on his own while he was pregnant. He might have been reckless, but he would never put his children’s lives at risk. 

Eventually, they all came to a compromise. As long as Eren would allow Jean and Ymir to come with him, they would let him go back. 

That had been the idea, anyway. 

What Eren never expected was that he would find his mate the moment he returned to his cabin. Levi sat on his bed, looking broken in a way Eren had never seen nor wanted to see him. 

“Levi?” Eren called out incredulously. He was beside him in an instant, embracing his alpha like he might disappear if he ever let go. 

“I was so worried about you.” Levi murmured, slipping his arms around Eren’s waist and nuzzling into his neck. “I couldn’t reach you, I couldn’t even make sure you were alright… you wouldn’t have even been taken had I not left you alone that night. I’m so sorry.” 

“It wasn’t your fault! I could never blame you for that.” Eren shook his head quickly. “The only person to blame is-” 

“You’re pregnant,” Levi stated, his eyes locked on Eren’s stomach. 

“Ah, yeah, I am.” Eren laughed nervously. “It’s hard to believe. I never thought I would ever be happily mated, let alone have my own pups like this.” 

“They didn’t do anything to you, did they? I can’t believe they didn’t try to get rid of the baby.” 

“They were talking about just killing me,” Eren muttered. “But they wanted to use me to find you first.” 

“That wouldn’t have been very difficult.” 

Eren’s head whipped around, hearing the one voice he was certain he never wanted to hear again. From behind him, Erwin had managed to sneak up on him yet again. A growl ripped through Eren’s throat, just about ready to tear the man to shreds after the hell he had gone through because of him. Sure, he wouldn’t have really attacked him. It would be a foolish attempt, but regardless, Levi’s arms tightened around the omega. 

“Eren wait!” Levi hissed. 

“What? That bastard-” 

“It wasn’t him! He didn’t do anything.” Levi continued. 

“How is that possible? He was the only one who knew!” Eren looked back at Levi in shock. 

“I was with him the entire night. There was no way he could have told anyone.” Levi shook his head. “He wasn’t even planning on telling anyone.” 

“How can you be so sure?” Eren asked, glaring back at Erwin. 

“I’m in a relationship with a  _ fairy. _ What right would I have to tell anyone about you two?” Erwin raised an eyebrow. 

“So Armin told you?” 

“I’ve known since the first time I slept with him. He’s not very good at concealing himself when his guard is down.” Erwin snorted. 

Eren pursed his lips and looked back to Levi. “If it wasn’t Erwin, then who else could have known?” 

“I’m not sure. Erwin has been trying to figure it out. Regardless, I won’t be able to return to the city.” Levi sighed. 

“Then stay here!” Eren insisted. “The others will protect you just as they protect me.” 

“Are you sure that’s such a good idea? I went to them for help, but that’s only because I couldn’t get to you myself. I honestly thought they would kill me on the spot.” 

“He was a nightmare while you were trapped in that place. He almost got himself killed about ten different times trying to get you out of that place.” Erwin huffed. “They were pretty much keeping you as bait.” 

“Levi!” Eren scolded. 

“What was I supposed to do? I couldn’t just leave you in there! I couldn’t even contact you after I first found you.” Levi grit his teeth. 

“Oh right, when you actually suggested I let you take the blame just to save myself,” Eren growled. 

“They would have killed you- they almost did!” 

“Maybe I should go. I just wanted to see that you were alright.” Erwin muttered, glancing away. 

“Thank you, Erwin, for everything.” Eren nodded before being left alone with his mate. They fell back onto the bed together, tangled in each other’s arms and reveling in the closeness they had lacked for months. 

“I’m sorry, I was just so worried about you,” Eren muttered, drawing comfort from his alpha’s scent. 

“Why? I wasn’t the one who was locked up.” 

“I didn’t know what had happened to you, I was scared that you might have been found.” Eren pouted. 

Levi nodded and trailed his hand over Eren’s stomach. “So you’re pregnant, huh? I never thought I would ever have children” He hummed with a content smile. 

“I know I said I wanted to leave the village before, but now that we’re back, I really want to stay.” Eren insisted. “It’s safer here. Wolves stick together, we won’t have to worry about anyone hurting our pups.” 

“If this is where you want to stay, I have no problem with that, especially if it will keep you safe.” Levi murmured against Eren’s neck. 

“Oh!” Eren blinked. “How long has it been since you had any blood?” he asked, tho he was afraid he already knew the answer. 

“You’ve spoiled me. I couldn’t stand the thought of anyone else’s blood” Levi muttered, glancing away. 

“Drink!” Eren demanded. 

“Shouldn’t you get some rest?” 

“After you drink.” 

Levi huffed but upon Eren’s insistence, he buried his fangs into his neck, finding that he needed the blood far more than he had thought. 

The past three months had been excruciating in more ways than one; having been separated for so long had taken a toll on both Eren and Levi, but at least it seemed like they might have finally gained a safe place to be together. 

While the outside world might still condemn their relationship, the werewolves would stop at nothing to protect their own. Maybe had they stuck around longer, they might have learned that sooner, but the opportunity to leave the village had given Eren the chance to realize just what he had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was just a little too much fun to write. between bringing the other wolves back and describing what Eren went through, it was pretty interesting. I wanted to finish that picture before I posted this otherwise I would have been able to post this last night. It was fun drawing Annie and Mikasa in this style, it was different from what I normally do and I think it turned out really great~ 
> 
> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this will be the last full chapter. I was thinking I might have one more after this, but things wrapped up a little more quickly than I thought it would. There will also be an epilogue, so that will be posted in the next few days or so. Thank you for reading this far, it's been really fun working on this story~

Being separated for months had taken a toll on Levi more than he would have ever expected. He was well aware that the vampires that held Eren were using him as bait, meaning that as long as he wasn’t caught, they wouldn’t kill him. Despite this, there was the horrifying thought of what kind of torture his mate might be put through. The idea that the only thing that plagued Eren had been a cruel dose of mind-numbing drugs was quite relieving after Levi had assumed the worst but it left him no less enraged.

For hours, after finally being reunited, Levi held Eren’s petite form in his arms. They lay together, tangled in each others’ arms without a single article of clothing separating them. After being apart for so long, Levi craved the closeness. The omega’s scent was therapeutic, it eased away all of the dread that had weighed on him like lead on his shoulders. Eren had fallen asleep just after they had taken to his bed, leaving his mate to revel in their closeness. 

Levi sifted fingers through Eren’s hair, letting his mind wander. He was an outsider in this village, but it wasn’t as though he had ever felt like he fit in anywhere. With the exception of Erwin and Hange, he had no reason to stay in the city. It seemed like he finally felt like he belonged somewhere when he met Eren; his place was beside his mate, wherever that might be. 

The village was small, but Levi had faith that the close-knit community would go to any length to protect Eren and the pups he carried. That should have been enough to put Levi’s paranoid mind at ease, but after what his mate had gone through, the thought of letting him out of his sight was terrifying. 

Eren shifted in his sleep, mumbling incoherently and drawing Levi’s attention back. The brunette was becoming restless, his sweet scent was tainted by bitter distress, making Levi cringe. The pained expression on Eren’s face made it clear that he was having a nightmare. 

“Eren?” Levi murmured softly, shaking the omega from his sleep. 

Eren flinched when he woke, his eyes widening in terror that broke Levi’s heart. 

“You’re alright, it was just a dream.” he cooed. 

“No! It wasn’t.” Eren shook his head. “Just because I’m not locked up anymore doesn’t mean nothing happened” 

“I thought you couldn’t remember anything.” Levi frowned. 

“Bits and pieces are trickling back. That place was awful, it was so lonely.” Eren sobbed. 

“I’m sorry. I should have figured out a way to get you out of there sooner.” 

“I could never blame you for any of this!” Eren said quickly “I just… I felt so helpless” 

“I know. I felt the same way.” Levi muttered, nuzzling his face against Eren’s soft chocolatey locks. “I never had anything I wanted to protect as much as I want to protect you— being unable to reach you in that damn place was agonizing.”

“I missed you... I love you.” Eren sought out Levi’s lips and kissed him gingerly; those little, affectionate touches were addictive. His hands trailed down Levi’s chest, rememorizing every detail of his mate that he had nearly forgotten. 

“I love you, too.” Levi smiled, tracing his fingers over Eren’s waist. “I’ll never let anyone take you from me again.” 

“Damn right, you won’t.” Eren snickered. “But there’s still one thing I’m worried about. If Erwin didn’t tell anyone about us, then who else could have known?” He asked. After all, the timing was too coincidental. 

“I don’t know. Whoever it was better pray I never figure it out.” Levi seethed. “But Erwin is the only person who knows where we are. Armin doesn’t even know we’re here, yet.” 

“What? Does he at least know that I’m safe?” 

“I’m sure Erwin has told him by now.” 

“He must have been so worried, I need to talk to him!” Eren insisted. 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea. I would never dream that Armin could have possibly been the one to report us, but I don’t want to take any chances until we figure it out who did.” Levi sighed. 

“But he might be in danger, too.” 

“Erwin hasn’t let him out of his sight since you went missing. Trust me, he’s fine.” Levi rolled his eyes. “Right now, your safety is my highest priority. As soon as we get this mess sorted out, we can tell him where we are.”

“Alright, alright. Hopefully, this will all blow over soon.” Eren muttered, though it felt like that might just be wishful thinking. 

The days following Eren’s return were a bit unusual, it was difficult for him to return to his old life as though nothing happened, and even more difficult for Levi to get used to the new environment. Still, it was far better than the three months they had spent apart. 

The quiet village no longer felt like a prison to Eren, he had never guessed just how much he would miss his friends that had stood in for his family but his return gave him a sense of belonging that he had lacked ever since his parents’ deaths. He wasn’t the only one who seemed to fit in nicely; Krista and Ymir came to accept Levi almost immediately, even Marco had gotten over his initial distaste for the vampire. The only one who seemed to really butt heads with Levi was Jean, and there was no real malice behind their quarrels. 

The pressure of having to hide what they were was lifted off of both Eren and Levi. They could walk through the village without fear of who might see them, a luxury that had seemed so foreign, at first. 

Whether it was from their time apart or the pregnancy, Levi became far less willing to leave Eren’s side than before. He became fiercely protective of his omega, even going as far as to inadvertently growl at any other wolf that got too close to Eren for his liking. The only exception to this seemed to be Marco and Krista, who were incessant in teasing Levi about his behavior. 

Eren noticed quite a few changes in his own behavior, as well. He spent more time sleeping or just laying in bed, taking comfort in the familiar scent of his mate that permeated through the entire cabin. His appetite grew, and he began needing far more blood than before. As far as blood went, Eren could rely on his friends. Marco insisted on helping Eren keep his thirst under control, but for food, he had to rely on his alpha. 

The only time Levi left Eren’s side was when he was hunting, and neither of them were fond of the separation. Levi seemed endlessly paranoid that something might happen to Eren, while Eren still struggled to get over the isolation he had suffered through. 

He hated being alone, but he never thought that anything might happen while Levi was gone. 

On one such occasion, Eren had curled up in bed, fending off the nightmares that plagued him as he tried to get a decent amount of rest. His dreams always involved the same things, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t fight back— he felt as helpless as he had been the entire time he was locked up. Eren was held down as chemicals were pumped into his system in an endless cycle. Every time he closed his eyes, a little more of his broken memories would trickle back to him. He remembered one of the vampires that had initially brought him in; Rico, was it? 

She never gave Eren the drugs, she would simply speak to him. She interrogated him on everything involving his mate, where he might be hiding, their feelings for each other. She didn’t seem to think of Eren as a threat until it became known that he was pregnant. Still, her presence never failed to unsettle Eren. The woman hated him for the sole fact that he wasn’t a vampire, she seemed to look down on him for being a lesser being. Eren doubted that a vampire, like Rico, would have left him alone even had he not been involved with Levi.

While the fragments of his rational mind could hardly comprehend the knowledge when Rico had told him, she had tried to convince him to give up his children to save himself. More than anything else in that place, Rico had terrified Eren with her determination to kill his pups. 

Even had Eren ever let her do such a thing, he couldn’t believe the woman, who was so condescending towards him for simply being a wolf, would have ever let him go.

He never wanted that idea to be proved, but his dream showed him the short woman approaching him while he laid incapacitated. The more Eren struggled to move, the more desperate he became. His mind was clear and yet his limbs were forcefully held in place without the use of the chains that used to hold him. 

This wasn’t a dream anymore. 

When had Eren woken up? More importantly, how was this woman still alive? She should have been killed alongside the rest of the vampires that had held him captive. Had she fled?

There was no time to think about such things when his throat began to constrict. Rico stood motionless, watching over Eren as his lungs began to burn beneath her influence. There was no one around, it was as if she had waited until Eren was completely alone to strike. She would have known that she had no chance of taking Levi, nor would she be able to do anything to Eren while he or any of the other wolves were present. 

Eren’s vision was fading, the fire of his suffocation was consuming him with every second. He couldn’t move, he had no chance to fight back against the more powerful vampire. 

He had just been on the cusp of losing consciousness when a cool rush of air suddenly filled his lungs. Rico’s hold on Eren came to a halt, leaving Eren to sputter and cough as he caught his breath. he was barely aware of what happened while he recovered but he heard a screech fill the horrifying silence, followed by a sickening crack. The brunette looked up after he caught his breath to be greeted with a gruesome sight; In just seconds, Rico had been torn to shreds, above her, Levi stood as a wolf, growling. 

“Levi,” Eren called out, capturing the black wolf’s attention instantly. 

Levi lept onto the bed and into Eren’s arms, letting himself be held by the trembling omega. The near-death experience had Eren shaken to his core. The idea that another vampire could so easily enter his home and overpower him like that was terrifying. It was naive to think that their problems would come to an end after he had been freed, but he never would have expected that he’d be so helpless on his own. 

The silence of the night wained on and eventually, the soft fur that Eren nestled against was replaced by the bare skin of his alpha. 

“Someone had to have tipped her off to where you are. We’re too far from the city for anyone to have figured it out on their own this quickly.” Levi said, resting his forehead against Eren’s shoulder. “I don’t want to leave you on your own like this, again. Your power as a vampire isn’t strong enough to protect you and wolves are stronger in groups.” 

“If you think you’re going anywhere after this, you’re insane.” Eren hissed. 

“Of course I’m not! Not now, at least,” Levi said quickly. “I’ll talk to Erwin tomorrow. He’s the only person who knew where we are. If he told anyone-” 

“Do you think he’s the one who sent her?” 

“No, it wouldn’t make any sense. If he wasn’t the person to initially report us, why would he say something now?” Levi shook his head. “But we still don’t know who else knew to begin with… if that person happened to go to him asking where we are, I have no doubt it was someone he would have trusted. It had to be someone close to us if they had known about you, to begin with.” 

“You sound like you’re already suspecting someone.” Eren looked at Levi with a hopeful expression. 

“Yes… I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow, but for now, I’m not leaving your side.” 

Eren’s nerves were calmed slightly, he lay wrapped in his alpha’s arms for the rest of the night, but sleep evaded him despite how exhausted he felt. 

Leaving Eren alone was out of the question, but speaking with Erwin was necessary after that bitch of a vampire almost killed Eren. With her dead, Levi doubted anyone else might come after Eren for a while, but he was unwilling to take any risks, so while he left to speak with Erwin, Eren was left with Jean and Marco. 

The situation was explained to Erwin in full, and Levi’s suspicions that he had told someone where he and Eren were proved right if the expression on his face was anything to go off of. 

“Levi, I’m so sorry. I never could have imagined that anyone would come after Eren like this.” Erwin shook his head. 

“Who did you tell?” Levi asked simply. While he was irritated that Erwin had spoken about where he had gone, he was far less upset with him than the one person he suspected. 

“The only person that asked about you two was Hange. They asked where you two had gone after you disappeared.” Erwin shook his head. He could have never expected that Hange would have done anything like this. 

“I hate to say it, but I thought you might say that,” Levi muttered. He felt betrayed. Sure, he had never been terribly fond of Hange, but he had trusted them. Why they would ever do this was a mystery to him. More than that, how had Hange even learned of Eren’s true nature? 

“What are you going to do?” Erwin asked. 

“I don’t know yet.” Levi sighed. If it were anyone else, he might have just killed them just like he killed Rico, but he had known Hange for centuries. It wasn’t as simple, but if they put Eren in danger again, he wouldn’t forgive them. “For now, just tell Hange that Eren is dead.” 

Erwin pursed his lips and nodded. “And you?” 

“Fuck it, I’m dead, too.” Levi huffed. 

“Do you think they’ll believe that?” Erwin raised an eyebrow. In a one on one fight, it was no secret that Levi would come out on top against a lesser vampire. 

“They’d believe I got myself killed trying to avenge his death.” 

“I’m not sure just how long that lie will work, you better figure out what you’re going to do about them soon.” Erwin snorted. “After all, you did kill the vampire that was sent to kill Eren.”

“Believe me, I will. For now, you need to be careful.” 

Erwin nodded. Just before Levi was going to leave, his attention was caught by the short blonde fairy that suddenly flew into the room. 

“Is Eren alright?” Armin demanded. 

“Armin? How long have you been listening?” Erwin asked. 

“Long enough to know someone tried to kill Eren. Is he alright?” Armin tried again. 

“He’s fine for now. I intend to take care of this before anyone can try hurting him again.” Levi answered. 

“Listen, I know you probably don’t want anyone to know where he is right now, but Annie’s girlfriend, Mikasa, might be able to help you. Witches have strong defensive magic.” Armin suggested. 

Levi thought for a moment. He hadn’t even met Mikasa for himself, yet. He wasn’t so willing to trust a stranger after what they had been through, but Armin had a point. 

“Annie has access to her magic as well… it’s not as strong, but at least you know her already.” Armin added as if he could read Levi’s thoughts on his face. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Levi stated. “He’s pregnant, you know.” He added, with a twitch of his lips. 

“Really? That’s amazing!” Armin’s eyes widened. “Although, I guess that would explain why he’s being targeted like this…” 

“I won’t let him get hurt, regardless.” Levi nodded. 

“You better not.” 

After being told what happened, Jean and Marco had been enraged; the idea that someone would slip into the village to hurt one of their own could not be ignored. The decision was made quickly not to leave Eren on his own until the issue was resolved. Before, Eren probably would have been irritated by having this decision made for him, but he understood the gravity of the situation.

Eren spent the morning with Jean and Marco, playing with their energetic pups. It seemed like the terrors of the previous night were all but forgotten while he spent time with his friends’ family.

Still, just because he had calmed down didn’t mean that their issues weren’t still a huge threat. The moment Levi returned, Eren was anxious to know what happened. 

“What did Erwin say?” Eren asked. The moment he was alone with his mate. 

“The only person who he had spoken with about us was Hange,” Levi admitted. 

“What?” Eren had to admit that Hange was rather odd, but how could they have ever known what he was. More importantly, why would they ever do something like this? 

“I’m just as confused as you are, but we need to do something about this quickly,” Levi muttered. 

“Maybe we should try talking to them. You’ve been friends with Hange for years, you should at least know why they did this.” Eren suggested. 

“Eren, Hange tried to have you killed.” Levi scowled. 

“Well, then what did you plan to do? You can’t just leave things like this.” 

“I don’t know… I guess I could try talking to them.” Levi sighed. 

“I’m going with you,” Eren stated, leaving no room for argument. 

“Eren…” 

“No, last time we tried to handle this alone, I got kidnapped. I’m worried about what might happen to you if you go on your own.” Eren shook his head. “This is too dangerous.” 

Levi thought for a moment and nodded. “Alright. Well, we need to be careful as to how we go about this.” 

“You’re not killing Hange.” Eren frowned. 

“If they try something, I will.” Levi retorted. 

“Hopefully this is just a big misunderstanding. I couldn’t imagine that Hange would ever do something to hurt you.” 

“How could this be a misunderstanding?” Levi raised an eyebrow. 

“I don’t know, I just hope it is.” 

After all that had happened, Eren and Levi took extra precautions to ensure that Hange would have no way of hurting either of them. They arranged for Erwin to invite Hange over a few days later. Not only would he be present, but Armin insisted on being there as well. Not only would he be able to make sure Eren was safe, but he’d be able to see his friend again after months. 

In addition to those two, Jean and Marco came alongside Eren, not only for his safety but to represent their village as a whole. 

While Erwin waited for Hange to arrive, Eren sat beside Levi in his living room with Armin on his other side. Marco was in his wolf form while Jean stood over him protectively as a human. 

Eren wasn’t sure what to expect from the odd vampire, but he just hoped that the issue could be resolved easily. 

When Hange finally arrived, they spoke with Erwin before being brought into the living room. Maybe Eren was just imagining things, but the usual upbeat energy they usually held felt far more downcast than usual. 

The moment Hange’s eyes scanned the room, there was confusion on their face followed by shock. 

“Eren? Levi?” Hange gasped. “I thought you two were dead!” 

“Bet you would have liked that, huh?” Levi muttered bitterly, just to get Eren’s elbow jammed into his ribs. 

“No! No, I never wanted either of you to get hurt!” Hange burst out suddenly, tears streaming down their cheeks in seconds. “Listen, it’s one thing for you two to be in a relationship, but Eren is pregnant!” 

“So you admit it, it really was you.” Levi spat incredulously. Yes, he had been certain that there was no way anyone else could have done this, but he had still held onto doubt that was driven by the trust he used to hold for Hange. 

“You didn’t want us to get hurt? How did you expect that reporting us would result in anything but death?” Eren asked. 

“Had you split up before anyone learned Eren was pregnant, they would have let him go. You have no idea how much danger you put yourselves in.” Hange grit their teeth. “You wouldn’t have been able to hide a hybrid child. The moment anyone found out, they would have killed you all without a second thought.” 

“How could you know that? You put us in more danger just by opening up your mouth!” Levi hissed. 

“Because I had one!” Hange yelled. “How else do you think I could have possibly known Eren was a wolf, how else would I have known he was pregnant, to begin with?” 

Eren furrowed his brow in thought. The day before he had been taken, he had spent the afternoon with Hange and Armin. A normal vampire never would have been able to sense anything different, hell, even Levi hadn’t caught on to Eren’s pregnancy. 

“Hange, are you mated to a werewolf?” He asked slowly. 

“My mate is dead.” Hange huffed. “I met an omega girl centuries ago, I loved her more than anything, I was willing to risk everything just to be with her. Hiding our relationship was hard enough before she got pregnant, but after giving birth, we couldn’t hide what our children were. They aged just as slowly as vampires but they had no control over their wolf blood.” 

“Hange-” Erwin started, just be cut off. 

“Stop. I don’t want your damn pity.” Hange shook their head. “I just didn’t want the same thing to happen to Eren. If they separated before anyone found out, they would have just sent him back to his village, granted he agreed to leave Levi.” 

“Why didn’t you just talk to us yourself?” Levi narrowed his eyes. 

“Oh please, neither of you would have ever listened to me. The threat of death wasn’t enough to get Eren to leave you, do you really think me telling him to leave you would have worked?” 

“Wait, hold on. This doesn’t make any sense.” Eren muttered, thinking back to Rico’s attack. “You had to have known that they would kill me when you told them I was back in the village.” 

Hange stopped for a moment, looking confused. “What village? I thought you were still locked up. I thought that was how you died.” 

“Don’t try to play dumb.” Levi hissed. 

“Wait, Levi-” 

“Hange was the only person who approached Erwin.” 

“Erwin never told me where you two were. I never had any reason to believe Eren wasn’t locked up!” Hange defended. 

“Hange has a point. After Eren went missing, we made a conscious effort to keep anyone from knowing what was going on.” Erwin stated

“Well, then who could have possibly asked?” Levi raised an eyebrow. 

“Rico,” Eren answered. “She was adamant about killing me, I wouldn’t have put it past her to approach Erwin looking like Hange just to find me after I was saved.” 

Levi pursed his lips, while it was safe to say that made sense, he was still hesitant to trust Hange. 

“Eren, I’m so sorry. I never wanted you to get hurt like this.” Hange wept. 

Eren stood, shaking off Levi’s arms that tried to hold him in place and crossed the room over to Hange, wrapping his arms tightly around the vampire. “What you did was inexcusable but… I understand why you did it. Just please, don’t do anything like this again.” 

“If anyone else tries to kill Eren because of you, I’ll tear you to shreds,” Levi added. 

“I second that.” Jean chimed in. 

“That’s enough.” Eren frowned. 

“I promise, I’ll never tell anyone else.” Hange insisted. “But… what about the vampires that already know?” 

“Most of them are dead,” Jean smirked. “If anyone else comes after our kind, regardless of whether or not they’re in a relationship with another inhuman creature, we won’t hesitate to slaughter them. That goes for all of the wolves in our village.” 

“I think Rico is a perfect example of that.” Levi hummed. 

Hange nodded “I wish you both the best. Please be careful.” 

“We will.” Eren smiled softly. 

Erwin left with Hange, giving way to the room falling silent for a few moments before Armin decided to break it. 

“Eren!” He screeched, throwing himself at the wolf and wrapping him in a tight embrace. “I missed you so much!” 

“I missed you, too. I’m sorry I couldn’t come by to see you sooner.” Eren giggled. 

“It’s alright, I understand. I can’t believe you’re pregnant! You’re already so far along~” Armin squealed.

“I know, I’m so excited. I can feel the pups moving every once in a while.” 

“You’re having more than one?” Armin blinked. 

“Well, I can’t be certain, but it’s common for werewolves to give birth to twins.” Eren shrugged. 

“Really? Well, have you taken any steps to prepare for the babies, yet?” Armin asked. 

“Well… not really, with everything else that’s going on, it hasn’t really been on my mind.” Eren laughed nervously. 

“I wanna help! Since you already figured out who exposed you and Levi, it shouldn’t be a problem now, right?” Armin asked. 

“I don’t see why not.” Eren nodded. They had never suspected Armin, anyway.

“While we’re at it, I think we should speak with Annie and Mikasa about using their magic,” Levi suggested. 

“Huh?” Eren looked at his mate in confusion. 

“I told him he should ask them for their help, I told you before, they have strong magic.” Armin grinned. 

After taking care of the situation with Hange, Eren was finally given the opportunity to focus more on his developing family. His cabin was already the perfect size so all that he really had to do was refurnish his parents’ old room, which Armin eagerly helped him with. 

Levi worked alongside Annie and Mikasa to ensure that no other creatures would be able to gain access to the cabin like Rico had. The only exception to this was the other residents of the village. 

While Eren’s pregnancy progressed smoothly, the rest of the village began changing rapidly. The tiny wolf village opened itself up towards the other couples that were at risk, not only to spite the vampires in the city, but Annie and Mikasa provided protection that the werewolves were incapable of emulating on their own as well as the powers that stemmed from Erwin and Armin. The other creatures gained the protection of the wolf pack in return for offering their own unique power. 

Annie and Mikasa had been relatively safe on their own but after the incident with Hange, Erwin was worried for himself and Armin. It seemed like he and Levi were no closer to trusting their friend after all that had happened. 

Despite this, Eren was intent on keeping in touch with Hange. He was sure it was just a matter of time before his mate was ready to mend their friendship, but until then, he didn’t want Hange to be left on their own. After all, Hange was a fellow hybrid. 

Time trickled on, and as Eren began reaching the end of his pregnancy, the new lives everyone had set up for themselves seemed to gain a sense of normalcy. 

In the past few weeks, Eren had become more sluggish. He hardly left bed and became too clingy to let his mate leave him for very long, either. It was obvious that he might give birth within a few days, so Krista made sure to stick around as often as she could. 

Eren was positioned on his side while Levi curled up around him. Krista sat in a chair beside the bed, mostly just keeping an eye on Eren, but also helping him with anything he might need. She wasn’t the only one who hung around, of course. 

Armin flew into the little cabin suddenly, landing beside Krista and looking over his friend. “Eren! How are you feeling?” He asked. 

“Exhausted. Everything hurts.” Eren frowned. He just wanted this to be over with. “Wait, hold on, Armin, you look different.” He blinked, picking his head up to get a better look at the fairy. 

Armin’s once blue eyes were bright red, they were, for a lack of better words, eye-catching. The fairy’s scent was even different. 

“Is it that noticeable?” Armin beamed. “Erwin and I completed our bond last night.” 

“Oh shit!” Eren gasped, going to sit up, just for Levi to pull him back down. “Now I really wanna get up. I need to see what Erwin looks like as a fairy” 

“Eren, you’re not supposed to move around.” Levi reminded him. 

“I know, I know,” Eren whined. He was getting antsy after spending days trapped in bed. 

“It’s alright, Eren, you’re due any day now,” Krista reassured. 

“I’m not leaving your side until you give birth. I refuse to miss it.” Armin giggled. 

“I doubt you’ll be waiting long.” Krista hummed. 

Eren nodded, running his hands over his stomach fondly. It was boring being stuck in bed like this, but having his friends surrounding him made it a little unbearable. 

It was nice knowing that his friends were getting comfortable within the village, not to mention his own family would be complete before long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No fanart this time, but I have a sketch of Erwin and Armin that I forgot about so I'll post it with the epilogue!


End file.
